The Exclamation Series
by Su Freund
Summary: When Jack goes jogging in the park he sees something he regrets, and it signals some changes in his life
1. Exclamation Series Part 1: Oh Crap!

Title: The Exclamation Series Part 1: Oh Crap!  
  
Author: Su Freund  
  
Email: su.freund@blueyonder.co.uk  
  
Website: (all of my stories can be found here)  
  
Status: Series  
  
Category: Angst  
  
Pairings: Jack/Sam Sam/Other  
  
Spoilers: Small reference to The First Commandment  
  
Season: Probably 7 or later  
  
Sequel/Series Info: Companion piece called Holy Hannah! which is Part 2 of The Exclamation Series  
  
Rating: PG because of language.  
  
Content Warnings: Use of bad language  
  
Summary: Jack's thoughts when he sees Sam in the park with a man  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright (c) 2003 Su Freund  
  
File Size (kb): 44  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to the wonderful Bonnie who slaved my draft when she has so much else going in her life. Don't know how she does it, so all credit to her. Thanks, in particular, Bonnie for suggesting I change the beginning of this story! Good call.  
  
Oh Crap!  
  
Jack was starting to work up a good sweat. Just what you need, O'Neill, a jog in the park, work off some of that excess energy. As he thought this he wondered how much longer his knees would be able to take the punishment they got. All that kneeling in front of overblown, good for nothing, slimy snake-heads didn't help. Yeah, a good sweat, get that pulse racing. Nothing like a jog in the park on a fine day like today. Except, maybe, some solitary and peaceful fishing.. maybe a barbecue; both together was nice. And he started to mentally list the things that were good to do on a day like this. It relaxed him to occupy his mind with such thoughts when jogging. He was starting to pant heavily, getting well into his stride.  
  
Then he saw her. Couldn't miss her. That short blonde hair, that smile, the way she moved her hands as she talked. Even from this distance. He'd almost bet he could spot her with a blindfold on. She was with a guy! What? A guy? Who the hell.? Oh crap! He had stopped breathing. His heart thudded loudly in his chest. His hands started sweating. He swallowed hard, trying to breathe again. He could feel his face going red. What? Embarrassment? Anger? Disappointment? Dread? Crap! Keep your head down Jack. Don't let her see you.  
  
He had stopped dead, was about to turn, hoping he could sneak off without her spotting him. But he couldn't bring himself to draw his eyes away, couldn't move. He could do nothing but stand there and watch, sickeningly fascinated by the sight of her with him. For crying out loud, with a guy? She's never said anything about any guy. Who the hell is he? How long has she been seeing him?  
  
When they'd chatted about what the team were going to do with their couple of days off, she said she was doing something special. She had a twinkle in her eyes and teased him when he tried to coax it out of her. She wasn't telling. They'd been kidding around with each other, almost flirting. She'd given no hint of his impending doom. This was it? This was the something special? Spending some quality time with this guy? Oh crap!  
  
He thought she would have told him. Said something. Jeez! You would've thought she could have done that. Let him down gently. God, even let him down from a great height with a resounding thud. It would've been better than finding out like this. Almost anything would. Except, maybe, having it revealed through an invitation to her wedding. That would suck. If she had told him.at least he would have known already; for when he accidentally bumped into the two of them together. Hey Carter, we do live in the same city, for crying out loud. She should have told him she was moving on without him. Didn't he deserve even that?  
  
He felt sick inside, his stomach churning, his chest tightening. If someone had asked him how he felt at that moment, he could never have described the ache inside, the gut wrenching, heart crunching ache. As if he would EVER say anything to anybody about this. Yeah, right! Suddenly Jack O'Neill's gonna open up his soul, spill his guts. Sure thing. He wouldn't even tell her that he'd seen them. He would wait for her to tell him in her own time. Hope he could pretend he wasn't falling apart inside. Hope he could deal with it. Hope he could do his job, be her CO, without it affecting the team.  
  
He could do that. He was great at it. He'd learned how to hide his thoughts and feelings years ago. Stoic O'Neill. Imperturbable O'Neill. Don't show 'em anything, hide it all behind the O'Neill mask. Admittedly, he needed a thicker mask these days, but he could still do it with consummate skill. He was so good at it that people often forget he actually did have feelings. Well, he had feelings alright, and he was feeling pretty much all of them right about now. Just about all the bad ones that is, pain, hurt and anger.  
  
Jack wondered, again, how long she'd been seeing him. From this distance it looked like it could have been a while. She sat on a park bench with him and they were talking animatedly. Carter was smiling and laughing with this guy. She looked happy. Crap! No, it was a good thing. That she looked happy. Wasn't it? She deserved that much. Didn't she?  
  
He, on the other hand, had lived a bad life, done terrible things. Sometimes he felt that the pleasure he derived from the SGC, from being with SG-1, and with her, every day. It wasn't right was it? He deserved nothing. She looked happy. Oh crap! He begrudged her that. How could he begrudge her that? But he did. That guy should be him, shouldn't it? No, maybe not. He probably didn't deserve that. But had he lost her? Did he deserve that? Whatever, he wished things could have been different, could still be different. He'd always hoped there'd be a time for them.  
  
At that moment he saw a child run over to Carter. The little girl was tugging at her arm, trying to persuade her to play, no doubt. Jack had a kid once himself, after all. He knew these things. He knew lots of things. Wasn't as dumb as they thought. He didn't know this though.  
  
Oh crap! They had a kid with them. Just one big happy family. He had thought nothing about the fact that they sat near the kid's playground. Now he knew it served a purpose. A kid? Crap! This kid looked like she really liked Carter, a lot. A lot more than if she'd just met her, for instance. She must have known this guy for some time. Knew him well enough to get to know his kid. That means they're pretty tight then. Not a first date or anything. Doh! Who took their kids on a first date, for crying out loud? And she hadn't told him? Crap!  
  
He felt numb. Despite the warmth of the day, his insides were icy cold. David Blaine in his block of ice had nothing on him. Jack snorted at that absurd thought. The jerk! As if any sane person would allow themselves to be frozen in a block of ice. That would be pretty damned stupid. And cold. Very cold. Take it from one who knew what it was to be cold.  
  
So this guy must be some creepy divorcee then. That he, too, was a divorced man conveniently didn't enter his mind. Jack peered to get a closer look at the guy. Yeah, he looked just like some creepy divorcee. The type that haunted singles bars desperately picking up woman. But this guy wasn't desperate. He had Sam. It was Jack who was desperate. Oh crap!  
  
He wondered where Carter had met him. Surely she didn't frequent those kinds of places. What the hell did she do in her spare time that meant she met guys who didn't work at the SGC? The gym? No, the guy didn't look like he had a muscle on him. Jack smiled smugly at that. Not as fit as me then, big guy! A blind date maybe? It was the sort of thing that Janet might arrange. Some astrophysicists conference? They could bore each other to death over quantum theory or magnets or something.  
  
Hey, the guy might not even be divorced. He was stringing Carter along, married all the time. He would break her heart. Jack would kill him. He'd bleed him dry then pick his bones clean for breakfast if he did anything to hurt Sam. Unless she knew. She was having an affair with a married man? God, no. That's the worst. Surely not Carter. No he had his kid with him, couldn't be that. Jack was relieved at that.  
  
Correction, two kids. Double crap! It went from bad to worse. A little boy. What is this, the American dream with apple pie on top? The kid looked much cuter than his dad. The guy wasn't particularly good looking. What did Carter see in him? Was she that lonely? She surely couldn't like this guy. He looked like a geek. Then again, so did Daniel and he had women fawning over him all the time. But Carter was beautiful, brilliant. What the hell was she doing with this jerk? The young boy, too, looked enamoured with her. Oh crap! He might be getting one of those wedding invitations sometime soon.  
  
Having failed to persuade her to play with them, the kids ran back into the playground, leaving Carter alone with the man again.  
  
Jack, you total moron, what are you thinking? The guy is probably really great. Sam could have anyone she wanted, right? Anyone she chose? Men fell in love with her all the time, particularly the alien variety. They were constantly drooling all over her. Why wouldn't they?  
  
He tried to calm himself. He was using panic logic. Letting his mind ramble in desperate need of something to hold on to. Being stupid. Why wouldn't Carter be with a great guy? A great guy she could fall in love with and who would take her away from him. Take away that hope of ..something ... Crap!  
  
He was insulting her intelligence to be thinking this man was a creep. She wouldn't tolerate the sort of jerk he was crediting this guy to be. On the other hand there had been that Jonas guy. He'd been creepy. Actually he'd been nuts. Although Jack was pretty sure that he can't have been quite that crazy when Sam was engaged to him. It was probably her breaking it off with him that had sent him over the edge, poor bastard. Right at this moment, Jack could so totally relate to that. And it saddened him further to realise how little he really knew about Carter's life. Probably would never find out now. He'd been looking forward to that. Getting to know the real Carter; getting to know the real Sam.  
  
Things had been great between them lately. At last they had managed to relax more together, that palpable tension that had existed was gone. They could joke around, flirt a little. Like they had before the Zanex thing, before Thera and Jonah. A whole lot better than before that, actually. Two good friends.  
  
It dawned on Jack that this could be why things had changed. She no longer had those non-regulation feelings for him. She had loosened up as the result of a relationship with this guy and Jack had responded to that. Ironic that their own relationship had changed because of this one. He was pissed that she had failed to mention this important thing to him. The idea that she no longer thought of him that way made him feel desolate.  
  
He tried to suppress feelings of betrayal. She didn't owe him anything. Not a damned thing. They'd never made any promises. The anger and disappointment sprung to the surface, engulfing him in a wave of emotion and he gasped for air.  
  
How could he have been so stupid? It had been false hope, a castle in the air. He had been foolish to think it could ever amount to anything. For her maybe it was a short lived crush on the "Great" Jack O'Neill. Until she'd gotten over it, discovered that he really wasn't so great after all. For him? It wasn't short lived, that's for sure. He knew he wasn't getting over this any time soon.  
  
He could feel the water pricking behind his eyes and shook his head, blinking hard, to contain it. He was gonna learn to live with it. He could accept it. He was a stubborn son of a bitch and he would force himself to do it. For the sake of his team. Anything for his team, and to keep his friends around him.  
  
He was shocked that's all. Surprised. He would get over it. He would. He growled to himself deep in his throat. It'll be fine, you'll be fine.  
  
So why did he feel so...? Not fine. Don't you get too old to get that love sick teenage angst thing? Jeez, pull yourself together O'Neill. He was way, way closer to retirement than he was to that. It was ridiculous. Besides, this was no teenage thing he had here. It was a lot worse than that.  
  
He shuddered to think how he was going to deal with this. He might be able to hide it from her, from everyone else, but he couldn't hide it from himself. All of a sudden a date with a whiskey bottle seemed appealing. He was about to turn on his heel when he heard her call his name. She was waving at him. Smiling and waving. Looking happy. Oh crap! He'd been spotted. Should have turned tail a long time ago Jack. He cursed himself.  
  
Taking a deep breath, trying to calm the inner turmoil, he walked towards them. He waved. His mouth smiled, but not his eyes. They were dark, cloudy; dulled by that dead feeling that was rapidly coming over him.  
  
As he approached he noticed what Carter was wearing. A cute blue cropped top that showed her midriff. Oh. my. God.she was wearing a belly button ring! That's a little non-regulation, isn't it? He wondered how long ago she'd had it done, whether she wore it under her uniform. Probably not knowing Carter's normal stickler for the regs thing. But he'd taught her a thing or two about that over the years, hadn't he? And now, missions would never be the same again with that belly button ring thing in his mind. Cute belly button ring, cute belly button come to that. Wow! She looked incredible. Crap! How could she do this to him today of all days? The day, it now seemed, that he was going to meet HIM. The man who might take her away from him forever. Missions were never going to be the same again in any event. Oh crap! The Carter midriff was a welcome distraction from meeting HIM but get back to reality O'Neill, take a deep breath and smile.  
  
"Hey, Carter! " he called, smiling even more but still not in his eyes, mask firmly in place. He could do this. He could face Jaffa. Goa'uld. Replicators. crooked politicians ..and God knew how many other nasty critters. But he couldn't face Carter and her boyfriend? Get a grip. He was a Colonel in the United States Airforce, for crying out loud. He was special ops trained. He could do this. He could. Oh crap!  
  
"Hey" She paused, "Colonel O'Neill."  
  
He felt like he had lead weights tied to his feet. Had the Earth suddenly tilted off its axis while he was out doing his shopping, or something? Carter would know. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. He didn't want to do this. He really, really didn't want to do this. What option? He could do it. He would. She would never know how he was feeling. He was set on that. Be happy for her, or at least pretend.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow and looked enquiringly from Carter to the man. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. He was about to be introduced to this guy. How did he get himself into these situations?  
  
"Sorry Sir. This is Mark"  
  
"Yeees.?"  
  
"Mark. My brother.?"  
  
Jack felt the tightness in his chest ease; suddenly he could breathe again. As he shook Mark's hand he thought he seemed a pretty decent guy after all, and he smiled. This time the smile lit his whole face. 


	2. Exclamation Series Part 2: Holy Hannah!

Title: The Exclamation Series: Holy Hannah! (Companion piece to 'Oh Crap!')  
  
Author: Su Freund  
  
Email: su.freund@blueyonder.co.uk  
  
Website: (all of my stories can be found here)  
  
Status: CompleteSeries  
  
Category: Romance / fluff  
  
Pairings: Jack & Sam  
  
Spoilers: Small references to Children of The Gods, Secrets, Seth. Spoilers for Broca Divide, I guess.  
  
Season: Probably 4 or later 7 or later.  
  
Sequel/Series Info: Companion piece to "Oh Crap!", a Jack POV. It definitely helps to have read that! This is the Sam perspective.  
  
Rating: PG?  
  
Content Warnings: Contains references of a sexual nature, nothing explicit. Minor use of bad language (but nothing worse than appears in the show)  
  
Summary: Sam's thoughts when she sees Jack jogging in the park  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright (c) 2003 Su Freund  
  
File Size (kb): 6043 KB Archive: SJD yes, anyone else please ask.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks once to Bonnie for her great beta job. She also persuaded me to change this fic from something sickly sweet to something a lot less so (while still being total fluff). So I am grateful to her for that in a big way and appreciate the suggestions and comments she made. But, as ever, all errors are mine. I could not resist writing this piece to go with Oh Crap!  
  
Holy Hannah!  
  
Sam thought she'd recognise the colonel from a distance even if she was wearing a blind fold. That figure jogging towards them was him, wasn't it? Holy Hannah! Is that the colonel? Oh.my.God, it is. She wondered if he'd seen them, not sure that she wanted him to stop over for a chat. Then she noticed him stop dead in his tracks. He had seen them but he was hesitating, why? Apparently the colonel was trying to pretend that he wasn't looking over at her and Mark, that he hadn't even seen them. That was weird, even for him. She decided to try and ignore it for now. Two can play at that game.  
  
Sam hadn't told the guys about the visit from her brother and the kids. Mark's views about the military were surely renowned throughout the whole US of A; he was pretty obvious sometimes. It generally took a lot of effort from Mark, her and her father, to keep the peace in the Carter family on that issue. Mark and Colonel O'Neill would probably be at loggerheads within 10 minutes and it wasn't worth risking. Sam didn't want her weekend ruined by both a petulant colonel and brother. The colonel could be difficult enough at the best of times; he wasn't exactly well known for his diplomatic prowess. The idea of colonel plus Mark definitely made for a migraine.  
  
Besides, she was excited about the visit and wanted to keep her family to herself. Her brother and his family hadn't been to see her in Colorado Springs before. It wasn't that long ago that the whole thing would have seemed impossible, in those days before the family had supposedly settled their differences. She planned to take full advantage. She knew Daniel and the colonel would probably try to butt in somehow, nosy about meeting the rest of the Carter clan. The colonel was likely to suggest a barbecue or something. No way! The guys would just get in the way of that quality time; they'd be a distraction. She'd told them she was doing something special. The colonel had tried to tease it out of her, of course, but she wasn't telling.  
  
It was a beautiful day, perfect to bring the kids to the park. They were messing around on the swings and slides while Sam and Mark chattered amiably. She felt uncomfortable with him sometimes because of the military thing, and she hated the deception, that she could say nothing about her real work to him. Deep space radar telemetry just didn't have that zip factor. Today they were relaxed, laughing and joking together.  
  
Glancing surreptitiously at the colonel, Sam gasped slightly. He was still there, as if rooted to the spot. What the hell was he doing? Why hadn't he come over? Holy Hannah! He looked hot..both figuratively and literally. Wow! He was breathing heavily, trying to recoup from the run, sweating so hard that his clothes were stuck to him, his hair damp and tousled. He looked positively post-coital, extremely sexy. God! She shouldn't even go there. What was she thinking?  
  
Mark was trying to tell her something and at that moment Beth came over, tugging at her arm and trying to persuade Sam to play with her and Jimmy. Sam was trying to keep herself under control. Holy Hannah! Only Jack could make her feel this way. He just looked so. damned. gorgeous. The baggy black sweat bottoms and black T-shirt he wore reinforced Sam's thought. She loved him in black; he had no right to go around looking that good. If truth be told, Sam always figured there was nothing quite like a hot and sweaty colonel O'Neill? Whoa girl, breathe.  
  
She loved watching him work out in the gym. Couldn't bear to be there with him too often though, it did things to her that weren't right to feel about your CO. Besides, she was scared she got caught ogling him. It wouldn't do for a Major in the USAF to get caught ogling her CO, particularly if it were him who caught her. She could imagine the twinkle in his eye, the little smile, as if he knew what she was thinking. She'd be so embarrassed.  
  
Recalling the fateful day they'd met, Sam reflected on how she'd always been attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? He was a very handsome man. The problem was he just kept getting more damned good-looking with age. How was it some guys could do that? It wasn't fair. The greying hair definitely suited him. She was particularly partial to it when it was all mussed up, occasionally allowing herself to imagine running her fingers through it. Like. right. now, for instance. Mussed, and damp. Holy Hannah! She had to get a grip on herself.  
  
Jack wiped his hands through his hair and over his face. Sometimes, he was a total menace with those hands. Always fiddling around, continually fidgeting; breaking stuff and ruining her experiments. He could be such a child sometimes. It was like looking after a two year old going through that terrible twos phase they all go through. A pain in the ass.  
  
Conversely, his childishness could be endearing and make her laugh. She often thought that he did it deliberately; either to wind them all up, or to provoke her laughter. She liked to think it was the latter sometimes. And the hands could be pretty fascinating, those long slender fingers, and his constant gesturing with them to emphasise his words. What was it about them? She had dreams about what he might do to her with those hands. Holy Hannah!  
  
She admonished herself. Don't even go there Sam. What had got into her today? He did look pretty damned hot though; panting, sweating, and flushed. Jeez! The colonel was such a virile man. She'd always thought that if she could find, bottle and sell the mystery thing that was the magic of O'Neill she would be a very wealthy woman.  
  
Holy Hannah! She exclaimed to herself and tried to keep her mind on what Mark was saying while still watching the colonel. A difficult task in the circumstances. She was still puzzled that he appeared to be frozen there, reluctant to move towards them, or to retreat.  
  
The colonel could be a bit of an enigma. At times, his supposed stupidity drove her nuts. How the hell had he got a bird by being that stupid? Fact was, he didn't. She often wondered why he'd do that; pretend to be dumb and let the team think that they were the smart ones. Yeah Jack, good tactic.  
  
He had some slightly off the wall ideas about leading a team, but they served him well. He was damned good at it and had saved their asses many a time. She had to respect that, even though he could be a bastard sometimes; totally ruthless, heartless, thoughtless, and single minded. Special Forces could do that to a guy. It angered her all too frequently. Many a time she had imagined the gym punch bag as the colonel, punching the living daylights out of it in a way not recommended with your real commanding officer.  
  
He sure looked hot today. Holy Hannah! Sam cursed, thinking she'd distracted herself out of that thought. Sometimes it took a great effort of will to stop herself from touching him, kissing him and even, gGod forbid, seducing him. She wondered how he'd react. Probably with acute embarrassment, like that time she tried to have sex with him in the locker room all those years ago. Her toes curled at the memory. Things were different between them now, but he was still her CO. That's why they could never go there, never do that. The thought saddened her.  
  
It wasn't just a sex thing with Jack. Sure she would love that, was pretty sure he'd be fantastic in bed. If it was just sex then they could probably just get on with it and get it out of their systems. It wasn't though. He was a pretty special guy. Albeit a pain in the butt sometimes, he was extremely able, clever, and brave; she'd never had a CO that she'd admired and respected as much as him. She doubted even the colonel realised that she felt like that, or how much she saw through some of his hard outer shell. That glimpse of his inner core he exposed from time to time fascinated her. He excited her; was dangerous. The things that went to make up the man that was Jack O'Neill were often indefinable. It was always one hell of a ride with the colonel that was for sure.  
  
His sarcastic and off-beat humour could be infuriating sometimes. He would persist in making things worse for himself by riling Jaffa, Goa'uld and various other bad guys with his acid tongue Sam figured he had some sort of masochistic alter ego insisting that he be punished for his imagined sins. She was pretty sure he thought he had committed quite a few of those. He could be pretty cruel using it on his friends too, as if they should suffer right along with him. God damn him, it was a habit she could live without. On the other hand, the exact same trait could make him very funny and witty. It certainly could keep her amused. The paradox frustrated her.  
  
There was something charismatic about him, a kind of lop-sided charm. He had a unique O'Neill facial vocabulary, which was incredibly expressive and engaging; the innocent boyish, puppy dog looks, the raised eyebrows. She sometimes wondered whether he had got that from Teal'c or it had been there the whole time. It was so hard to remember now.  
  
He could be so terrific with kids and she knew instinctively that Beth and Jimmy would love him. She laughed to herself at this thought. It presented a vision of a day with O'Neill and her family; Mark with steam coming out of his ears while the kids worshipped the colonel adoringly. Despite his own obvious self-recrimination and regrets, he had probably been a wonderful father. How cruel that was, the ache he must feel deeply inside; a missing part of him that was lost forever. It moved her profoundly.  
  
He could be so irksome. The only time he was ever still was when something needed his undivided attention and it was more prudent, like on a mission. Otherwise he was like the Ever Ready bunny; wind him up and let him go bounce off the walls. The colonel was the only guy she knew who could bounce of the walls while still sitting down. It could make her squirm; O'Neill bouncing around was not conducive to concentration.  
  
Of course, when he was asleep he could be still. In peace his face was handsome, smooth and free of all the pain. She watched him sometimes then, when the opportunity presented itself. The nightmares that so obviously haunted his sleep on occasion disturbed her. They made her wonder about his past and the demons that preoccupied him. It frightened her what he might really be like under that O'Neill mask. Was he really the honourable man she liked to imagine? Sometimes she thought emphatically not; she'd known him a long time and seen some pretty scary stuff from him on occassionoccasion. Just as she thought she could hate the bastard he'd do something so. endearing. It was exasperating.  
  
She had to admit he had a pretty high moral standard; he expected people to live up to it and was severely disappointed and hurt when they didn't. She didn't always agree with where that standard led him, and that could be maddening. After all, he was her CO and had ordered her to do some things that made her slightly uncomfortable. It wouldn't be the last time that happened though. She was always going to have to take orders from someone and O'Neill was better than most. She hated the look in his eyes when he was upset that she hadn't lived up to his expectations. It wasn't often, but it was enough. It galled her to think that he could be so judgmental - who the hell did he think he was?  
  
There was a definite upside, though. His friends were of primary importance; he was loyal and would do anything for them, to the point of sacrificing himself to help, save or protect them. Not only that, but he commanded loyalty from them. She admired the way he would fly in the face of authority to get what he wanted, buck the system; that he was tenacious and strong-willed to the point of being stubborn at times. It was both a strength and a flaw in his character; like so much about him, a mass of contradictions and complexities that were both alluring and repellent.  
  
That he never gave up was one of his greatest strengths and had kept them all going through some extremely difficult times; he could be relentless. At times he could be insufferable and overbearing; often tactless and thoughtless. On the other hand, he could be surprisingly shy, disarming, gentle and kind. And he cared, more than he could or would ever show, but she knew that he did; he cared about people and his work very deeply.  
  
It made life kind of interesting and was all part of that O'Neill magnetism. Jack was a constant in her life and, despite his obvious faults, she would feel diminished if he were no longer there. Sometimes she longed for the opportunity to get to know him better, that Jack part of him; spend more private time with him. Could she take it? Would it be worth it? Would they drive each other crazy? SometimesAt times she could almost hate him, he would do something so dumb or inconsiderate. He could be downright scary. It certainly scared her that she knew so little of him, yet knew so much of him.  
  
Holy Hannah, she wanted to go so much further than they were allowed. Seeing him like this just emphasised that fact. Couldn't. Shouldn't. Wouldn't. Sometimes it took a lot of self-control, like now for instance. He just looked so.wow!  
  
Sam was nodding and smiling at Mark, but not listening; she could have agreed to climb Mount Everest with him for all she knew. Deciding she couldn't just ignore the colonel forever, she interrupted whatever Mark was saying, then waved at Jack, calling to him.  
  
He appeared hesitant, nervous even. What was it with him? He wasn't with someone was he? Waiting? No, she couldn't even contemplate that, didn't even want to think how she'd feel about it. He appeared to be alone. She made a mental vow that one day she would try the getting to know him thing. She often pondered if they'd end up leaving it too late. No, Sam, don't even go there, and she crossed her fingers to be on the safe side. What sort of stupid thing to do was crossing your fingers, anyway? Crossing your fingers? Holy Hannah, it was pathetic.  
  
As he approached she appraised him more closely. She just couldn't keep her mind away from how goddamned sexy he looked. She was beginning to regret calling him over, concerned she'd make an idiot of herself; act like a love-sick teenager, gauche and obvious. She could normally keep herself under much better control. Jack must be giving off extra pheromones today or something, she mused  
  
"Hey, Carter! " he called, smiling. There was something off about the smile. She couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"Hey" She paused, "Colonel O'Neill."  
  
The colonel cocked an eyebrow and nodded his head towards Mark, by way of an enquiry.  
  
"Sorry Sir. This is Mark"  
  
"Yeees.?"  
  
He seemed to view Mark with caution, suspicion perhaps.  
  
"Mark. My brother.?"  
  
The relief on Jack's face was evident and she felt surewas positive that he hadn't intended to show it. Surely he didn't think? No he couldn't.. could he? The colonel thought Mark was her boyfriend? Is that what had made him hesitate? Holy Hannah, it was! She had to suppress a laugh at the thought. So he cared about that. He was always telling her to get a life, but he cared about that. The notion pleased her immeasurably.  
  
Poor Jack. She wished she could hug him or something. No way! One touch now could be fatal; she might lose control. With all the thoughts that had been going through her head, who knew what she was capable of? She'd always believed she'd be pretty damned capable with Jack one day; he held the promise of something very special in the bedroom department. Reprimanding herself again she forced her brain out of the gutter it seemed determined to keep falling back into.  
  
Jack and Mark were exchanging pleasantries, something about what an interesting field of study deep space radar telemetry must be. Meanwhile, she was distracted and tongue-tied. Holy Hannah, she had to get a hold on herself.; She had to and ensure Mark and the colonel didn't come to blows or something! How could she ever forgive them if one beat the crap out of the other. Her money was on O'Neill with that one. Mark as a bloody pulp at the colonel's hands was something she couldn't allow, even though Mark could be a bit sanctimonious sometimes. She'd wanted to bloody his nose on more than one occasion. Had done when they were kids. It used to drive dad nuts.  
  
O'Neill's voice brought her abruptly out if her reverie.  
  
"So this is your secret, huh?" He asked, turning to look at her, a broad grin on his face. His eyes strayed down towards her navel. Sam was embarrassed that she'd worn the cropped top today and felt herself blushing.  
  
"Um.p.. pardon sir?  
  
"Your little secret? Your brother visiting?" The colonel still had his eyes firmly fixed on her midriff, and then they travelled up her body, resting on her face. As he looked into her eyes, his smile was mocking. She knew full well that he wasn't referring to her brother's visit. Holy Hannah! She'd never live this down. It had to be Jack O'Neill they bumped into in the park, didn't it? Couldn't it have been Daniel? He and Mark would probably get on great, both being self-righteous and all. Daniel would at least have pretended not to notice her bare midriff.  
  
"Wanted to keep it all to yourself, huh, Carter? Jack continued, then, as if reading her earlier thoughts. "How about you all come over to mine for a barbecue on Saturday?"  
  
He still looked directly into Sam's eyes, his dark brown ones boring into her blue ones. He managed to hold her complete attention. Suddenly, forgetting all her misgivings, Sam thought that she couldn't think of a more perfect thing to do. 


	3. Exclamation Series Part 3: For Crying Ou...

Title: The Exclamation Series Part 3: For Crying Out Loud! (Sequel to Oh Crap! and Holy Hannah!)  
  
Author: Su Freund  
  
Email: su.freund@blueyonder.co.uk  
  
Website: (all of my stories can be found here)  
  
Status: CompleteSeries  
  
Category: Romance / fluff with some angst thrown in for good measure.  
  
Pairings: Jack & Sam  
  
Spoilers: Small references to Singularity, Within the Serpent's Grasp  
  
Season: 7 or later  
  
Sequel/Series Info: Sequel to my two companion pieces, "Oh Crap!" and "Holy Hannah!".  
  
Rating: (SF:? Any thought Bonnie?) PG ?  
  
Content Warnings: Minor use of bad language (but nothing worse than appears in the show)  
  
Summary: Jack dreads the barbecue he spontaneously arranged for Sam and her visiting family.  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright © 2003 Su Freund  
  
File Size (kb): 63 KB46  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all those who asked for a sequel to my two companion pieces. How could I resist the call? They were kind of begging for one. And thanks Bonnie for being such a wonderful beta and making great suggestions (and correcting my UK English to US English). But, of course, any, mistakes are wholly mine.  
  
For Crying Out Loud!  
  
O'Neill's House 13.20  
  
"Aw, for crying out loud!" Jack exclaimed loudly to himself. He couldn't imagine what had possessed him. Why the hell had he even suggested this barbecue? He knew full well that Sam's brother was not really a military friendly guy. They'd be bound to get on like a house of fire. That's what worried him. flame and wood, a combustible mixture. He had never understood why that phrase was meant to indicate people that got on well together rather than the reverse.  
  
Jack was desperately trying to get everything ready for his guests' arrival, which he was now dreading. He'd been so caught up in the moment; seeing Sam in the park like that, thinking her brother was a boyfriend. He'd got carried away, so relieved was he when he found out the truth, and so bowled over by Sam's exposed midriff and the belly button ring. Wondering whether she would wear something similar today, he smiled dreamily to himself at the memory. He seriously doubted it, he could tell she'd been embarrassed to get caught out by him wearing that stuff. Couldn't stop a man from hoping, though.  
  
He so prayed that he and Mark wouldn't get into an argument. He didn't want to humiliate Sam by beating the crap out of the guy because he'd made some smart remark about the military. He certainly didn't want to get Sam pissed with him, he could do that quite easily without any outside help. Sometimes he got mightily fed up with this CO / 2IC thing. She'd seen him at his worst and, he guessed his best. It was the seeing him at his worst part that bothered him. He knew he could be a total bastard sometimes and wondered how she could stomach it. He couldn't always do that himself. He hated the idea that she might come to despise him because of it, but he could only be himself. Either she accepted that, or he was lost.  
  
Peering in the mirror, he sighed and wondered whether he would look OK to her. He was getting old and it bothered him sometimes. He didn't think he was in such bad shape given his age, and the occupational hazards. Did she even see him that way anymore? As ever, he was full of self-doubt and had to admit grudgingly that he was freaked by this whole thing; as nervous as hell. Dumb, he knew. He felt like a spotty teenager waiting to go out on a date with the seemingly unattainable prom queen.  
  
He thought only women changed clothing about 50 times before deciding what to wear. He'd already tried on a number of different shirts in an effort to look his best. It was crazy. Generally he didn't really give a flying fig about his appearance. Ok, so he had his vain moments, but not like this. What had got into him? Although he kept trying to convince himself it was because Mark was coming and he wanted to make a good impression, he knew deep down that Mark wasn't the Carter that he wanted to impress. Looking at his watch he sighed;, 10 minutes and counting. For crying out loud, Jack, get a grip! God, he hoped they weren't early.  
  
*******  
  
Carter's House 13:20  
  
Meanwhile, at the Carter residence things were no better. Mark was being a pain. If her sister-in-law, Jane, had been there Sam might have been able to manage him easier. But Jane had been unable to come. He'd done nothing but grumble and moan all morning about why Sam had accepted this invitation. He kept threatening to pretend one of the kids was ill so he could skip it. While Sam herself had major reservations, she was adamant that she had accepted the invite and they had to go. (DN: I don't think there is a canon name for Mark's wife either, unless you know any better. Can't find anything.)  
  
She was also thinking about her attire. After the embarrassment of the belly button thing, she would rather be a bit more demure today. On the other hand, the colonel'sJack's reaction had been rather flattering. Nothing wrong with being flattered by a handsome man, she thought. He would never believe she would wear something similar again in his presence. She could surprise him. Picking up yet another top, she put it on knowing that they were going to be late.  
  
She was cursing herself for accepting the invitation. It wasn't something she had wanted. That's why she'd avoided telling the guys in the first place. She'd been distracted by that very sexy vision of the colonelJack that day and said yes without thinking. Not for the first time, she wondered whether the colonel practised mesmerism.  
  
Looking in the mirror at her final choice of clothing, she wondered whether the colonelJack would like what he saw when she arrived there. She rather fancied that he would. Smiling to herself, she hurried to get going with Mark and the kids.  
  
*******  
  
O'Neill's House 13:45  
  
For crying out loud, where is everyone? They were all overdue by at least 15 minutes and Jack fretted as he paced around his living room. The barbecue was busily getting hot outside and he had food to cook, drinks to make, yadda yadda yadda. [ I think its usually three in a row ??]. He was relieved when Daniel and Teal'c came, and fussed around fixing them drinks and getting snacks. He didn't want to start the cooking until everyone was here. He hoped Carter wasn't going to call with some lame excuse like one of the kids was ill or something. This little party was, after all in her honour. He hastily corrected his own thoughts; in her brother's honour, in Mark's honour. That's what he'd meant. Yeah, sure you betchya.  
  
The Carters arrived about 40 minutes late, with CarterSam a little flustered and very apologetic. Jack almost gasped aloud when he saw her and thought he would forgive her almost anything in that moment. She had defied all his expectations. Jack wasn't big on surprises but thought he would make this one an exception. He looked appreciatively at Sam, then pulled himself back under control.  
  
Jack thought her clothing especially provocative, more so than when they had met in the park. Her top left more to the imagination, and he liked that. Sam wore one of those things that almost covered her belly, but not quite. It left a gap that totally made him shiver all over to look at; he could see her belly button ring winking at him and daring him to make a smart remark. The top was an attractive shade of green that made her eyes look like the ocean on a bright and sunny day.  
  
The top, however, was not the end of it. She was wearing a pair of shorts. He was totally knocked out as the most he ever saw of her legs was when she was in a dress uniform. He silently wondered why she never showed them off more and, when she caught him looking, felt himself reddening a little. She smiled as if suppressing a laugh and he returned the smile somewhat sheepishly. For crying out loud Jack, get yourself under control. This is nuts.  
  
He brought himself back to reality and started making the introductions. He had phoned his friends beforehand to check on stories and they had decided that they should lie as little as possible. Sam warily watched Jack and her brother; she could have sworn that they were like a pair of dogs, sniffing each other's asses.  
  
"And this is Teal'c." From under his hat, Teal'c inclined his head towards Mark in the normal Teal'c manner.  
  
"Teal'c?" Mark sounded puzzled by the name and Daniel tried to come to the rescue.  
  
"Yeah, Teal'c. An old African name. Interesting, actually. It has a fascinating history." He opened his mouth as if to explain further. Daniel was starting to get concerned about his ability to bullshit around this one. He looked imploringly at Jack, who took pity on him.  
  
"Yes Daniel." Jack said in his most condescending and intolerant tone, raising his eyes to the heavens and patting Daniel on the back. "Some other time, perhaps." And he smiled thinly. Daniel pretended to take offence and look slightly pained, while Sam concealed a grin.  
  
"You're a linguist, Dr Jackson?" asked Mark. "I can't imagine how that figures in deep space radar telemetry" This could get tricky and Sam sighed inwardly. Jack could see her discomfort and felt for her. Perhaps this hadn't been such a great idea. Deciding to kick himself later, he awaited Daniel's response with interest.  
  
"Um." Daniel replied, stumbling over his words. "Well, it's interesting you should say that. But I'm good at spotting patterns in things, you see. Like the guy in "My Beautiful Mind", the movie? You'd have to be there to understand how it's all connected. It's a bit complicated. And call me Daniel, by the way." He tailed off, thinking he had dug enough of a hole. Mark, however, seemed satisfied with that.  
  
"Don't you find it hard working with all these military types. Aren't they a bit. bullish?" Jack bristled and Sam groaned. The sort of thing she had been dreading.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jack said, in a tone only he could use.  
  
"Well you army types are all a bit fanatical aren't you?" Mark repeated, seemingly oblivious to the danger he was in.  
  
"Oh.really.?" Jack's tone was provocative. "And actually, its Air Force , not army."  
  
He took it as a personal slight if someone confused the different branches of the armed forces. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam redden with embarrassment, anger, or both. Daniel's face was the epitome of consternation, as if waiting for a land mine to explode. Teal'c merely looked. like Teal'c; stoic and forbearing. Jack cursed inwardly, thinking, "For crying out loud! If I punch this guy out Sam is going to go nuts and probably never speak to me again. Besides.it'll only get blood on my newly mowed lawn."  
  
Aloud, in his most affable tone, he merely said. "Yeah, sure you betchya. There are some honourable exceptions however." And he smiled winningly, as if to say, naturally I'm one of those exceptions.  
  
Sam's eyes widened, while Daniel gasped in stunned amazement. Teal'c merely cocked an eyebrow in slight puzzlement. Jack smirked inside, pleased that he'd surprised them all. He'd show them who could be diplomatic when he needed to be. Its was just lucky it wasn't Daniel's brother; if he had one he'd probably have been bleeding and in ER by now. To deflect from the moment, he turned towards Mark's kids.  
  
"Hey, you two, want some potato chips while I get on with the cooking?" He smiled sweetly and they both fell in love.  
  
******  
  
18:20  
  
Sam was both replete, and contented. The colonel sure put on a good barbecue;, he could cook a mean steak. The afternoon had gone better than she thought and she was feeling a little smug. Mark and the colonel Jack had found something in common , a love of the stars, of astronomy. Mark had been heavily into it when he was a kid. She wondered why she had almost forgotten that. The O'Neill colonel had promised that, if they stayed until it was dark, he'd take Mark up on the roof to look at the neighbours. Mark had thought that was funny and it had broken the ice a little, although Mark had continued to make the odd barbed comment about the armed forces. The Jack colonel was a perfect gentleman about it, smoothing over the cracks like an expert. Sam was both amazed and perplexed, thinking him even more complicated than even she had thought up to now.  
  
As she had guessed, the kids fell for the O'Neill charm. He really was great with children; playing silly games with them - a little hockey for one - making them laugh at dumb jokes. She thought of the loss of his son with a pang.  
  
In the end she'd been thrilled she'd decided to go with the shorts and the green top. It certainly got a reaction from O'Neill, although it was quickly suppressed. He was good at that. So was she for that matter,, but it had been worth it. She'd noticed his eyes on her on and off throughout the afternoon, when he thought she wasn't looking. She smiled to herself at the notion. Daniel's reaction was pretty funny too. His eyes had nearly popped out of his head, he'd stuttered slightly, then turned to look at Jack, who had smiled more or less secretively back at him. After that he'd said nothing about it, just as she'd predicted. Teal'c? He was always a bit of an enigma, but even his eyes had widened slightly upon seeing her, and she thought she saw one of those almost smiles on his face. Definitely worth it.  
  
The colonelJack was playing hide and seek with the kids and they'd just found him. She could hear their squeals of delight as they all rushed back into the garden. Even Teal'c had joined in with the water pistol fight earlier. He seemed to like that kind of thing and she wondered where he'd picked it up from. That had ended with Jack screeching on the ground being unmercifully tickled to death by her niece and nephew. He was probably thinking they were typical Carters; pains in the asses, although he seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself.  
  
He begged off playing with the kids to take a break and, sitting near Sam, leaned over to ask if she was OK. When she said she was getting slightly chilly, he went inside and brought back one of his warm shirts to wear. As he helped her on with it he lightly gripped her shoulders, sending shivers down her spine, and whispered gently in her ear.  
  
"It's a pity to cover it up."  
  
Then he manoeuvred himself round to face her, looking directly into her eyes and smiling softly. He was doing his mesmerising thing again; Sam thought she probably looked like a rabbit caught in headlights and felt slightly foolish. Jack broke the moment, disappearing to get his patio heater, as they were all so reluctant to go inside. It was still sunny but there was a chilly breeze.  
  
Sam felt herself shivering, this time not from that breeze. The colonelJack had the ability to move her in a way that no other man ever had. It terrified her sometimes and she wanted to push him away because of it. This evening, she didn't feel like that. He'd been great all day; diplomatic, managing not to allow Mark to rile him with one of his comments. Apart from the little hiccup just after they arrived, which he had ultimately handled with aplomb, he had been courteous and downright friendly; good company. Surprisingly, he'd almost managed to restrain himself from wryly commenting about her belly button ring, but had been unable to resist it once or twice. She had expected a lot worse.  
  
With Jack's encouragement the kids went inside to watch TV, leaving the adults in peace to watch the much more beautiful sunset. They sat amiably, drinking and munching on left over salads and other consumables. When Jack had said that word Mark had swiftly retorted with a comment about why couldn't the military just call it food like everyone else. Sam saw the colonel tense and she winced, but he didn't take the bait. She was proud of him.  
  
******  
  
Later, both kids had fallen asleep on the couch and Jack suggested that he and Mark take the opportunity to go onto the roof, survey the stars and planets. It was a lovely clear night and Jack had always felt that it just wasn't the same standing on them as it was looking at them. When you got there they generally looked like anywhere else you'd ever been, just without the MacDonalds or Burger King; lots of trees though. From here, however, they held a special magic that continued to fascinate him. He was jaded about some stuff, but never that. Even now it gave him a thrill. When he had seen Earth for himself from space for the very first time he had still been overawed by it.  
  
He got up to escort Mark up to his roof and, on a whim, turned towards Sam, smiling and holding out his hand to her.  
  
"Doctor Carter? Wanna come with?" Turning to Daniel and Teal'c, "Guys?" The guys declined but Sam laughed at his slightly mocking use of her name, meekly taking his hand and letting him lead her towards the ladder. Her heart beat quickened and she could barely breath at his touch. When they reached the bottom, Jack squeezed her hand gently then abruptly let go as if coming to his senses. He looked slightly discomforted but quickly hid it, inviting Mark to go first, then following both the Carters up. He tried not to look at Sam's pert little butt as she climbed, but without much success. For crying out loud, Jack, you're doing it again. Did he have to knock his head against the wall to make himself see sense?  
  
When they were all at the top, Sam looked on while Jack talked Mark through his equipment then invited him to fiddle around and take a look. Much to Jack's delight, Mark was suitably impressed. Then he invited Sam to have a go, and while he showed her how it all worked, he stood so close that they could feel each other's breath. Jack's rasped shakily as her scent hit his nostrils and then he inhaled sharply to stem the sudden giddiness he was feeling. He was a hair's breadth away from enfolding her in his arms.  
  
"Colonel, sir" Sam whispered, knowing this would pull him up short, and it worked. He leapt abruptly away as though stung by something, and let her get on with it on her own, swallowing his frustration and shaken by the turbulence he felt inside. His mind was in turmoil; he'd been so close. He couldn't do that, couldn't allow it. It was dangerous having Sam around like this. He pondered what to do about it and concluded that nothing, as usual, was probably the safest bet. Being a little pissed about doing nothing, his frustration grew and he started converting it to anger to protect himself from it; anger towards CarterSam. The bitch was deliberately teasing him and then had the gall to push him away; he cursed her inwardly. It was at this moment that Mark chose to speak.  
  
"I'm surprised a man like you has all this stuff for star gazing." To Mark it was almost a throw away line but to O'Neill it was like a red rag to a bull.  
  
"What the hell does that mean? Are you implying that I'm stupid, too dumb to appreciate the beauty of what's out there?"  
  
Jack's anger surfaced rapidly, enhanced as it was by the circumstances, and he punched rather than pointed to the stars above to emphasise his words. Sam cringed, as the moment she had most dreaded seemed to be about to happen after all. Jack continued, finding an alternative target on whom to vent his frustration. He swung over to being defensive of Sam, and the whole US military, and towered over mMark menacingly..  
  
"For crying out loud, you think all us military types are dumb asses, huh? What does that say about your own sister? I know what it tells me about you, that you're a bigot. I have gone out of my way to make you welcome here today, despite your occasional jibes at the military that you so hate and I so love. I have been the soul of tact and diplomacy, not something that comes naturally to me, I might add. And I have done all that because your sister is a friend whom I highly respect. A damned sight more than I respect you right now. I've put up with it all afternoon and I won't put up with it any more. So get the hell off my roof!"  
  
The colonelO'Neill was shouting and Sam could see her brother slightly cowering under his fierceness. When he was angry he was pretty formidable; he almost grew horns. Then Mark drew himself up looking like he was about to challenge O'Neill and Sam hastily stepped between them.  
  
"Guys, please! Mark! Colonel?" She pleaded, visibly upset, and Jack immediately regretted his behaviour. His temper had ruined their perfect day. He slumped slightly, suddenly feeling deflated.  
  
"I'm sorry." He looked ashamed. "Stay, go. whatever." And he quickly disappeared down the ladder leaving Sam and her brother alone.  
  
When he got downstairs, Daniel and Teal'c, who had heard the shouting but not the words, moved to meet him.  
  
"What happened Jack?" Daniel enquired.  
  
"I couldn't take any more of that self-righteous bastard. He made yet another snide comment about the military and it was the straw that broke the camel's back. Goddammit!" His frustration was evident from the expression on his face and in his eyes. "It was going so well too. Now I've ruined it. Sam will never forgive me for this." Jack strode into the house, leaving Daniel open mouthed and unable to help his friend.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, on the roof, Sam angrily stormed at her brother.  
  
"Mark, what the hell did you have to do that for?"  
  
"What did I do? It was him who lost his temper." Mark said petulantly, as if innocent of the whole affair. If he'd had long hair, he would have tossed it.  
  
"Oh, for god's sake Mark, you've been making nasty little jibes about the military on and off all day. And you insulted his intelligence. How could you do that? He is very far from stupid, that I can assure you. How did you expect him to react? This is someone that's been in the military almost all his life. It is his life, god damn it! He should not have to apologise for that to you or to anyone else. Just what is so wrong about wanting to defend your country?" She paused to catch her breath, then continued before Mark could retort. "When you insult him, you insult me Mark. For crying out loud, I thought we were having a good time!" She stopped abruptly, surprised to find herself using one of the colonel's favourite expressions.  
  
"He called me a bigot." Mark retorted. This just upset Sam all the more. Her response was delivered in cold measured tones, without the anger. It surprised Mark.  
  
"That's because you are, Mark. You sweepingly generalise and continually make wise ass comments about the military. But you won't give the individuals within it a chance. You just pull out all your misconceptions and prejudices and make an assumption that there is something inherently wrong with them. Its time you got your head out of your ass and woke up to the real world. How dare you insult my friends. I would never do that to yours."  
  
A tear came to Sam's eye as she struggled to keep control. Mark could see she was upset and her manner disturbed him. Unexpectedly he felt regretful, realising the truth in of at least some of what she said.  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry. I was having a good time. So were the kids. I'm sorry I provoked him. You're right, I ruined the whole day. I'm sorry."  
  
His words did not make her feel better.  
  
"Perhaps we'd better go." She said miserably.  
  
She felt sick about what had happened, hating that her brother had ruined the day and humiliated her. At the colonel's own house, for crying out loud. Right there, in front of the colonelJack! Treating him like he was stupid, how dare he do that. It was embarrassing. What would the colonelJack think? [ a lot of colonels in the last few lines.] It reflected badly on her and was her fault; she should never have agreed to this barbecue idea.  
  
Sam felt dejected. Things had been going great, she and O'Neill had been getting along just fine. All right, so they might have got a little too close for comfort, but that was her fault too; she had been flirting outrageously, had dressed especially to provoke a reaction from him. She somehow felt that she had rejected him in that "cColonel, sir" moment, and that he had felt it very strongly. What an idiot she was. The Carters were one heck of a family that was for sure.  
  
*******  
  
Jack had stomped immediately up to his bedroom, trying to calm himself. Through his open window he could hear the adult Carters arguing but he couldn't quite make out the words. He'd so been enjoying the day, and then he had ruined it and that made him feel wretched. The last thing he needed was to alienate the Carter family, particularly that one special member of it. Screw the rest of them! She was the one who counted, the one whose respect he did not want to loose. He paced around the room, deliberating on how Sam would feel about all this. Crap!  
  
She would despise him. He knew that he could be pretty menacing and Mark had looked suitably intimidated. Mark was never going to be any match for Jack, that was obvious. He had carried on regardless, hoping to provoke Mark to take a poke at him, get into a fight that would have been stupid in both conception and outcome. He had let Mark rile him when he had deliberately avoided it all day. He felt like kicking his own ass from his place right up to the mountain. He'd do it too, if he thought it would help makes things better. Of course it wouldn't. How in hell's name was he going to resolve this one?  
  
He didn't want Sam to think any the less of him. She'd seen him provoked before, of course, but not with one of her own family. They said that blood was thicker than water and he began to hope it wasn't true. He rebuked himself for his own stupidity and thought that Sam would more than likely agree with her brother on that score. He was a dumb ass. Not always, but frequently enough that it mattered.  
  
Jack squeezed his fists into the side of his head, trying to rid himself of the headache that had come upon him rapidly; trying to stop his brain from overloading with the frustration he felt. Boy, he either needed sex in a big way, or a fistfight. He was'ntwasn't going to get either so he leaned on his wall, taking big deep breaths. Slowly he calmed down, bringing himself back under control. He thought his blood pressure must have rocketed over the last few minutes.  
  
As he stood there silently withdrawing into himself, he imagined he heard Carter Sam say something.  
  
"How dare you insult my friends. I would never do that to yours."  
  
He shook his head. It couldn't possibly really be her saying that, why would she defend him? He didn't deserve her support. He supposed that her and her brother were still arguing and he had misheard words garbled by the breeze outside. He had heard something he wanted to hear, not what was truly said.  
  
A couple of minutes later he heard CarterSam and her brother climbing down the ladder. He guessed he had better go downstairs and say goodnight, bring a semblance of civilisation to the proceedings. If he didn't do that he'd be behaving like a child. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat at the notion of going down to face CarterSam. Taking another deep breath, he plucked up courage and moved. For crying out loud, they worked together, he had to find a way to work this out.  
  
******  
  
Sam and Mark had gone into the living room to pick up the kids. Daniel and Teal'c followed, trying to be solicitous. It was annoying. She heard the colonel's unmistakable step on the stairs and was scared to look up, to look at his face as he walked in the room. Sam felt ashamed; of her own brother; of how Jack might now feel towards her as a result. He could be a very unforgiving man.  
  
Smiling weakly at him, she looked closely at his eyes and his expression was impassive, his eyes shuttered and hiding his feelings. It was so typical of Jack; of the colonel.  
  
"Going so soon Carter?" he said dryly, unable to read her expression. Her face seemed inscrutable.  
  
"I thought we should get the kids home, sir. " They were all pretending like nothing had happened. It was spooky and Daniel felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Em. perhaps Teal'c and I ought to be hitting the road, too Jack?" It was spoken tentatively, part question, part statement. Jack chose to hear it as a question and broke into just about the most fake bright smile that Daniel had ever seen.  
  
"Hey, no, Daniel, T, stay. The night is young." Jack said it carelessly as if nothing mattered, then turned back to Sam. "I'll help you get the kids to the car."  
  
"There really is no need, sir. It's OK." She and Mark moved towards the front door, hands full, and Jack went to open it for them.  
  
"Um. Carter?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Can you come to see me in my office first thing on Monday, ?p Please?" He hoped his voice sounded controlled and commanding rather than weak and feeble, which is how he felt. He had to get to talk to her; dreaded that thought because he knew he was hopeless at it, but he had to resolve it. Sam merely nodded acquiescence and bid him a curt goodnight sir, which made his heart sink even further.  
  
After he closed the door behind them he leaned against it heavily and sighed loudly. She had made her choice, supported her family, and who could blame her? Even so Jack was hurt by it; he keenly felt her rejection of him, both earlier on the roof and just now. He wondered how he was going to face her on Monday morning.  
  
Returning to re-join Daniel and Teal'c he tried to put on a jovial front but just found Daniel's chatter irritating. He couldn't break himself out of his glum mood. He knew Daniel was only trying to cheer him up but he wanted to wallow in self pity. It was something he had down to a fine art and he got a perverse pleasure from torturing himself.  
  
Eventually he apologised, feigned tiredness and asked them to go. Despite that Jack could be pretty daunting when he was in this sort of mood, Daniel was reluctant to leave him alone. Jack won in the end, of course, though neither Daniel nor Teal'c believed a word of his protestations that he was fine. Even Daniel didn't think he could just force their company on Jack in his own house.  
  
After they'd gone he tried to distract himself by clearing up a little but found it didn't really help, particularly when he'd broken three of his plates in his frustrated temper. The for crying out louds, craps and other far worse expletives flying out of his kitchen had probably kept his neighbours awake. So he slumped in front of the TV with a beer or two, although he didn't even watch what was on and couldn't have said what it was. It was just moving wallpaper.  
  
He resisted the impulse to phone CarterSam and apologise again. It would just make him feel even more stupid and clumsy, and it didn't do for a CO to have to beg his second. He was too proud, and too ashamed. He felt that his office on Monday was much safer territory. It was his domain while he was at work and he would be in control, although he had to admit he spent as little time there as possible. His mind raced with regrets and he wondered how the hell he was going to tackle this. Keeping the team together, that had to be his prime objective; keeping his life together. It disturbed him that the team and his life were so synonymous.  
  
******  
  
Carter's House 23.10  
  
Sam, lay in bed unable to sleep. She and Mark had been silent all the way home and then, when they had got the kids into bed, he had been apologetic yet again, realising that he had gone too far. He had to admit to himself that O'Neill was right about the bigotry; the guy had been OK but he had got his needling in, despite that. Sam wished it was the colonelJack theat Mark was apologising to and not her. Fat chance of that. Mark would probably do anything to avoid it. He could stomach apologising to his family, albeit reluctantly sometimes, but a member of the military? It was unthinkable.  
  
She had briefly considered calling Jack to apologise but couldn't pluck up the courage. Not yet ready to face the colonel's disapproval, Sam believed she'd rather confront the System Lords. How in the hell was she going to be prepared for him on Monday morning? The whole idea filled her with dread as she imagined the argument they might end up having. What if he wanted her off the team? She was overreacting and kept returning to that worst case scenario.  
  
Oh, for crying out loud, Sam, calm down and then she laughed at catching herself using his expression again. She had definitely been hanging around the colonel O'Neill too long. Although he did his best to hide it, her gut told her that Jack had felt hurt and offended and she hated that she and her brother had done that to him. Recalling how good everything had seemed up to that fateful confrontation, her mind roamed through the events of the day.  
  
Sam had regretted the 'colonel. sir' remark almost as soon as it had left her mouth. It had felt good to be that close to the colonel Jack but, despite that, had probably been the right thing to do. Although she might wish for things to be different, they weren't and probably never could be. Sighing, she speculated that this evening had just made things a whole lot worse.  
  
For probably the millionth time she cursed their situation. To be torn between two things that you love, work and Jack, was just too cruel. She'd chosen the work, they both had. It was something worth making sacrifices for and she knew they felt the same way on that score. The colonel had even come out of retirement for it. If he hadn't done that they would never have met and she wondered whether that would have been for the best. No, she refused to regret the time she had spent as a member of his team. It was an honour and privilege to work with him, however much of a pain in the butt he could be at times.  
  
She continued to worry about what Monday would bring with it and if it was the end for them, eventually falling asleep with thoughts of how she might make it up to him.  
  
*****  
  
O'Neill's House 00:05  
  
An almost empty bottle of scotch sat on the table in front of Jack. It mocked him as if to say 'I outlasted you for a change you son of a bitch'. Jack, meanwhile, had virtually collapsed right there on his couch, TV still on. Although one would think he should be totally comatose from all the alcohol, he was restless and fitful, nightmares plaguing his sleep. He dreamed of something chasing him and he couldn't get away. It was terrifying and he woke with a start. As the nightmare came back to his fuzzy brain he realised what he was running away from - ; Carter. 


	4. Exclamation Series Part 4: Go Figure!

Title: The Exclamation Series Part 4: Go Figure!  
  
Author: Su Freund  
  
Email: su.freund@blueyonder.co.uk  
  
Website: (all of my stories can be found here)  
  
Status: Series  
  
Category: Drama / Romance / Angst  
  
Pairings: Jack & Sam  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: 7 or later  
  
Sequel/Series Info: Part 4 of the Exclamation Series. Other parts: Part 1 "Oh Crap!", Part 2, its companion piece "Holy Hannah!", and Part 3, "For Crying Out Loud!"  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Content Warnings: Some use of bad language.  
  
Summary: After the barbecue, Jack and Sam have to face each other sooner than they hoped.  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright (c) 2003 Su Freund  
  
File Size: 51 KB  
  
Archive: SJD, yes. Jackfic, Yes. Fic_with_Fins, Gateworld, FanFiction Net.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks are due to Bonnie for her beta of this fic and keeping me on the straight and narrow. Hi bonnie! And to those people who asked for a fic of the barbecue, thanks very much for the support; both For Crying Out Loud! and this sequel were written as a consequence.  
  
Go Figure!  
  
Jack had a mother of a hangover. Groaning, he eased his body out of bed. It came to him that it took longer to get out of bed these days than it used to. A sign of age, and the physical punishment he had put that body through over the years. Gone were those good old 'up and at 'em' days. Huh, go figure! It was depressing, particularly when he had a sledgehammer pounding in his head.  
  
Then he remembered the how and why of the hangover with a start. Sam. Tomorrow was Monday. Crap! As his thought processes awakened with startling rapidity, he contemplated his confrontation with Sam the next day. God, if only he could find a way to avoid that. Oh for a Goa'uld attack, an emergency, or a disaster. Yeah, a good disaster should do it.  
  
His now too swiftly thinking brain then forced him to recall his nightmares from the previous night. Sam had been chasing him like a monster Barbie doll; he was running but never seemed to get far out of reach. Not difficult to see why he had dreamed that. Go figure! Yeah, give me the Goa'uld any day, he thought, them I know how to deal with.  
  
Making his way to the bathroom, he hoped the hangover would ease under the hot running water of the shower; and that he could start to think straight about seeing Sam the next day, without imagining giant Barbie dolls. He laughed at that idea. Could he ever look at Sam again without thinking about that? God forbid. Opening the medicine cabinet and quickly dry swallowing a couple of aspirin, he turned his attention towards the increasingly inviting shower, and plans for what he would say to Sam. A good long shower always helped his thought processes.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, in the Carter house, Sam was having thoughts along similar lines. Hers, however, were free of worries about getting old; or of the hangover for that matter. Mark and the kids were leaving today. She was pissed that their rare few days together had been spoiled the previous night. Hadn't she known something like this would happen? What a fool to even think about accepting the invitation to the barbecue in the first place.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief when her family left, a little earlier than she had anticipated. Mark said they wanted to do something on the way to the airport. Sam believed it an excuse to leave the place in which he suddenly felt decidedly uncomfortable. She had planned to go with them, see them off, but now felt this was a supremely bad idea. Mark had seemed happy with that, no doubt as relieved as she was.  
  
She spent the time after they left trying to distract herself from imaginary conversations with the Colonel in her head. These imaginary conversations were hell; nothing ever turned out like you imagined it would. Sam knew it was something she couldn't really prepare for; Jack could be a mystery with unpredictable actions and reactions. It was both a charm and a curse. He knew how to keep her on her toes alright. Jack was full of surprises.  
  
*******  
  
Neither of them was prepared for the call when it came. Sam was trying to divert herself by busily clearing up the house after the visit; she thought she'd probably cleaned every nook and cranny. Jack was nursing his hangover by having a small hair of the dog and some more aspirin, wondering how much he had actually drunk to make him feel this bad.  
  
They were recalled to duty because of an emergency at the SGC. As they got ready to go, they each felt a rising dread of facing the other when they got there. No doubt there would be no time to have that little chat, as O'Neill had planned. Was that better, or worse? They would just have to try and deal with it in the best way they could. Jack groaned inwardly, regretting what he had been thinking earlier about emergencies and disasters saving him from confronting Sam.  
  
********  
  
Later, The SGC:  
  
When Jack entered the briefing room he immediately looked at Sam and his brain inserted 'giant Barbie doll'. He stifled a laugh. Sam saw this and it perturbed her greatly. What the hell was he thinking? Was he laughing at her? Bastard! Was he concocting ways for a sweet revenge for her brother's stupid behaviour? She had to get herself under control; concentrate on the mission.  
  
Jack immediately turned his attention to the rest of the room, all business. What were the SG-3 Marines doing here? Oh crap, this is gonna be good, he thought. Just then Hammond came in and the briefing started.  
  
Almost predictably, it was a mess; a conundrum. Jack winced inside wondering why it had to be today of all days. His hangover had been subsiding but was now transforming itself into a mighty powerful headache at the very thought of the mission ahead; dealing with so many unknowns was something he preferred not to do. It helped to have a little information, however sketchy. They appeared to have nothing.  
  
He sincerely hoped that his wishes earlier had not been the cause of this, knowing it was stupid to even contemplate it. He didn't believe in that sort of thing, but did pause to consider that some big fate fiend in the heavens had been maliciously inclined to curse and vex him.  
  
He had wondered why SG-3 was here. It was because SG-6 weren't available for search and rescue. They were the ones who were missing. To make matters worse, so were SG-9. The latter had been on a mission. The last report had mentioned meeting some friendly natives, then nothing. They had been overdue for 10 hours and the MALP had indicated nothing untoward. Hammond had ordered a UAV be sent through, and got a major amount of zilch for his pains. They couldn't even find the friendly natives.  
  
Although concerned for the safety of SG-6 in these mysterious circumstances, Hammond had still sent them in. Then a great deal more zilch. All attempts to contact them had failed. They could find nothing wrong, nothing that explained it. And they still hadn't located those friendly natives SG-9 had mentioned. Go figure!  
  
Hammond looked weary and care-worn. Jack knew he would be reluctant to send more men into the unknown, but no doubt felt he didn't have any other options. He would probably do the same thing. Never leave anyone behind. Jack could feel his hair getting greyer at the very thought of how they even got started once they reached the other side of the wormhole. He could do 'seat of the pants', was good at it. It looked like this mission was going to be one of those.  
  
********  
  
Daniel took a deep breath before entering the locker room. Jack was in there, gearing up. Daniel knew that he must have been pretty upset last night. He wasn't dumb, he realised that Jack had feelings for Sam that he couldn't act on or express. Ergo Jack would be pissed. Go figure! He just hoped Jack didn't decide to take it out on him. Some way to start a mission, he thought.  
  
As Daniel walked in Jack groaned inwardly. If Daniel was going to get him to try and talk, he'd probably punch him. He was in that sort of mood; ill- tempered and verging on wanting to kick the shit out of something. So he started a little internal mantra; Daniel please just don't ask, please just don't ask, please just don't ask!  
  
"Um, Jack? You OK?" He enquired tentatively as he started to gear up himself.  
  
He asked! Jack didn't really want to make Daniel incapable of going on the mission, so took a deep breath before he answered, seemingly calm.  
  
"Sure Daniel."  
  
Daniel thought Jack sounded tired and subdued. He was able to read between the lines. Jack was praying that he'd just leave him alone; was a volcano ready to explode. He could take a hint - sometimes. Oh boy, this could be a bad day, Daniel thought, and decided not to push it.  
  
********  
  
As Sam changed, she pondered the conundrum. Not the mission, but Colonel O'Neill. Oh, crap! She was fearful that she'd screw up on the mission through her preoccupation. He had been so distant towards her; had seemed uncomfortable at the briefing, although he was bound to be concerned about the mission. He was more than capable of making things up as they went along, but no commander liked to go into a total unknown. The Colonel was no exception, maybe it was that making him withdraw. Why would it be her? That was ridiculous. He was a professional. He'd get on with the job and give her no thought. She should do likewise.  
  
************  
  
Later, off world:  
  
It worried Daniel that Jack and Sam seemed so uneasy with each other. Normally the banter would be relaxed and free-flowing, but it was far from that. An uncomfortable and heavy air hung between them and it was not just because this was such a spooky mission; although everyone was getting increasingly puzzled and edgy  
  
The planet seemed almost empty. On arrival, Teal'c had found tracks that were definitely caused by military boots. Following them, however, had got them nowhere. They could find no sign of other human life or habitation, not a foot print. It was most odd.  
  
O'Neill was increasingly frustrated. Give him something he could fight and he was in his element. Sure, he was used to sneaking around; he had been in special ops, so go figure! This was different. He knew he was feeling self-conscious about this whole Carter thing. That didn't help the increasingly mounting tension that was building up; this place was so damned lacking in activity that it was eerie.  
  
"Ok, campers, lets take 10." His headache had gone but he was still feeling weary. A break might help them all. "But keep your heads up."  
  
They all sat and tried to rest for a few minutes, each one of them were feeling the weirdness of this place. Jack wondered why SG-9 hadn't mentioned spookiness when they had reported in. Hammond would surely have told them if they had.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he watched Carter. She seemed distant and cold. Why did he think it would be otherwise? Only yesterday he had screwed up badly, intimidating her brother, coming close to punching his lights out. His thoughts rambled. God, Sam, please forgive me. Forgive a grumpy old man for being so dumb and thoughtless.  
  
Had it really been only a few hours ago, that they'd been having such a good time at his place? He'd come so close to just taking her in his arms and she'd stopped him, wise woman. It hurt a little, nonetheless; her rejection of him. All that Zatar'c stuff had been such a long time ago. He knew she cared about him, but did she care in the way he wanted her to? Maybe he'd already lost her.  
  
Sam was studiously trying to avoid looking at the Colonel. Now they were relaxing a little it was giving her too much time to think. Jack often said she over thought situations. Maybe she did but she couldn't help but keep thinking about her current plight. She wanted to walk over there, force him to accept an apology; beg him to be her friend again. Now was neither the time, nor the place.  
  
It was frustrating to be so close to him but unable to communicate. They so frequently spoke without words, and she had missed that silent conversation today. She had missed it one whole hell of a lot. Sam had almost come to take it for granted. More fool her. Even she was not impervious to the Colonel's dark-side; his ability to totally shut someone out of his life and be relentlessly unforgiving. It hurt like hell and she ached from the wounds.  
  
O'Neill thought about how much he would just like to go over there, sit by her and apologise. He could hope that, this time, she would accept it, and they could be friends again. He missed the easy going manner they had with each other on missions these days. Things had changed between them so much over the years and he admired and respected her now more than ever.  
  
He could accept everything else between them, that there could be nothing between them, if he could only keep her friendship; her respect. It was very important to him; one of the most important things in the world. He feared he'd really lost it this time; as if there hadn't been enough times when it had come close. Every time he felt her disapproval, he feared for the loss. She had stuck by him, on many occasions when it was undeserving. He was a hard guy to have as a friend. Go figure! She deserved a medal for even trying.  
  
As Daniel looked on, he was saddened. It was hard to see two friends in such pain because they could not act as they wanted to, needed to, with each other. Sometimes he just wanted to lock them in a room together and exhort them to get on with it.  
  
He knew there was nothing he could do to help either of them right now. They were his friends, but neither would ever speak to him, or ask for his help, about this. Nor would they thank him for interfering, however tempting that might be. He'd probably end up with his head bitten off, although he might consider it worth trying if it came to that. He couldn't just let everything fall apart around him. It was not in his nature.  
  
Teal'c sat with a stony face, O'Neill right next to him. He turned and spoke softly, saying simply,  
  
"Can I be of assistance, O'Neill?"  
  
Jack looked up into his friend's eyes with a dejected look within his own. He knew his friend alluded to the situation with him and Sam; the tension and disruption to the normal team dynamic. It was strange that Teal'c was the one who offered this now, given his normal reticence. He had thought it would be Daniel who had so spoken. Go figure!  
  
Teal'c so often just observed, and he observed much. O'Neill observed too. He observed that Teal'c was always there for him when there was something wrong; he always supported him. It gave him strength. By saying this simple thing, Teal'c was demonstrating that he was there, as the rock for Jack to lean on when he was in trouble.  
  
"Thanks Teal'c, old buddy. I don't think you can help me this time."  
  
"MajorCarter cares about you a great deal, O'Neill." His voice was very soft and low so that no one else could hear. Jack smiled weakly.  
  
"Sure Teal'c. I know."  
  
"But you do not know, O'Neill. If you did know, you would not be feeling the way in which you feel at this very moment."  
  
"Yeah. I guess that's part of the point." Jack looked away from Teal'c at this, again capturing Sam in his field of vision. His heart flipped a little then he took a breath, about to call everyone back to order and get on with it. It helped if he could concentrate on this mission; on finding the missing teams. He looked back at Teal'c again briefly, and they just nodded to each other; a nod of friendship that meant more than any words.  
  
Porter and Johnson, from SG-3, just thought this was like any other mission and sat oblivious to it all.  
  
Then, as if from nowhere, appeared an elderly man in long flowing red robes. Jack started, and the whole team raised their weapons as one towards him.  
  
"Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you." Said the man. No, because we're the ones holding the guns here, Jack thought. Daniel could almost read Jack's mind, and moved towards him, touching him lightly on the arm. He whispered to Jack, barely audibly.  
  
"Jack, he seems pretty confident for an unarmed man. Don't do anything rash, ok?"  
  
"Daniel!" O'Neill was irritated. Daniel always thought he'd shoot these guys as soon as look at them. Daniel brushed him off and got up, slowly.  
  
"Hello. I'm Daniel Jackson. We're peaceful explorers from a planet called Earth. We travelled here through the great stone ring." He gestured in the direction of the Stargate.  
  
"Greetings. I am Tobias. I have come to welcome you to our world. I already know that you have come through the great circle of stone." Daniel introduced the rest of the team, as usual, then asked Tobias whether he had seen other people like them.  
  
"Yes, indeed I have. They are with my people. Perhaps you would like to join them?" Daniel looked at Jack who nodded acquiescence.  
  
"Oh sure. why not?" Said Jack, shrugging.  
  
He wasn't happy about it but what options did they have? They could wander around all day and get nowhere. So they followed Tobias, warily.  
  
"Daniel," he whispered "don't you do anything rash either, ok? The guy seems friendly enough, but that's what SG-9 said about the natives and look what happened. I won't believe they're ok until I see them for myself."  
  
Daniel just nodded meekly. He was also a little freaked out by all of this. Where had Tobias appeared from? Where were these people that they had seen no sign of them so far?  
  
Tobias led them through the woods to a circle of stones. They were smooth and evenly placed; obviously man made. Jack groaned; Daniel would start going on about religious meeting places any moment now. Having led them all into the circle, Tobias touched an amulet on his wrist. And then they were. somewhere else.  
  
Some sort of transportation device, thought Jack. Nothing like they'd ever seen before. Looking at Tobias, he had assumed these people were fairly primitive. Now it appeared there was more to them that met the eye.  
  
They were on the fringes of a settlement. It looked relatively primitive too. Jack wondered whether the technology was just stolen, or left behind by a previous, more advanced, civilisation.  
  
"Any thoughts, anyone? Carter?" He looked directly at Sam for almost the first time since they had arrived. She squirmed at his gaze. Just get on with the job Sam, she thought. Jack noticed the squirming and winced inside. Just get on with the job Jack, he thought.  
  
"Nothing immediate comes to mind, sir. Advanced technology like that does not fit with these people."  
  
"I concur, O'Neill. I have no immediate answer to provide." Said Teal'c.  
  
Daniel just shrugged helplessly.  
  
"All will be explained if you come with me." Said Tobias, leading them into the settlement. The people seemed amazingly incurious about the arrival of strangers in their midst.  
  
At the centre of the settlement was a larger building. It looked something like a barn.  
  
"Maybe a meeting place?" Said Daniel.  
  
Jack almost laughed. Was it of religious significance? This was the type of fact that Jack was eagerly anticipating. In his line of work this kind of information was really useful, or not! He bit back the laugh effectively. Why did he always see the bizarre in any situation? He guessed it was a defensive thing, and helped to ease the tension.  
  
"You are right Doctor Jackson." Tobias said as he led them inside.  
  
The first thing they saw as they walked in the door was the two missing SG teams. They appeared to be asleep. Jack looked at Tobias and lifted his weapon, about to ask what was going on. Daniel was just wondering how Tobias knew he was Doctor Jackson when he had introduced himself as Daniel Jackson. Neither of them had time to think further as they crumpled, unconscious, to the floor. 


	5. Exclamation Series Part 5: Peachy!

Title: The Exclamation Series Part 5: Peachy!  
  
Author: Su Freund  
  
Email: su.freund@blueyonder.co.uk  
  
Website: (all of my stories can be found here)  
  
Status: Series  
  
Category: Drama / Romance  
  
Pairings: Jack & Sam  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: 7 or beyond  
  
Sequel/Series Info: Part 5 of The Exclamation Series, sequel to Part 4: Go Figure!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Content Warnings: None  
  
Summary: Jack and Sam still have unresolved issues after the barbecue but, before they can resolve them, Jack and Daniel are attacked by aliens on a mysterious planet.  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright (c) 2004 Su Freund  
  
File Size: 42 KB  
  
Archive: SJD, yes. Jackfic, Yes. Fic_with_Fins, Gateworld, FanFiction Net.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to the wonderful Bonnie for the great beta, as usual, and the suggestions and inspiration to improve this FanFic. All mistakes are, nevertheless, entirely my own. And thanks to the readers who keep requesting more, for your support and encouragement.  
  
Peachy!  
  
Tobias was shocked; the ones called Major Carter and Teal'c were still awake, and they were pointing their weapons at him angrily, demanding to know what he had done with their friends.  
  
"What the hell have you done to them?" Major Carter asked. "And, don't even think about touching that amulet on your arm again." She said, pointing her weapon towards the wrist he was reaching his hand towards.  
  
Despite her caution, however, the building was suddenly filling with people. Teal'c pointed his gun towards them, but there were too many. Sam and Teal'c stood back to back and looked menacing.  
  
"We really do not mean you any harm." Smiled Tobias.  
  
"Then what have you done to our friends?" Sam asked.  
  
"Please. Major Carter, Teal'c. If you put your weapons down I will explain it to you."  
  
"How precisely do we know that you will not do to us what you have already done to them?" Teal'c's turn.  
  
"It would appear that we cannot, otherwise you would already be asleep with them."  
  
Sam and Teal'c saw the logic but were puzzled. Then they both realised that it must be something to do with naquada. It wasn't the first time that had been to their advantage.  
  
"How can we trust you? Apart from what you have done to our friends, you rather outnumber us." Sam said.  
  
"I promise you that we will do you no harm. You have my word. We are a peaceful people. Although we have the power to do much harm, we choose not to. None of these people are hurt; they are merely asleep for as long as we want them to be. I cannot guess why it did not work on you. Although it is written that we had an enemy a long time ago against whom it would not work either. We had to use more drastic measures. Are you our enemy, Major Carter?"  
  
Tobias bowed, and ordered the other people to leave. Then he indicated for them to sit on some cushions on the floor.  
  
"I think we should sit Teal'c. Listen to what the man has to say."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
************  
  
Jack was regaining consciousness and suddenly became alert. He thought his earlier concern about his inability to function quickly, might be unfounded as he felt fully responsive. Of course it might have been something to do with the hangover. Nothing like a mission to bring out the best in a guy. Crouching next to him on the ground was Carter.  
  
"Sir? Are you alright?" He noted her concern and smiled slightly.  
  
"Peachy! Just peachy, Carter. What the hell happened? What's going on?" he moved to get up and Sam touched his arm to stop him.  
  
"It's ok, sir. Everything. everybody is fine. We're safe."  
  
He allowed some of the tension inside of him to dissipate, but Daniel and the rest of the SGC teams were still unconscious on the floor. He nodded towards the men lying there and asked the question with his eyes.  
  
"They really are ok, sir. Just like you are." Jack nodded his acceptance. "Teal'c's talking to Tobias outside. Actually, to be more accurate, Tobias is probably talking to him." This was the most they had spoken to each other all day and, although it warmed Jack's heart, he had to put everything else above that. Concentrate on the mission; on getting his people home safely.  
  
"Ok. You gonna tell me about it then, Major?" He indicated a cushion next to him then realised that there were cushions everywhere. This was a weird place. When Sam didn't move he said, "Carter?"  
  
"Yes sir." So she sat and told him what Tobias had told them.  
  
***********  
  
Tobias' people were an old and very advanced race who had given up most of their technology many years ago to pursue a life of peace and contemplation. Strangers frightened them, but they eschewed the use of physical harm. They compensated for their lack of technology through their mental prowess; had a complexity of higher mental powers that they could use against their enemies. They could reach into their enemy's thoughts; manipulate the mind.  
  
They had feared SG-9; they were soldiers and killers. After observing for a while, Tobias befriended them, welcoming them to the planet just as he had SG-1; lulling them into a false sense of security. Then he had sent them to sleep. He had dealt with SG-6 similarly. SG-1, however, had been different. Two of their number were impervious to the commands that Tobias sent into their minds. This had both perplexed and intrigued him; sufficiently for him to decide to talk instead of using a different tactic.  
  
While Jack was asleep, Sam had negotiated for the release of her friends from that sleep. They could not be awakened normally and she suspected that only one of Tobias' people could do the job. She had persuaded Tobias that they were not his enemies and might even be allies. Tobias was not entirely convinced of that but had decided that both Major Carter and Teal'c were good people; that they could be trusted and spoke the truth.  
  
So Tobias had awoken Jack.  
  
"Good job, Carter." He was proud of her; she probably should be leading her own team by now. "So why are the others still asleep?"  
  
"Tobias thought it better if I spoke to you alone, sir. He has very strong views about how a leader should be treated." Sam smiled and it lifted Jack's heart.  
  
"Cool!" He smiled and started to get up. "Let's find this guy, get him to wake them up and go."  
  
"There's more, sir."  
  
Sighing, and settling back down again, Jack said, "Peachy! Might have guessed. What's the sting in the tail?"  
  
"No sting, sir. Just more. I don't know quite how to put this, sir, but. we're not really here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, this is all an illusion. Tobias' people don't really live here."  
  
"Have you cracked, Carter?" Sam just sighed and spoke into her radio.  
  
"Teal'c, tell Tobias we're ready."  
  
And the world as they knew it disappeared. They were back in the stone circle, where Tobias had touched his amulet.  
  
"Um. Carter. I'm not sure I was ready for that."  
  
Tobias appeared, along with Teal'c, who nodded at O'Neill.  
  
"Carter, I think I have more questions, but they can wait. Do you think I might be able to understand all this if you write it up in a report?" Sam laughed and Jack smiled at her.  
  
"Only if you read it, sir." It was Jack's turn to laugh. Good, this is good, he thought; more like normal. Then he got up to greet Tobias.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill. I think there is more that Major Carter has not told you." Sam thought, got that right, although she didn't mean what she'd left out of her recounting of Tobias' story.  
  
"Neither did I Major Carter." Said Tobias. Oh my god, he read my mind! Sam blushed to the roots of her hair.  
  
"What?" Jack asked, confused.  
  
"I'm sorry Colonel O'Neill. It was what I believe you call a private joke." And Tobias smiled enigmatically at Sam, who looked down at her feet, hoping Jack hadn't noticed her embarrassment.  
  
"Look, Tobias, much as I'd like to hang around and chat, will you please wake the others? By the way, how long were you going to leave us sleeping like that? Actually, how long was I asleep?"  
  
"All in good time, my friend." Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise at the use of the word friend, but Tobias merely continued. "You were asleep for more than 24 of your hours, Colonel O'Neill. I believe our time is measured differently to yours. We would probably have sent you back home with your memories of us erased. And we still could. We have not yet decided, and such a thing requires a great deal of effort. It is tiring. I've been sending too many people to sleep recently. And it can be difficult to maintain the illusion of a whole village of people for any length of time. It takes it's toll, Colonel."  
  
"You did all this on your own?" Jack asked, more confused than ever. "Call me Jack, by the way."  
  
"Oh I could not do that, Colonel O'Neill. I have noticed that your Major Carter calls you colonel or sir. That is surely the correct form of address." He bowed towards Sam.  
  
Jack plunged into thought. His Major Carter. If that were only true.  
  
"You do not think that is true, Colonel O'Neill? I am quite sure you are wrong about that." Now it was Jack's turn to blush. He was shocked that Tobias had read his thoughts. Peachy!  
  
"I thought you folks manipulated minds, not read them?" Jack said. Sam looked puzzled at his words, but kept her own counsel.  
  
"That is correct, but we are empathic. a little more than that. It is very complicated. You would not want me to explain it to you." Jack laughed to himself, empathise was right. "To answer your question as to whether I did this alone. Yes I did. But the amulet and this stone circle are very powerful and help strengthen and focus my thoughts. However, I am not what I appear, my people are far away."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Would you like to explain it, Major Carter?"  
  
Sam was startled. She had been mulling over Tobias' behaviour and realised that he had deliberately forced her to be alone with Jack; was making her talk to him. He was trying to break the ice between them; make them friends again. She looked at Tobias, who inclined his head. Maybe it would work. Jack was certainly less cold and distant than he had been. On the other hand, this was a mission; they had no choice but to work together right now.  
  
So Sam explained. Tobias and his people lived far underground. That is why the UAV didn't find anything. Tobias looked nothing like he appeared. Apparently he was short and squat with little red eyes, although he had not revealed himself to her.  
  
Tobias was really here. He was The Protector. His job was to protect his people from the enemies that might threaten to invade their land. It was hard to work above the ground, but he endured it. It was a solitary task, although he could call on help from his people if he needed it. He made himself appear like a human because he met other humans. It was another deceit.  
  
They talked some more and, once O'Neill thought he had all the pertinent information, and there was nothing left to say, he asked Tobias about waking his men and going home. The next thing he knew, they were at the gate, all present, correct, and awake. The others looked a little stunned and confused. Sam and Teal'c tried to explain things while Jack and Tobias continued to talk.  
  
"Are we really at the gate, Tobias? I'm getting a little confused about what is and isn't real here."  
  
"Indeed you are at the gate, Colonel."  
  
Jack smiled. "Sweet!" That saved one heck of a walk. "How? Magic?" Tobias returned the smile.  
  
"Technology." Tobias indicated his amulet. "The amulet does act as a transportation device. We do not need to stand within the ring of stones for it to work. However, much of what you have seen is a delusion; deliberately designed to mislead and give false impressions of our nature, technology and location to our enemies. The amulet does much more than what you have seen."  
  
"We'll take a dozen." Quipped O'Neill. Tobias laughed heartily and loudly, startling the rest of the guys.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, over time perhaps we can become allies, as your Major Carter would like. You are no longer considered our enemies. Major Carter is very persuasive and I feel honoured to count her as a friend. However, you are not ready for this kind of technology yet."  
  
Peachy! Jack thought, muttering, "now where have I heard that before?" He smiled towards Sam, thinking about the good job she'd done.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill. A word of advice." He pulled O'Neill slightly aside, further away from Sam. "Don't let go of what is already yours."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think you know what I mean." And he looked towards Sam.  
  
"But she's not." Just then she moved over towards them so he stopped speaking.  
  
"Are we ready to go, sir?"  
  
"Sure Carter. So Tobias, are we welcome to come back?"  
  
"Call again in a few years, O'Neill. And bring your pretty major with you."  
  
Sam smiled at Tobias. Peachy! Jack thought, another alien guy has fallen for the Carter charm. He said goodbye to Tobias and walked over to talk to the men while Teal'c dialled the gate.  
  
"Samantha." Sam was surprised as Tobias had never called her that before. "Before I say goodbye, I want to reveal myself to you. No one else will see this."  
  
He turned from a stately, grey haired old man into a troll. He looked a bit like one of those troll toys that kids used to love so much. She smiled.  
  
"You do not appear to find me repugnant." Tobias seemed pleased.  
  
"No Tobias. You're cute. And thank you." She kissed his cheek then said goodbye and, turning towards the now open gate, went home.  
  
***********  
  
Later, The SGC:  
  
A few hours later, Jack was tired and wanted to go home. Since they'd got back he'd been tied up with debriefings and medical evaluations. Then he realised that he still hadn't spoken to Sam. He couldn't just leave it like that; he needed to know where they stood. It was one thing to be OK on the mission, even if the thaw had taken a while, but quite another now they were back. He went to search out Sam and, unsurprisingly found her in her lab. Nervously he stood at her doorway watching for a short while. Christ, O'Neill face this, goddammit!  
  
"Knock, knock?" He said.  
  
Sam smiled to herself and played along with him. He did this frequently, always coming up with yet another dumb knock, knock joke. It had become a little game they played sometimes.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"ID man."  
  
"ID man who?"  
  
"I demand you let me in!" Jack smiled crookedly at her.  
  
Sam groaned, than laughed and grinned back at him. Jack thought that only Sam would appreciate such a pathetic joke coming from him. Then Sam's nerves got the better of her and she got slightly flustered and tongue tied, remembering the barbecue and her brother. She thought, oh god, here it comes. What now?  
  
"Um.come in, sir." The smile disappeared from her face and Jack felt his heart sink.  
  
"Sam, I." Jack faltered. "Sam I need to say I'm sorry, for Saturday, with your brother." He was uneasy about how she'd react.  
  
"You're sorry? Sir. It's me that should apologise. You have nothing to be sorry for. My brother was. He was rude and insulting. And you didn't deserve it. You were the perfect host, the perfect gentleman. He should never have."  
  
"God, Sam. That's not your fault. I don't blame you. It's me. I was the rude and insulting one. He was a guest in my home. He's your brother, for crying out loud."  
  
"He provoked you; he deserved it."  
  
Then there was silence and they looked at each other for a while. They were both so hopeless at expressing their feelings. Jack was relieved that Sam didn't seem to hole him responsible, but to blame her brother. Then he was concerned that the Carters might have fallen out with each other again over it. Maybe he and Sam needed to talk further after all. He couldn't just get away with those few words, could he?  
  
"OK sure. Peachy! I won't argue. Fancy a quick beer on the way home, Carter?" Jack asked, suddenly wanting very much to have this conversation with her.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry, sir, I need to stay and finish this. Thanks." She saw a look of disappointment on Jack's face. Although it disappeared as quickly as it came, it was there, and she regretted her refusal. She could have bitten her tongue off. After all that, she was refusing to go for a drink with him? It might have been an opportunity to talk. She was so relieved that he seemed to have forgiven her, didn't really blame her, that she was caught flat-footed by the invitation.  
  
"Cool. See ya tomorrow." He disappeared out of her door so quickly she could have missed him if she'd blinked. Seriously regretting it now, she thought about running after him, then considered that it would seem stupid. So she bent her head back to her work.  
  
As Jack left the mountain he wondered whether things were alright with him and Sam. Were they friends again now? He guessed she had accepted his apology. She didn't seem to want one and had been apologising herself.  
  
Had they been at cross purposes this whole time? Maybe they had. Maybe he would never know for sure. Maybe he should have insisted that they talk more about it. He wished she'd said yes to the drink. He was fiercely disappointed, much more than he could admit, even to himself. He remembered Tobias' words about not letting go of what was already his and nearly went back inside. Resisting the temptation to make a total fool of himself, he started the truck and drove home.  
  
************  
  
Later, Jack's Place  
  
It was a beautiful clear night and Jack was on his roof gazing at the stars. This and a shower; his two best places to think. He'd settled his mind that he would leave well alone with Sam; not push it. He didn't want to screw it all up and cause more trouble. If they were friends now, that was good enough for him; they didn't need to have that conversation. He was terrible at all that anyway.  
  
"Sir? Are you up there? "  
  
Sam? Jack's heart raced. What was she doing here? He hoped it was a good thing.  
  
"Sure, up here Carter." He called back, trying to contain his excitement.  
  
"Knock, knock!" Sam called up the ladder. Jack smiled.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Aardvark."  
  
"Aardvark who?"  
  
"Aardvark a hundred miles for one of your smiles!"  
  
With that she reached the top of the ladder and her broad smile lit his heart.  
  
"Sweet, Carter!"  
  
He went to give her a hand. As he took it, he felt the trembling run through his whole body as it had on Saturday. He wondered whether she felt it.  
  
"You spend a lot of time up here, sir?" She asked.  
  
"Well it beats TV most of the time. A good thinking place." He smiled and Sam wondered what he might have been thinking about. "So, to what do I owe the honour of this visit, Major?" His eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
"I never really got that chance to look at the stars on Saturday, sir." She returned his smile with one of her own. Jack's heart lurched; that smile could do something to his insides that nothing else could.  
  
"Then come into my parlour, ma'am." Realising that he still held her hand, he let it go, missing the warmth and feel of her skin. He wondered what she'd do if he kissed her right now. He wanted that. He wanted that a lot. However, he couldn't have it.  
  
Sam's heart was pounding in her chest. She began to question why she had come here at all, but knew the answer. Above everything else, she had to be sure that she and Jack were alright; that they really were still friends. There was more than that she wanted, much more, but that would do just fine for now.  
  
"So, you want to take a look at the stars, huh?" He indicated the telescope. "You remember how to use it, Carter?"  
  
"Well, actually, sir, if you could just show me again." It was an outrageous lie, and Jack knew it. She was perfectly capable of using this stuff. He remembered how she had rebuffed him that night and shuddered. Was she deliberately trying to drive him nuts?  
  
"I'm sure you can work it out for yourself, Carter." Sam sighed sadly at this remark. She too recalled what had happened that night. If only her brother hadn't been there. If only she'd had a chance to say something then. She started to fiddle around with the telescope.  
  
"Sir. Jack..." He looked up at her calling him that and they had a conversation with their eyes, both glad that the silent communication seemed to be working again. "If you could just." She indicated the telescope.  
  
Jack moved closer to her, as he had on Saturday, and went through the whole thing again. They laughed softly and whispered together as he showed her, both intoxicated with the feel of breath on their faces, the scent of each other.  
  
"I just needed you to know how sorry I am, Jack. About Mark, his stupidity and prejudice."  
  
"Sam, you have nothing to be sorry for, I told you that. He's your brother, not you." As he said it, he reached to take the hand that was holding the telescope, alongside his, then gasped at the feelings it gave him.  
  
"I should have guessed that something would happen. I did guess and dreaded the moment. Mark can be wearisome on that subject."  
  
"Then why the hell did you accept my invitation?"  
  
"I. you. caught me off guard." She laughed in remembrance of that day she had seen him jogging in the park. How sexy he had looked, how much she had wanted him, how much she still did. He was out of reach.  
  
"It's funny?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just thought." She bent her head to hide her blush.  
  
"Yes Major...? So, do I have to issue an order here?" He was joking, but she answered, nonetheless.  
  
"Actually, I thought you looked. um. pretty good that day." Jack broke into a huge grin.  
  
"Really?" he blushed. Jack blushing? Sam thought it incongruous. "You have poor taste, Carter."  
  
"Yes sir." Looking at her cheeky expression, he chuckled.  
  
"Can't have you disagreeing with your CO now, can we?" Then he took the hand he held and kissed it gently, looking into her eyes, trying to read her thoughts. For a moment, he wished he had Tobias' mental powers; he would know her feelings; and he could take her anywhere. He imagined a moonlit beach with just the two of them, waves lapping. He was almost there, holding her close in the sandy shoreline, turned silver in the light of the night.  
  
Sam grasped the hand, taking his fingertips to her lips, kissing gently, then taking the very ends into her mouth. Jack groaned. He didn't want this to stop but he couldn't really let it go further either. He might so easily loose control. Right now, he could reign himself in. So he tried to deflect from the moment a little, without spoiling it.  
  
"He came to apologise to me. Mark. Betchya didn't know that." As he suspected, Sam looked surprised. She stopped sucking his fingers, much to his relief, but didn't drop the hand. "On his way to the airport. He popped in."  
  
"No. I didn't know that."  
  
"I don't like that I've caused more trouble between you. I thought you ought to know. Although he made me swear never to tell." She laughed thinking how typical of Mark that he should not want her to know.  
  
"I'm glad you told me." She whispered it right in his ear and her breath tingled. He groaned again and caught his own breath. Jesus, Sam. Don't you know that's an erogenous zone?  
  
"God, Sam. Don't do that." His voice was low, almost non-existent, but he didn't move away.  
  
Sam drew her head back slightly looking into his eyes. She thought them so beautiful, so expressive; and she imagined she could see everything he was feeling. She felt it too. They stood like that for a while, unmoving, then Sam reached up her hand to touch his face. Jack leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, sighing. A noise came from his throat that spoke of his desire. So she lifted her lips to his, brushing them gently and stealing a light kiss.  
  
"Don't stop Jack." She moved her hand to the back of his head, stroking the short grey hair.  
  
"Sam, I."  
  
"Please Jack." He was never one to refuse a damsel in distress, so his lips touched hers again. Then they pressed harder and he opened his mouth, experimentally, to see whether she would let him probe her with his tongue. She opened hers to allow him entrance, then returned the favour with enthusiasm. As their tongues clashed inside their mouths, Jack pulled her tighter and caressed her hair. When they stopped the kiss, they just clung to each other for a while.  
  
"Sam, I don't want to be the party pooper here, but we can't do this, you know that." Jack's voice trembled. He hated to say it, hated to turn her away. It was his turn, she had done it last time. One of them had to be sensible.  
  
"Yep. I know it. I just. I wanted." She took a deep breath before plunging on, "I needed you to know that I still would."  
  
Jack pulled back slightly, smiling wistfully. "That's good then, right?" He shifted slightly uncomfortably, and replied. "Um. ditto, Sam. You know that, right?" What was he thinking? Ditto? What sort of thing was that to say? Sam, however, laughed. So very Jack.  
  
"So. can a CO still give his second a friendly little hug, sir?"  
  
"Oh, I think I can arrange that, Carter." So he continued to hold her in his arms, pulling her close again."  
  
After a long time, during which they relished the close contact and both fantasised about how it might go further, Sam pulled slowly away.  
  
"I guess I'd better go Jack." He smiled at her continued use of his familiar name. It felt so comfortable. Better not let it get that way, he thought, ruefully. She continued, "We might do something we'll both regret."  
  
Jack didn't think he'd regret it in the least; well, perhaps he was wrong there. They might end up feeling awkward. It might not work; be a total disaster. It was well and truly against the regs. At the very least, it would change the team; their work together. It was a lot to consider.  
  
"Sure, Sam." His voice was low and sorrowful.  
  
She moved quickly back towards him, giving him as quick peck on the cheek. Jack swallowed back his desire to take her in his arms once more; to make love to her.  
  
"Goodnight, sir." Jack sighed at the 'sir'.  
  
"Goodnight, Carter." He replied, guessing he ought to stay used to it.  
  
When Sam got to the top of the ladder, about to go down, she turned back towards him.  
  
"Can I come again, Jack? To watch the stars on your roof?"  
  
Jack's smile reached far into the depths of his heart.  
  
"Sure, Sam. Peachy!" 


	6. The Exclamation Series Part 6: Oh God!

Title: The Exclamation Series Part 6: Oh God!  
  
Author: Su Freund  
  
Email: sufreundficwithfins.com  
  
Status: Series  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Pairings: Jack & Sam  
  
Spoilers: Divide and Conquer  
  
Season: 7 or beyond  
  
Sequel/Series Info: Part 6 in the Exclamation Series comprising Oh Crap! Holy Hannah! For Crying Out loud! Go Figure! & Peachy!  
  
Rating: PG-13. An NC-17 version of this fic is available on my Fic with Fins site and you can find that address in my Fan Fiction Net profile.  
  
Content Warnings: use of some bad language, and references to sexual situations.  
  
Summary: After a hard and bloody mission Sam pays a visit to Jack's rooftop sanctuary.  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright (c) 2004 Su Freund  
  
File Size: 35 KB  
  
Archive: My site, Jackfic yes, SJD yes, Gateworld, FanFiction Net  
  
Author's Note: This is a very belated addition to this series, but it had to be written because my muse said so. Actually she told me to write the NC-17 version. This version is for all those who either dislike, or are unable to read NC-17, for any reason. Thanks to Bonnie for her beta of this fic. I am ever indebted for her help, advice and assistance.  
  
Oh God!  
  
Gate Room, The SGC:  
  
"Hey, Carter, I sure hope you haven't got anything non-regulation on under that uniform. Should I take a peek; do an inspection?" He winked, looking in the direction of her now covered midriff. She would never live down that belly button ring, thought Sam, although she didn't mind the Colonel's gentle teasing. It pleased her immeasurably that, right now, he was relaxed enough around her to tease her this way.  
  
She beamed a glorious smile in his direction, chuckling softly. Things had been great since that night on his roof. They'd got back to normal again. Well, almost. It was entirely possible that they flirted with each other more often. Instead of the discomfort that there could have been, there was an increasing degree of intimacy; little private moments that were just theirs. This was one such moment.  
  
"I haven't, sir. You?" She teased back.  
  
Jack returned Sam's smile with interest. Since that night, he had longed for her more than ever. It was hard, but he did not want to spoil anything or make any mistakes. He often fondly remembered the moments they had shared that night; the kiss.  
  
Wow! That had knocked his socks off. He had only dreamed about what passion lurked behind Sam's mask; now he knew that at least some his fantasy about her was very, very real. She had hidden depths and he wanted to plumb them. He smiled inwardly at that thought, it sounded sexual. Plumb her depths. Oh yeah, he could definitely have some of that.  
  
He had regretted not taking it further albeit that he knew it was the right thing to do. So why did it feel so wrong? Doing the right thing wasn't always the easy thing. Years of experience told him that, only never before in this particular context.  
  
Jack found himself thinking about her more these days, fantasising about what lay under that uniform, and what he could do to that beautiful body if he got half a chance. He had pondered making that chance. We all make our own fate. He fervently believed that. Just for a change he really wanted to follow his heart and, let's face it, his groin, instead of his head.  
  
Had he but known it, Sam felt the same way. She wished she had never left him that night; had insisted that he continue. She had an itch to scratch and it frequently nagged at her that she ought to scratch it. Sam believed that they could have some pretty hot sex and, frankly, she wanted that badly. Her mind turned to this train of thought far more than it ever had in the past. Once, she had been happy to be friends, leave it in the room. She was no longer content with that.  
  
When she was alone she found herself fantasising about him. The fantasies could be vivid and glorious, but frustrating. She wondered how true to her fantasies Jack's technique in bed might really be. She imagined them doing it sometime in the future and him turning out to be a crap lay. If that were so she would be bitterly disappointed, despite her other feelings for him. Were her fantasies setting her up for a fall? She did not want to believe that this might happen.  
  
Her CO was a very sexy and attractive man whose appeal had only increased with his years. He had to be good in bed and she willed that to be true. Poor Jack; he had a lot to live up to, if they ever got that far. It was probably more than a little unfair. On the other hand, he might live up to it. A girl can dream can't she?  
  
The problem was, he was her CO. She could never forget that.  
  
In these fantasies, her mind had ranged to the various locations and situations where they might have sex. She had thought back to that night on his roof and imagined them up there under the starlit sky. That was a favourite. She had stripped him in the locker room, imagining them in the SGC showers. Wow, that was hot. He had seduced her inside her sleeping bag while they were on a mission, quiet and slow so that they wouldn't disturb the boys. Sure, that's really going to happen. It was getting too much for a red blooded woman to bear.  
  
Sam had been very clear about how she felt that night. The words "I needed you to know that I still would." Echoed in Jack's head. Would still what? Stay with him for the rest of his life, as he wanted so much? Make love to him? He wanted that too. Boy did he ever! He'd had to take too many cold showers lately. He wanted to take a hot one; preferably with her. That was one of his great fantasies about her,. It made for some pretty interesting ideas about using shampoo and soap, scrubs and rubs, loofahs and sponges. In his mind he had made love to her all over his house and he recalled the rooftop kiss and imagined it turning into so much more.  
  
Don't go there, Jack, we're about to go on a mission. He pulled himself out of the thoughts, suppressing them deeply. She, too, knew that she needed to be the professional. She couldn't let her libido get in the way of the mission.  
  
They smiled at each other again, as they walked towards the event horizon.  
  
"Knock, knock." Said Jack just as they were about to plunge through.  
  
"Who's there?" Replied Sam, just managing to say it just before the wormhole ate them.  
  
As they emerged at the other end Jack said, "Police."  
  
"Police who?"  
  
"Police tell me some knock, knock jokes."  
  
They both laughed and the rest of the group looked towards them to get in on the joke. Of course, there was no way that Jack and Sam could, or even wanted to, share so they merely left their team mates puzzled.  
  
Rooftop, O'Neill's House:  
  
It had been a pig of a mission. Three members of SG-9 were killed and SG-1 had barely made it back to the SGC with their lives in tact. They'd had to leave the bodies of Robinson, Andrews and Miles behind. Jack hated that. He'd been in charge. Poor Hammond had the unenviable task of writing letters of condolence to their families; he couldn't even tell them that their sons or husbands had died heroes. That both saddened and sickened O'Neill.  
  
Carter had got what turned out to be a minor injury. As ever when she was injured, his heart was in his mouth until he knew she was going to be okay. Such a thing always starkly brought his feelings into focus. It wasn't all about sex, far from it. Jack's feelings for his 2IC were far more intense than to just consider what his body wanted. Sometimes he despaired that he would never get to express them to her.  
  
"Colonel? You up there?"  
  
Sam? He jumped and felt a shock of anticipation run through him, his body responding to the very idea of her presence here at his home. Sam!  
  
"Hey, Carter. Should I come down?"  
  
"I'm coming up. Knock, knock!"  
  
"Come in." he replied slyly.  
  
"Hey, play fair." She replied with a light laugh, "Sir." She added, belatedly.  
  
"Shucks...oh, ok... who's there?" Jack said, all innocence. He was enjoying their playfulness; it left a warm and fuzzy feeling deep in his heart.  
  
"Heaven." The response wafted up the ladder and Jack thought, ain't that the truth.  
  
"Heaven who?" He continued, obligingly.  
  
"Heaven you heard enough knock, knock jokes?"  
  
Jack managed a groan mingled with a laugh and then her head appeared; she was there. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his racing heart. It was getting so he couldn't function anymore without thinking about being with her. He was driving himself crazy - she was driving him crazy. He gulped as she topped the ladder and came towards him. Wow! She looked beautiful; sexy and beautiful. She was smiling in that winning way he so loved, and walked towards him. He was barely breathing.  
  
Sam was thinking how totally seducible Jack looked. She so loved him in civvies. He always wore loose fitting clothes. However much she wanted to see him in something tighter, there was an allure to his over large shirts and baggy jeans that made her want to see and touch what was under them all the more. She had been undecided what to do or say to him right up to this moment, although her insides told her exactly why she had come here, almost without cognisance.  
  
She knew that Jack would never make any serious moves on her while he was her CO, not without her prompting. Sometimes his behaviour, like the kiss, went over the edge, but they always managed to pull themselves back from it. Her Colonel - that sounded so very good, her Colonel - would never want to take advantage of his senior position. He would be affronted if people thought anything like that. Knowing all this, she started the way she intended to continue.  
  
"Mind if I borrow your telescope?" Her tone hinted at a cheeky double entendre and the glint in her eye confirmed it.  
  
"What?" He was struck dumb. Was she being flirtatious? She looked it.  
  
"Your telescope, Jack, I wanna make use of it."  
  
Jack? He thought, looking at her agog. Her expression was one of feigned innocence, her manner definitely teasing and seductive. Jack's stomach somersaulted. Jeez! He was standing next to his telescope and she moved towards him. Exactly where I want you to be, Jack, perfect, she thought.  
  
"Can I take a look?" She asked, touching his chest to push him gently to one side. His heart seemed to beat even faster, even at that mere whisper of a touch. It took a lot of willpower for him to resist reaching his hand to her in response.  
  
She bent to the telescope, her eye to its lens.  
  
"Hey look at this Jack." She said, moving slightly to one side to let him through.  
  
"What?" he was curious about what she had seen and bent where she had stood not a moment before.  
  
As he did so she moved closer, placing her head next to his so that they were touching. Jack held his breath and her lips lightly touched his cheek. A slight noise escaped from Jack's mouth and Sam smiled to herself, reaching her hand to move his face towards hers. Jack's eyes had closed and he was leaning into her hand. She stoked his cheek tenderly, and then urged him to stand upright along with her, suddenly cupping his face in her hands and kissing him fully on the lips.  
  
Oh God! Jack thought he would explode. This was just a kiss and it drove him wild. What would he do if...? Get a grip Jack, he thought, this is most definitely against regs and if it continues there is going to be no going back. He pulled his mouth away from hers and searched her eyes. What the hell is going on Sam? The question in his face and eyes was plain. She read it clearly and leaned to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill," her tone was soft and husky, conveying nothing of deference towards his rank, "if you turn me away now I may never forgive you. We watched three good men die today and I don't want that happening to us, never having done this." Her intentions were transparent; she wasn't here just for a quick hug. Alright, already, I can take a hint, he thought, not sure how much control he could be expected to exercise in these circumstances. He should push her away, reject her; but he didn't.  
  
"In that case, Major..." His own voice matched her own in it's desire. He leaned down and kissed her, passionately, hardly pausing for breath. One hand held the back of her head to him, while the other started to undo the buttons of her blouse. Oh my God she isn't wearing a bra! His hand shook slightly with the anticipation and he caressed her, eliciting the response he wanted. She pulled away from his kiss, looking into his eyes. Undoing his shirt, her fingertips stoked the hairs on his chest so lightly that it was provocative and torturous. Jack's eyes darkened with desire.  
  
"Oh Christ!" Jack exclaimed softly. "God, Sam..." he didn't finish the words and she pulled her head towards him once more, possessing his lips and mouth with hers. God, oh God, oh God! Breathily, with a slight catch in his voice, he suggested they go down to his bedroom. Sam was emphatic.  
  
"No Jack. I want to stay right here." He was surprised when she pointed to the woollen blanket he brought up there to wrap around him when it got chilly. "Right there, Jack." She whispered, pushing him towards it. She was determined to fulfil one of her fantasies, little knowing that it was shared by her admirer.  
  
He laughed headily. "Yes ma'am." Anything to oblige a lady, he thought. Particularly you Sam, particularly you. Perhaps he wouldn't have chosen for it to be start like this but wholeheartedly hoped that it would be the first of many times they would be together. Right now he would take what he could get. He wouldn't be needing a cold shower tonight that was for sure.  
  
He let go of her to spread out the blanket, then pulled her down onto it with him.  
  
"Jack, take off your shirt and make love to me. Ok?" She said.  
  
He removed his shirt and they were now both naked in the cooling air. Neither of them noticed the coolness, however, as fever had taken hold of their bodies, and they made love with a passion.  
  
Jack cried "I love you Sam!" without meaning to say it and he regretted the words. This had not been an act of love. They had been grieving the day's loss; seeking comfort and relieving the tension that years of yearning for each other had built up within them. The act did not relate to his depth of feeling for her, and he hoped it was the same for her. He was uncertain whether this was just a one time act of sexual desire for her - the desperate need of right here and now.  
  
Jack had never wanted his first time with Sam to be this soulless act that they had just committed. He had wanted to woo her, seduce her, make love to her slowly, and demonstrate his feelings for her through his touch. It might have been alright to say it then, but not now. He couldn't withdraw the words. They were true to his heart. He held her in his arms and she lay her head against his neck, covering it with small, delicate kisses as she did so.  
  
"Good." She whispered throatily in response, but did not respond with the words he wanted to hear. He tried not to think about it so he didn't ruin the moment; it felt so wonderful to hold her close, feel her next to him. Swallowing disappointment that she said nothing to hint at reciprocating his feelings, he captured her eyes with his own and smiled, and then kissed the top of her head and leaned over to pull the sleeping bag over to enclose them both within its warmth.  
  
They lay in each other's embrace for a while before she ran her finger lightly down, then up, the length of his spine and his back arched reflexively.  
  
"Oh God, Sam!" he exclaimed as he felt his need for her build again and took her mouth in his, kissing her once more, and possessing her mouth and tongue just as she had done with him. Then he nuzzled her neck, biting her lightly so that she gasped with the joy of it. This was like her fantasy come true. It was about time, she thought. He continued to caress and her, badly wanting to make love to her again.  
  
"Oh God...please Jack." She said so softly her could hardly hear it.  
  
Jack chuckled to himself. Begging. That's what he wanted. He didn't mean it in any domineering way, he merely wished for her to desperately want and desire him. After teasing her further, they made love again and savoured being in each other's arms. After Jack had made love to her for a third time, deliberately trying to please her, they were both exhausted, disbelieving that they had been capable so quickly. Eventually she spoke.  
  
"Wow, Jack, that was pretty... wow!"  
  
"Wow?" He enfolded her in his arms, once more, and kissed her nose. "It was pretty wow for me too, Sam." He smiled with his lopsided grin that Sam loved so much and she sighed contentedly in his arms. He leaned over to pull the blanket to partially cover them and folded himself around her to keep them both warm and after a while, they fell asleep like that.  
  
At some point later, Jack woke up and found Sam looking at him. It was starting to get chilly.  
  
"What ya staring at?" he whispered.  
  
"You're so... handsome." She replied shyly, blushing slightly at being caught out by him.  
  
Jack smiled at her bashfulness after all they had done earlier, and at her words. She thought him handsome, that was good. He kissed her hair and squeezed her gently.  
  
"Sam, are you staying?" He whispered softly, praying that she would answer in the affirmative.  
  
"You want me to stay?" Jack nodded and kissed her again, on the mouth this time. Not passionately, but tenderly and lovingly.  
  
"Bed?" He whispered and she nodded a response.  
  
The expectation of waking in his arms thrilled her. His earlier declaration of love had almost stunned her and she knew it was not just Jack's passion talking but was genuinely felt and stated. It filled her with joy as the realisation of what his words meant sunk in. She had merely said "good" in response and knew how she might feel if her own declaration had been met like that. He had never acted for a second as if this meagre reply bothered him but she guessed that it did. The bedroom was the place to tell him of her heart, she thought, as they threw on enough clothes to be discreet with the neighbours, if anyone was around at that time in the morning. They tossed the rest down over the roof to pick up once they reached the bottom of the ladder.  
  
Jack took her hand, much as he had that night of the barbecue and led her through the house to his room. Pulling back the covers he sat her down, then crouched in front of her. Hiding the wince at the protest his knees made, Jack tenderly caressed Sam's face. She smiled at him and lay down in his bed, moving over to make room for him and urging him to join her. After his roof seduction fantasy had been realised, the further fantasy of her staying with him all night enfolded in his arms looked about to come true as well. It was almost too much for him.  
  
Lying down beside her, he held her gently, kissing her face and then pressing his lips to her forehead affectionately. Sam lightly ran her fingers through his hair and moved her head to look into his eyes. She could see his love, and fear, so clearly that it wrenched her heart. The fear spoke of his uncertainty about how she felt or where he stood with her now that their sexual passion had dwindled. Was he afraid that, for her, this was all about sex? She stroked his cheek and kissed his nose, then met his gaze again.  
  
"I love you too Jack."  
  
Sam thought she had never seen a more dazzling smile light Jack's face. He looked so gorgeous, if not a little boyish. She had always found his smile engaging and infectious. When the corners of his mouth turned upward and his eyes danced merrily it was hard not to return it in kind. He never seemed to do it frequently enough, which saddened her. This smile lit her whole future and was bright enough to show them both the way.  
  
"Good." He responded as she had and kissed her lips firmly. Those words were enough and, as far as he was concerned, she need say nothing further.  
  
Feeling more at peace than he had done in quite a while, Jack simply lay there holding Sam and caressing her hair and back. They were too tired to make love again and he determined to show her once more how he really felt when they awoke the next morning. That this could now be a regular feature of his life warmed and comforted him.  
  
Sam was also contented. She knew they had some obstacles to overcome. It could be hard work trying to maintain this relationship but she figured it was worth striving for. There was work and the regulations; their friends and family; a wealth of history behind them that both mitigated against them and worked in their favour; and their own insular and self reliant personalities. These were simply some of the things that could stand in their way. Normally, Sam would have thought more about these barriers, delving too deeply and perhaps persuading herself to be more cautious. Tonight she cared little, wanting to live the moment and the sheer pleasure of it. She'd worry about all of that tomorrow, or the next day, or...  
  
Sam slept with her head on Jack's chest and his arm around the crook of her neck. He woke at some point and started at her presence next to him, disbelieving of his good fortune. Sam had turned in her sleep, back towards him, and he spooned against her shape, his arm encompassing her protectively.  
  
When Jack woke the next day she was still asleep and he propped himself up to watch her steady breathing and admire what he could see of her peaceful face. He'd seen her asleep many times, but this time was very different because he held her in his arms. Please don't wake up and go all Major Carter on me, Sam, he prayed. He knew too well what she could be like, how cautious she could be and how distant she could become.  
  
Her scent was intoxicating, the smell of sex and perfume in her hair. He brushed her arm lightly with his hand, bending to touch his lips to her shoulder and upper arm. Then he lay down again and snuggled up to her, his arm still enfolding her in his grasp. He didn't want to let her go and hoped he wouldn't have to. Oh, God this was everything he had hoped and wished for. He feared waking to find it was a perfectly conceived and convincing dream.  
  
When her hand slightly tightened around his and squeezed, he realised she was awake and wondered how long for. Had she been lying there wondering how to behave with him today, how to extricate herself from the situation she had instigated? As she turned she was smiling and he knew he need not doubt her, and thanked the powers for sending him to the park for a jog that day. He felt sure none of this would never have happened otherwise. Then he fervently prayed to the same powers that he would get to fulfil his shower fantasy with her this morning.  
  
The End 


	7. Exclamation series Part 7: Jack!

Title: Exclamation series Part 7: Jack!  
  
Author: Su Freund  
  
Email:   
  
Website: www ficwithfins com (insert . instead of spaces in the address)  
  
Category: Romance, with a little fluff and angst.  
  
Content Warnings: References to sex and use of mild language  
  
Pairings: Jack & Sam  
  
Season: Future  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: PG-13. An NC-17 version of this fic can be found on my Fic With Fins website  
  
Summary: After their night of passion together, Jack discovers he needs to woo Sam  
  
Sequel/Series Info: Sequel to The Exclamation Series Part 6: Oh God!  
  
Status: Series  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright © 2004 Su Freund  
  
File Size: 57 KB  
  
Archive: My site, Jackfic yes, SJD yes, Gateworld, FanFiction Net  
  
Author's Note: It's been a while since I posted a new part to this series. The rest can be found on my site if you are interested in reading it. This part is dedicated to Trish who has been a stalwart supporter and encouraged, if not begged, me to write a sequel to Part 6, particularly the NC-17 version. The fic title was inspired from her suggestions. I also want to thank Cjay for her continual encouragement of my NC-17 writings and fantasies. This is another part of the series which started with the NC-17 part and mushroomed from there. My eternal gratitude, of course, to Bonnie who patiently beta read this fic. I would never get these fics written without her constant support and guidance.  
  
Jack!  
  
Sam woke with a jolt at the realisation she was sleeping in her CO's bed. She could feel he was awake, watching her, and shivered delightfully at the feel of his hand brushing her arm. He bent down to kiss her shoulder and upper arm. Wow, how sweet was that? He thought she was asleep but still demonstrated his love for her with each touch. Then he lay down and snuggled up to her, his arm draped around her naked body.  
  
Jack! Last night he had cried that he loved her as they made love. She had known he regretted the words. Not because he didn't love her, she believed that he did, but because of the circumstances. She had come to his place wanting to seduce him, have sex with him, believing that afterwards they would part and that would be that.  
  
What on earth had made her think that? He wanted more than that, it was very clear. In all honesty, so did she. She had admired and longed for this man for so long she had forgotten there ever was a time when she hadn't. So she'd reciprocated his declaration of love, and meant it.  
  
What now? This could land them in a whole heap of trouble. Damn it, why was everything so complicated? She realised that if she put on her Major Carter hat this morning and told him it could never happen again, left him here alone, he would accept that. He would be hurt and unhappy, but would never force her to do something she didn't want to do. She didn't want to either hurt him or make him unhappy, but what now?  
  
She wanted him, very badly indeed. Even more now than before. She had fooled herself into thinking that sex with him might allow her to get it out of her system. You are kidding, right? Jack O'Neill didn't do just sex; he did something totally indescribable that she had never before encountered. He made love to her beautifully and lovingly, giving all of himself to that act. In her experience men were generally more selfish than that. Not that she'd had too many lovers to compare him with, but he inspired something in her that none of her previous experience had prepared her for.  
  
Maybe she'd just been unlucky. Or maybe Jack truly was special. She'd always suspected it, but hadn't anticipated what had happened between them last night. Or maybe it was them; the pair of them fitting like a pair of gloves. She hoped that was the real truth of it. She'd like that idea very much. There was no way she was giving him up to duty and honor now. Screw you sensible Major Carter, bring on Samantha!  
  
She tightened her hand around his and squeezed, letting him know that she, too, was awake. Turning to face him, she smiled and saw a slight look of relief in his eyes. He'd been worried that she would be the one to stop this. He was leaving it up to her. So be it!  
  
"Morning." She said, kissing his lips lightly.  
  
"Morning Sam." He grinned, responding to the kiss, and turning it into something more passionate. "Umm... this feels good."  
  
"Yep." She agreed. "Look, Jack, I think I came on a bit strong last night. You must think..."  
  
"No Sam, I know you better than that. I don't think..."  
  
"Hey, you have no idea what I was gonna say!"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
She smiled sweetly, fingering the hair at the nape of his neck. Sometimes they could read each other like a book and no words were needed. However, sometimes... well... sometimes they couldn't.  
  
"Much as I hate to do this Jack, I have to get ready for work."  
  
"And I thought you'd asked your CO for the day off." He smiled slyly and she giggled a response.  
  
"You wanna go AWOL?"  
  
"Now that's not such a great idea in the Air Force. Court martial, yadda..."  
  
"And making love to your CO is fine of course."  
  
"Sure it is. Well, if it's you and me that is. I'm not sure Hammond's my type." She laughed. "Of course I wasn't thinking AWOL. I'll give you a day off and I'll call the General. I'll tell him I met the most wonderful woman last night and I want to spend some quality time with her; get more intimate." Her responding smile was dazzling  
  
"Can we get more intimate than we were last night?"  
  
"Sure we can. I'll show you." He smiled suggestively but she didn't take the hint.  
  
"Later. I need a shower. You call Hammond."  
  
She kissed him sweetly again then threw the covers back and sashayed out of the room so quickly he hardly had time to acknowledge it. Did she say shower? Oh boy!  
  
After he made the call he approached the bathroom door. Should he go in? He still had that damned fantasy to fulfil. Well, she needed a fresh towel, didn't she? Yeah, he should go in. He quietly opened the door, wanting to surprise her, and watched her through the glass for a while.  
  
Approaching the cubicle he opened it. Sam's eyes widened with surprise, and a smile lit her face. She beckoned him in, and his shower fantasy got fulfilled in the most wonderful way possible. Soap and shampoo played a major role in their lovemaking, as he had always imagined, and the whole experience thrilled both of them.  
  
Afterwards, they washed the vestiges of soap from each others bodies. Jack's hair was still full of shampoo and Sam rinsed it for him. It was a luxurious and sensuous feeling.  
  
"Sam, if you have any more expectations, forget them right now. I'm wasted." She laughed.  
  
"Me too. Come on; let's get out before we turn to prunes under here."  
  
She took his hand and led him out of the shower, picking up the nearest towel and starting to dry him with it. The rough towel in her hands felt good.  
  
"On the other hand..." He teased.  
  
"Hey! No way Jack O'Neill. Maybe later."  
  
"I might hold you to that." He grinned, "If this old and worn out body is up to it."  
  
"You are neither old nor worn out, lover boy."  
  
"Huh! Wish that was true."  
  
"Come on Jack. What would I want with a worn out has-been? You, on the other hand, are quite something."  
  
"Why thank you Doctor Carter."  
  
He blushed, which amused Sam immensely. Jack O'Neill blushing? If only she could tell someone about that; they wouldn't believe her anyway.  
  
"Your turn with the towel."  
  
His shy smile in response gave her a warm feeling inside the pit of her stomach. God, this guy could be so cute! No one would believe that either. On second thoughts, maybe they would.  
  
After they were dry, they got dressed, went into the kitchen, and Jack made coffee. Sam watched him admiringly. The man was one hell of a hunk. They sipped their coffee in companionable silence and Sam got to thinking... way too hard and way too deep. She had told Jack she loved him, and that was true. She had implied by her words and actions that this thing between them should continue, but the cold light of day was beginning to dawn in her previously befuddled brain. Was she just caught up in the moment?  
  
She felt confused and what had just happened between them, alongside Jack's presence, wouldn't allow straight thinking. She needed to reflect, consider the consequences.  
  
Her sensible Major USAF brain was beginning to argue with Samantha. What the hell did they think they were doing? This course of action was far too dangerous and risky. She tried to hide these thoughts but Jack could almost see the cogs turning in his beautiful second in command's mind. Threat! He could smell it and it perturbed him.  
  
"Sam, don't over think this." He paused, wary of the expression on her face. His Major, his Samantha Carter. Please don't do this Sam; not now! It's too late to go back. "I want... I want this to continue... I want us to have a relationship."  
  
"Haven't we already got one of those?"  
  
"You know what I mean. Last night... this morning... It meant something special."  
  
"It meant something special to me too. I'm just not sure I'm ready to face all those implications. I'm not sure either of us is. You're asking me to breach the regs in a big way. It goes against the grain Jack. And don't tell me you don't feel the same."  
  
She had him there. Sure he'd breached regs, but not for his own benefit. There was always duty and honor to consider but he was sick of sacrificing his own feelings and life to the greater good. Their lovemaking, Sam's presence in his bed, in his arms, had all reminded him how much he needed and wanted someone in his life. He longed for it to be her. Anyone else would be second best for him and that was unthinkable.  
  
"I think we already breached those regs Sam. What's just happened was way out of line. We both know that."  
  
"It's not too late to put a stop to it Sir." Sir? This was so not good.  
  
"Sam! Haven't we sacrificed enough? You told me..."  
  
"Jack! Don't you think I know it? Please Jack, I need to think straight." You are just too darned distracting Jack O'Neill, she thought. No man had ever before achieved what he had with her body, and she'd never felt impelled to act with such wanton abandon.  
  
"I can't just shut up and leave it Sam." He knew if he pushed he might back her into a corner, in which case she could come out fighting, but he continued nonetheless. "Don't do this. Not now. You're wrong, it is too late. We can't turn back the clock and just forget all about what happened between us. Don't tell me this was all about sex Sam. Please don't tell me that."  
  
She could see he feared it, that now they'd done it she would manage to work him out of her system and go on as before. If only things were that simple.  
  
"What if I said it was?" He looked at her stunned. "For Christ's sake Jack, you know it isn't. You must know that."  
  
"Do I? If it isn't then we need... we need to get to know each other better Sam. To date, to talk like normal people."  
  
"But isn't the point that we aren't normal people? We're military, Jack, and we have an important job to do. We are risking all that if we continue with this."  
  
"I do so wish you wouldn't be the voice of reason Sam." He replied, wondering how much they risked if they didn't continue with it. It might be their one chance in a lifetime. He, for one, did not want to miss it.  
  
"Maybe one of us has to be. Maybe we need to step away from it and do some serious thinking."  
  
Jack sighed at this response. She could be right but that didn't stop the whole idea hurting. The emotion showed in his face and Sam wanted to reach out to him, but refrained. She didn't want to hurt him. She loved him, but she also loved her career and her work.  
  
This was all her fault and she knew it. Jack would never have made that first move. What had she thought she was doing? She had brought this down on them with her uncontrollable lust. Now, of course, she had that under control. Was it all about the sex? She loved him, yes, but was it enough? She had never truly thought about that question; just played around the edges of it. Now she had no choice but to think about it.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to regret what had happened. She had wanted it so badly, right there and then. However, they both had to face the consequences of her actions. It might ruin her career but Jack could be in much more serious trouble as he was the senior officer. She couldn't allow that.  
  
"I really do not want to hurt you Jack. I never intended..." She sighed heavily, not sure what to say, looking into his deep brown eyes and adding, "I love you Jack." Well that was something.  
  
"But you aren't sure it's enough, right?"  
  
Reluctantly she nodded. He had no doubts and it stung that she did. That didn't stop his little inner voice nagging that she might be right. Thinking time? Maybe he needed it too. He took her hand and she let him caress it.  
  
"So." He wasn't sure what to say to her but did not want to let her go. "Sam, can't we still have this day?"  
  
Sam nodded and lifted his hand to her lips. Her gentle kiss, her sweet breath on his hand, made his heart thump. He would burst with his love for her. Now it was all out in the open he couldn't see how to put it back. Nothing was ever going to be the same again, no matter what she decided. He had to have his shot at influencing that decision, at swinging things his way.  
  
They drove out to Twin Lakes and spent the day strolling around the area, admiring the scenery. It was breathtaking out there. The beautiful lakeside beaches nestled under Mt. Elbert, the highest mountain in the state. Twin Lakes was not a glamorous resort, crowded with condos. It was a quaint, historic mining town located in a high mountain valley, surrounded with snow-capped peaks which glistened in the sunlight. The world renowned resort of Interlaken was just a few miles away. Once upon a time, it had been the playground of the rich and famous; now it was maintained as a National Historic Site.  
  
Jack bought them lunch at a cute little place in Twin Lakes and they pretended they hadn't a care in the world. Sam was conscious that they could bump into someone they knew; someone who could ruin their lives with just a word in the wrong ear. She chose to relax as much as possible and enjoy this day with Jack as she was no longer sure that it wouldn't be their last. Jack chose a similar path, equally aware of the danger.  
  
She wanted to be with him very much and this day served to emphasise it. He was witty and charming, generous and loving. She knew he was trying hard to convince her they should be together, and he was succeeding. However, at the end of the day she determined she would part from him, at least for a few days, to give her a chance to put it all into perspective.  
  
"I like it around here," Jack said, "the lakes remind me a little of Minnesota. I'd love you to see it, the cabin, the lake, everything." She squeezed his hand in response.  
  
"One day, Jack, I promise."  
  
"It might never happen if we stop this now."  
  
"I don't really want to stop it..." He looked at her. She was prevaricating and it was damned annoying. "I just need time to think Jack. Let's not spoil this now." Changing the subject she said, "So the great Jack O'Neill loves trees after all, does he? Shall I tell?"  
  
"I trust you to keep my secrets." He replied laughingly. "The great Jack O'Neill? Oh puleeze, give me a break."  
  
"I'll consider it." She smiled and leaned towards him for a kiss. If she was playing a game, it appeared 'the great Jack O'Neill' might be winning. He hoped so; was pretty determined he would.  
  
"I could resign." He stated, out of the blue, shocking her.  
  
"You can't do that Jack."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The SGC still needs you."  
  
"Bullshit!"  
  
"I admit it is one option. Can we not do anything too hasty here? Why do you think I need this time to think it all through?"  
  
"I guess I wish you didn't feel the need to think it all through."  
  
"Jack! A few days. That's all."  
  
"We've waited so long already Sam."  
  
"I know. So a few more days won't hurt will they?" Sam said, and Jack thought a few more days might make all the difference in the world. He wasn't happy about it. "I thought we weren't going to talk about this now Jack." She added.  
  
"Ok! Ok! I surrender. We talk about it when we get back to the Springs." So the subject remained unspoken for the rest of the day.  
  
They had used Sam's car to get out to Twin Lakes and she drove home. It was starting to get late and they both needed to be at the SGC early the following morning.  
  
"You coming in?" He asked, hopefully, when they got to his place.  
  
"I probably shouldn't, but I will." She smiled and his heart soared. Was he winning her over? Don't get your hopes up too high Jack, he warned himself.  
  
Once again they sipped coffee, this time in his living room, not at the kitchen table.  
  
"You still want time to think about all of this Sam?"  
  
"I'm sorry..." She tailed off, unable to look him in the eye. They'd had such a wonderful day and she was reluctant to spoil it. It had given her a taste of how things could be and she knew they could be really good.  
  
"I wish..." He started, unable or unwilling to express himself further. Instead he put his arm around her and she tried to pull away.  
  
"Sam," He said quietly in response, the pain eating at his insides, "if you are gonna leave me here contemplating my navel at least let's not part with a sour taste in our mouths, ok?"  
  
She nodded and let him hold her. It made her feel warm and secure and she knew she wanted that just as much as anything else, if not more. The only way to make up her mind was to distance herself from him in some way.  
  
"I just don't want the physical to overcome the emotional, ok?" She said, leaving him at a loss as to what to do or say. "Perhaps I ought to go now."  
  
Inside he was screaming that he should stop her, speak, act, do anything, but he remained silent, kissing her hair. She squeezed him gently and then escaped his grasp and stood up. He walked her to the door.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye then, huh, Sam?"  
  
"Not goodbye Jack. We're friends, whatever, right?"  
  
"I'm not sure that's enough anymore. Whatever happens now Sam, you know things are never going to be the same." So we might as well go for it, he thought, and to hell with everyone and everything else.  
  
"I'll bear that in mind. The weekend, ok?" She said, grinning, and giving him hope again. She took him in her arms and pulled him to her and he returned the hug, snuggling his face into her neck.  
  
"Yeah... sure... the weekend Sam." Unsure what that portended, but it was only a few days away and that was good. "I'll see you at the SGC in the morning then."  
  
"Yes Colonel." She said as she pulled away, turned and left. He watched her go to her car, get in and drive away. She didn't look back and he prayed that she wasn't driving out of his life forever.  
  
Closing the door he sat and thought about it. Maybe it had been too perfect, too good to be true; the story of his life. He could not let her do this, but respected her need for thinking time. That did not, however, stop him taking action.  
  
Sam tried to shut it all out on the way home and concentrate on her driving but, when she got in, she started to shake. Was it all a mistake? Should she have stayed? He might never know how much she had wanted to. Why do you doubt this Sam, she asked herself? All those years of yearning, loving, suppressing. It had all come out way too quickly and it scared her, even though she had instigated it. Why couldn't she make things simple and just be with him? Oh, no. Major Carter couldn't do that. She was an idiot and far too sensible for her own good.  
  
Sam cursed herself, unsure anymore as to why she wasn't with Jack right now, making love, or merely lying in his arms. Samantha Carter, you are such a fool; you already know what you really want. Why are you so scared to just reach out and take it?  
  
The knock at her door early next morning puzzled her. When she answered, a huge bunch of flowers hid the delivery man.  
  
"Samantha Carter?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
She smiled. This had to be Jack. Who else? He was trying to woo her and it felt good. She wondered how he had managed to arrange this delivery when they'd been together until late the previous day, figuring he must have done it before they had even left for Twin Lakes.  
  
Rushing the flowers through to her kitchen she was wondering whether she actually had any vases big enough for this bouquet. There was a card. It read 'Samantha, it's too late to turn back. J x'. Her heart pounded loudly. Jack! It's not as simple as that and you know it. She caressed the card in her fingers knowing that it was something she would keep forever, whatever the outcome, even though she knew it had been written by someone else. They were his words.  
  
Breathing in the scent of the flowers, she finally found a large vase and arranged them. Amongst them were a few roses and she plucked one out.  
  
"You are coming to work with me buddy." She told it.  
  
Some people looked at her a little askance as she carried the red rose down into the bowels of the earth and to her lab. She found an appropriate container and went to the mess for coffee and breakfast. He was already there, sitting alone at a table in the corner, surrounded by files. It would seem strange if she did not sit with him, she should make things appear as normal as possible.  
  
"Morning Sir." She said as she slipped into the chair opposite him.  
  
"Morning Carter. Nice day, isn't it?" He smiled at her in the most winning way conceivable, looking into her eyes, and then he turned back to the files.  
  
"Yes Sir. Pity to be stuck inside the mountain."  
  
"Them's the breaks. Of course, we could always go AWOL..." He left the rest unsaid and didn't lift his eyes from the files as he spoke.  
  
"That's probably not such a great idea Sir."  
  
"No. Probably not." He looked up again, catching her eyes once more. "You seem to be in a good mood Carter." He raised his brows in a question.  
  
"Oh, a good friend of mine sent me a beautiful bouquet of flowers, Colonel. It kind of... made my day. It was very sweet of him." Sweet?  
  
"Him? Oh yeah?" His smile was teasing and his eyes danced with mirth.  
  
"Yes Sir, him." She returned the smile.  
  
"I'm glad to know you have a life outside of this place Carter. About time." His eyes strayed back to his paperwork. "Good luck with it."  
  
"Umm... thank you Sir, I might need it."  
  
He looked up at her again wondering what she actually meant by that remark, but was unable to continue as Daniel chose that moment to join them. The guy had incredibly bad timing.  
  
"Morning Jack, Sam." Daniel said.  
  
"Hi Daniel. And how are you this bright and sunny day. Carter just refused to go AWOL with me. How about you?"  
  
"Umm... well, actually Jack, I have an artefact..."  
  
"For crying out loud Daniel, I was kidding. You can be way too serious sometimes. Do you know that?"  
  
"Well actually Jack, it might surprise you to learn that I do know that."  
  
Sam sighed. If it was going to be one of those Jack and Daniel mornings it was time to go and start her tests.  
  
"Well guys, I've got work to do. I'll leave you to it."  
  
"What is it you're doing again today Carter? Remind me." Jack asked.  
  
"I'm running some tests on that alien doohickey SG-13 brought back from their last little field trip, Sir."  
  
"Doohickey Carter? You should watch those bad habits you're picking up from your CO, Major."  
  
"I'm sure they're not all bad, Colonel." She met Jack's smile with her own and left the boys to play their games. Daniel felt like he had missed something in their brief exchange.  
  
"What's going on Jack?" Daniel asked when she had left.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jack replied. Had it been that obvious?  
  
"Oh... I don't know. Forget it."  
  
Jack breathed a sigh of relief. In theory he ought to be more careful while they were around everyone else, at least until this thing was resolved. He wasn't sure he was up to that task anymore, having played that role for far too long already.  
  
"Well, Danny boy," Jack said, and smiled inwardly at Daniel's irked expression on hearing his use of that nickname, "I have work to do." He picked up his files and left Daniel alone, hiding himself in his office. He really needed to catch up with this paperwork; however loathed he was to do it.  
  
Later on he sent Sam an e-mail simply saying 'Knock, Knock', and tapped his fingers impatiently for a response.  
  
Ten minutes later he got his reply 'g Who's there?'  
  
Jack: 'Iris!'  
  
Sam: 'Iris who?'  
  
Jack: 'Iris you were here!  
  
Sam: 'Ha, ha, groan!'  
  
He knew she had laughed and considered himself satisfied with that few minutes work, merely replying with ' ;-) ', which served to remind Sam that he knew more about the world of computers than he liked to let on.  
  
In the afternoon, Jack decided to go for it and risk paying a visit to his favourite Major. As he stood at the door watching, he noticed the solitary rose on her desk and grinned to himself in a self satisfied way.  
  
"Come in Sir." Sam said, without even pausing to look up. She sensed his presence in her doorway; always could. Much to her horror, her heart rate started to rise.  
  
"Hi Carter. Just thought I'd mosey along to see how you're getting along."  
  
"Sure Sir." She looked up and saw his eyes looking at the rose.  
  
"So this man of yours... roses?" What was this game he was playing, she asked herself, but happily continued to play along.  
  
"Oh, it was a mixture of flowers Sir. This is just one of 'em."  
  
"A little reminder, huh?" He asked.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Good." He beamed at her and Sam thought him a little too smug. However, she let the thought die as she luxuriated in his brilliant smile. He could knock a woman dead with that smile.  
  
"He shouldn't take anything for granted though." She warned, her tone friendly rather than forbidding.  
  
"I'm sure no man would be foolish enough to do that with you Carter." The smile was gone and replaced with a dead pan expression. "Well, I guess I'd better get back to that darned paperwork the Pentagon cares so much about." He said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "I hope the...er... whatever it is you're doing goes well." He waved his hands through the air in a careless gesture and then turned and left before she could say anything.  
  
A secretive smile lit his face as he returned to his office. That was enough for one day, now how about tomorrow?  
  
Sam smiled stupidly at her empty room for at least 10 minutes, unable to concentrate on her work. A warm feeling suffused her as she thought about him. She couldn't really see any prospect of her turning Jack down. There was no way she was going to say no to him; she knew that. She had told him the weekend; she'd have made up her mind how to tackle it by then. If Jack continued to woo her in this strange but rather interesting way then it could be fun between now and then.  
  
When the delivery man was on her doorstep again the following morning Sam was more than surprised. This time it was a dozen red roses.  
  
"This guy's got it bad." The delivery guy commented.  
  
"Yes, I do believe he has." Sam replied, dreamily.  
  
This time the card simply read 'Samantha, I love you. J x' and she found her heart pounding even faster than it had the previous morning.  
  
She sought him out, relieved to find him in the mess once again, and settled herself opposite him.  
  
"It was a dozen red roses this morning Sir."  
  
"Really? This guy of yours has got it bad." He searched her eyes.  
  
"It seems so. That's what the delivery guy said." Jack smiled again.  
  
"So Carter, is it serious?" He risked asking.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You aren't sure?"  
  
"It's not that simple Sir."  
  
"Isn't it?" His eyes questioned that.  
  
"Well, it is and it isn't."  
  
"I'm sure you'll make the right decision Carter." He certainly hoped so.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
She was disappointed that she received no e-mails or visits from him that day and was surprised and delighted when he rang her at home that night.  
  
"Knock, Knock." he said without even a hello.  
  
"Who's there?" She grinned to herself, stomach churning with excitement.  
  
"Jaws!"  
  
"Jaws who?"  
  
"Jaws truly!"  
  
"Jaws truly awful." She said as she laughed and he joined in.  
  
"Tomorrow Carter."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
That was it. He rang off abruptly leaving her with the phone to her ear daydreaming about him. In bed that night she fantasised he was there in her arms and cuddled a pillow close to her breast.  
  
When the delivery guy turned up again the following morning, Sam wondered if this was going to happen every day until she told Jack her decision. She wouldn't be surprised. It wasn't flowers this time, but a huge bunch of balloons. The card said 'How am I doing Samantha? Any hope? J'.  
  
When she got to the SGC, she avoided the mess instead sending him an e-mail saying 'I'm thinking of eloping with the delivery man." Five minutes later Jack was standing in her doorway again as she knew he would.  
  
"Morning, Carter."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Cute delivery guy, huh?"  
  
"Oh yes Sir." Actually, he was short, balding and had a large pot belly.  
  
"Ummm... Perhaps your guy ought to check out the competition." He joked, raising a big grin from his second in command.  
  
"Had you wanted something in particular Sir? I have to finish this sometime today." They were going off world tomorrow and Hammond had given her until then to solve the mysteries of the 'doohickey'.  
  
"Carter... I was thinking... hey don't look so shocked." She giggled. "The four of us haven't been out for a while. So how about tonight? Steaks, strictly soft drinks only? Not too late? After all we are on a mission tomorrow. Daniel and Teal'c are game. How about you?"  
  
Jack had set up this little scenario the previous day. It was the closest he could get to dating her right now. Surely two chaperones should be enough.  
  
"I'm not sure Sir."  
  
"You've got another arrangement? This man of yours for example?" He asked, jocularly. Inside he was pleading, please don't say no Sam, I'm missing you.  
  
"Not really. I'm still giving that situation some serious consideration Sir."  
  
"Well I'm pleased to hear that. The guy deserves a break. So, how about it? Tonight? 7.00 at O'Malley's?"  
  
"Daniel and Teal'c are actually coming, aren't they Sir?" She asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Of course Carter. Would I lie to you? I wouldn't..." He was going to say 'push it that far' but decided against it.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there." She agreed and relief was evident in his face.  
  
"Right. Great. See you later then."  
  
When she arrived at O'Malley's her three team mates were already there. Daniel and Teal'c sat opposite Jack, leaving the seat next to him for her. She fleetingly wondered if Jack had planned it that way, deciding that there was no way he would have said anything to either of their friends about their situation.  
  
"Hi Carter. Glad you could make it." Jack said pleasantly, smiling as she sat down.  
  
"Sir, guys." She nodded a greeting to Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
Once again Jack was witty and charming, determined to prove what good company he could be. He paid a lot of attention to Sam while not neglecting his other team mates. Daniel was puzzled by Jack's behaviour; pretty sure that something was going on that he didn't know about. Was Jack flirting with Sam?  
  
They'd always had their moments but there was something about this that Daniel couldn't quite put his finger on. It was different. He decided to rib Jack about it at the earliest opportunity - while Sam wasn't around, of course. In the meantime he joined in the conversation as normal, but kept a watchful eye on proceedings. Sam appeared to be enjoying it.  
  
After dinner Jack suggested a game of pool. Daniel and Teal'c declined and watched Jack and Sam as they competed. Jack didn't stand a chance in hell of beating Sam at this game, Daniel thought, she is just too good.  
  
"Colonel, you should have gone for that ball." Sam said, pointing to the table.  
  
"Well, Carter, perhaps you ought to show me, next time." Jack smiled.  
  
She missed her next shot and Jack was pretty convinced she'd done it deliberately as even he could have potted that one. She got up close to him; he could feel her breath on his face and his heart raced with desire.  
  
"Look Sir," She said in a playful, but respectful tone, "do it like this; that ball there. Look along the line of the cue. I'm surprised you aren't better at this game, Colonel. If you can aim a gun accurately it doesn't take much to extend that to pool."  
  
Jack smiled, savouring her attention, and almost gasped aloud when she put her hands over his on the cue and leaned over the table with him, pulling back the cue. He followed her line of vision. They hit the ball and it went right into the pocket with deadly accuracy. Sam slowly and agonisingly extricated herself from Jack. He was just glad he was wearing loose trousers. Wicked tease Sam, but wonderful, he thought.  
  
Daniel raised his eyebrows and looked at Teal'c. Now Sam was flirting with Jack, in the most outrageous way. What was going on?  
  
"Teal'c, have you noticed anything unusual tonight," he asked curiously, in low voice, "between Jack and Sam?"  
  
"Indeed, DanielJackson." Teal'c replied. Neither man could have failed to notice.  
  
"So what do you suggest my next move should be Carter?" Jack asked, looking deep into her eyes. Daniel began to wonder why he and Teal'c were even there. Right now their other two team mates were behaving as if they weren't.  
  
"Well, if it was me, I'd go for that shot." She said, indicating her line of thought with her hands.  
  
"That looks hard Carter." He said.  
  
"Well, Sir, it isn't. Not really."  
  
She smiled sweetly and moved to demonstrate it to him once again. They stood so close together there was no space between them. Why don't these two just get a room, thought Daniel? You could cut the sexual tension with a knife.  
  
"Knock, Knock." Jack whispered while she was close to him, so that Daniel and Teal'c couldn't hear. She smiled and took the bait.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Ivan!"  
  
"Ivan who?"  
  
"Ivan enormous snake in my pocket!" He exclaimed and Sam chuckled.  
  
"Really Sir? You ought to watch out for those pesky things, Colonel, they can be dangerous." She looked at him and waggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Jack titter in response.  
  
This time the ball did not behave as it should have.  
  
"You jogged me Sir!" Sam said with faked petulance.  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did so... Sir"  
  
"Well... whatever." Jack grinned and shrugged. "Your turn Carter."  
  
"Actually, I need to go where you men can't follow." She said, disappearing to the ladies room and leaving Jack with a stupid smile plastered on his face. Daniel made his move.  
  
"Something you wanna tell us Jack? You and Sam are being a little, well, you know... " He asked, direct and to the point.  
  
"What do you mean Daniel?" Jack replied with an expression of innocence.  
  
"Don't be coy Jack. We both have eyes in our heads and are pretty intelligent guys." Daniel responded indicating him and Teal'c as the "we" he'd referred to.  
  
"Just remember that I said nothing, O'Neill." Teal'c intervened at Daniel's inclusion of him in the question. Jack smiled.  
  
"For crying out loud, Daniel, nothing's going on. We are just having a friendly game of pool here."  
  
"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed in frustration.  
  
"Daniel." Jack said with a neutral expression, unperturbed by Daniel's reaction. He had known they would notice something; it couldn't be avoided. No way was Daniel going to get anything out of him and Daniel knew it, so he gave up, thinking he might raise it another time.  
  
When Sam came back they finished the game without further overt flirting, although Daniel noticed some of the looks they exchanged. Sam won of course. Jack joked that next time they'd try arm wrestling and he and Sam laughed as if it was a private joke. Neither Daniel nor Teal'c got it.  
  
After that Jack decided to call it a night. They all needed a good night's sleep if they were going to be alert off-world the next day. It was a routine mission but one should always be prepared for anything.  
  
They parted in the parking lot and, once Jack had disappeared to his truck, Daniel quizzed Sam.  
  
"So what is going on with you and Jack, Sam?"  
  
"What do you mean Daniel?" She said, echoing her CO's own reply.  
  
"It's just that you... seemed more friendly than normal?" He ventured.  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed." She replied, dead pan expression on her face. Daniel knew he was going to get nowhere with her too, but vowed he would get to the bottom of it.  
  
Early next morning the same delivery man was on her doorstep again. He held a single, very beautiful, white orchid in a pretty box.  
  
"Aren't you gonna say yes to this guy soon? Put the poor chump out of his misery?" The man said, making Sam laugh.  
  
"Probably." She replied, "But I am enjoying it."  
  
The man sighed and muttered something about 'women' under his breath as he was leaving.  
  
The card inside the box said 'Samantha, you warm my heart, please let me warm yours, J'.  
  
Oh Jack! Her heart was so warmed, it was almost boiling.  
  
When she got to the SGC she rushed to the mess but he was conspicuously absent. So she hurried to his office, which was also lacking his presence. Where the heck was he? In the end she didn't catch up with him until they all met in the gate room, ready for the mission.  
  
Instead of saying what she had wanted to, she started on a knock, knock joke as they approached the event horizon side by side, remembering when he had done the same thing as they stepped through the gate for the fateful mission that had started all this.  
  
"Knock, Knock." She said.  
  
"Who's there?" He answered, obligingly.  
  
"Dewey!"  
  
"Dewey who?" He timed it perfectly so that he said it as they entered the wormhole and when they came out on the other side, she finished.  
  
"Dewey have to keep saying all these jokes!"  
  
Jack thought this hilarious and was glad Teal'c had gone through first. At least one of the four of them was alert.  
  
"More trees. Oy!" Jack said as he looked around, his eyes alighting on Sam, who suppressed a grin. It seemed he was winning this little game, but they were on a mission now and should not allow themselves to get distracted, so he quickly became business like and Sam took his lead.  
  
A little later, as they walked together, she ventured a comment.  
  
"It was a white orchid this morning Sir."  
  
"Really? How romantic." He smiled. "So how is he doing?"  
  
"He'll have to wait until the weekend to find out." She replied, a hint of a tease in her voice.  
  
"Well, that's tomorrow Carter."  
  
"So it is Sir."  
  
Despite the warmth that he felt from her reactions, Jack was taking nothing for granted. This was partly because she had warned him not to, but partly because he was not a man that was over filled with confidence in his abilities as far as this particular woman was concerned.  
  
Underneath, doubt gnawed at him, leaving a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. If she did decide that the practical and reticent Major should win over the devil may care and forthright Samantha, he was determined to fight it tooth and nail. He could no longer bear the concept of her loss to him.  
  
They had found nothing of interest on the planet and were on their way home. Would she really tell him her decision tomorrow? He held a good deal of hope that it would be in his favour, regardless of his qualms. He was debating it all in his mind, instead of concentrating, when the staff blast hit him in the chest, full force.  
  
Oh God! Distraction was one reason why you shouldn't fall in love with one of your team mates, he thought as he fell, and then nothing.  
  
Sam was aghast and ran over to him, careless of her own danger.  
  
"Jack!" She cried as she crouched down next to his prone body.  
  
TBC in Part 8 


	8. Exclamation series Part 8: Sam!

Title: Exclamation Series Part 8: Sam!

Author: Su Freund

Email: 

Website: www ficwithfins com (insert . instead of spaces in the address)

Category: Angst, Romance

Content Warnings: Very mild language

Pairings: Jack & Sam

Season: Future

Spoilers: Abyss

Rating: PG-13

Summary: To his dismay, Jack's injury stops him getting an answer from Sam

Sequel/Series Info: Sequel to The Exclamation Series Part 7: Jack!

Status: Series

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Copyright © 2004 Su Freund

File Size: 54 KB

Archive: My site, Jackfic yes, SJD yes, Gateworld, FanFiction Net

Author's Note: My thanks to Bonnie for her patience and helpful advice as my beta reader, for the book covers makes from the art or caps that that I send her and, last but not least, for her hard work on the Fic with Fins website. She also made a very wonderful book cover out of a cap of Jack, which can be found at on my website, Fic with Fins.

**Sam!**

Jack woke up to the sounds of gunfire and staff weapon blasts. Was that a grenade he'd just heard? Quickly opening his eyes he saw that Sam was close by. He'd been moved behind some cover from the firefight, and she was protecting him vigorously.

"How long was I out?" He asked, a little groggily.

"Only a couple of minutes or so Sir." She replied, 100% Major Carter. "I managed to drag you over here out of the way." On your own, and without getting yourself killed? Jack thought. Nice one Sam! "Why are these Jaffa such poor shots?" she continued firing as she spoke, shouting to be heard above the weapons fire. "I thought we'd lost you Sir. It's a lucky thing you're wearing that new armour in your vest. You hit your head when the blast threw you back."

"Yeah, so it tells me."

His head throbbed and he could feel the bump. He figured he must have spent a good deal of his life suffering from concussion; he was used to it. His chest hurt like crazy too and he wondered whether the force of the staff blast had cracked a rib. At a minimum it would probably cause severe bruising. That might put the brakes on what he hoped would happen with Sam this weekend. Damned Jaffa! He started to get up, with some difficulty but full of determination. Boy, if he ached like this now, what was this going to feel like in the morning?

"I really don't think you should do that, Colonel." Sam warned.

"Probably not, but I think we have more to worry about right now than my sore head, Carter." He replied in full Colonel tone that brooked no argument. He peeked out from their cover to spot his targets. Oh there you are, you pesky little vermin, he muttered to himself, merrily. Boy, am I going to enjoy this. He fired.

"Do we know how many there are?" He asked, needing Intel.

"I think maybe a dozen?" Same old... they were outnumbered. "But we got some of them sir. At least four, so far, I think." Well that shortened the odds a little. "Daniel and Teal'c are over there Sir." She indicated.

"Yeah, I spotted 'em." He fired another salvo, felling at least two of their enemy. "Daniel, Teal'c," he spoke into his radio, "Are you ok?"

"Hunky Dory Jack," Answered Daniel, "but a little on the busy side right now."

"Me too. O'Neill out." He said, downing another Jaffa to notch onto his bed post. He'd soon be needing a new bedpost. He wondered just how many of these guys he'd killed over the years. "Carter, I'm gonna try sneaking round the back of them. Cover me!"

"Colonel...!" Her voice held a protesting tone.

"No buts, ok?"

"Jack, don't get yourself killed?" She pleaded and he winked at her.

"And miss this weekend? You're kidding, right?"

Then he started running like crazy, dodging a number of staff weapon blasts while Sam fired like a woman possessed, trying to protect the man she loved. She got one in that little spurt.

She saw Jack suddenly hit the ground and her heart leapt into her mouth, as it had earlier when she'd thought he might be dead. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him move and start crawling round behind the Jaffa, stealthily avoiding detection.

This relationship thing sure was complicated. She was finding it hard to act the good 2IC, instead of the adoring lover. She was betting it was similar for Jack. Still, she had the solution in the palm of her hand.

"Teal'c, Daniel," She spoke into the radio, "The Colonel is heading behind the bogeys. Watch for cross-fire!" She ordered.

"Ok Sam." Acknowledged Daniel.

The Colonel's tactic worked. He came up behind two of them, separately, without them even guessing he was there, slitting their throats quietly so he didn't give away his position. If there really were only a dozen it meant there couldn't be many more left, nevertheless he would err on the side of caution.

The rest were despatched quite quickly after that as he and Teal'c downed them in a kind of pincer movement. Now all they had to worry about was getting control of the gate and going home. That proved to be easy as there were only two Jaffa guarding the gate. By now Jack was feeling a little groggy and queasy, the effects of the concussion catching up with him. He ached like hell and probably had not helped himself by being so active after the hit. Infirmary, he muttered under his breath. Dammit!

"Dial us home, Daniel." He ordered in a subdued voice.

Sam immediately stepped to his side lightly grasping his arm, concern clearly showing on her face.

"I'll be ok Carter." He smiled. "It's nothing a couple of aspirin and a good night's sleep won't cure."

"Yes Sir." She said, nodding and looking into his eyes for confirmation. She was betting he needed more than a couple of aspirin and a good night's sleep.

Inevitably, Jack was confined to the infirmary, which he protested loudly, saying it was Friday and he deserved a weekend to himself, at home. X-rays showed his ribs were fine, but they were beginning to turn black and blue with the force of the blast. It hurt, and would probably hurt even more the next day, but it beat being dead. Being dead was not something he planned for himself right now, not when there seemed one heck of a lot to live for. Sam had promised a decision this weekend and he wanted to be there to hear it. She'd hung around the infirmary with the others for a while to ensure he was alright, and then dutifully they had reported to the General and gone home. Nice life for some!

Once she was home, Sam fretted about Jack a little but knew he'd be alright. Her mind kept straying to those moments when she'd seen him hit by the staff blast and thought he might be dead. Her heart had nearly broken in two. It wasn't the first time she had thought him dead, worried about him dying, or that he was missing. It had happened a lot over the years and, although she had doggedly carried on being the good Major, the pain had been acute and almost unbearable. A life without him, even as a small part, would probably be intolerable.

When the delivery man turned up yet again on the Saturday morning and handed her an envelope, she was giddy with anticipation. Greedily she tore it open. There was more than one item inside.

She drew out the first thing, the biggest. It was a sheet of luxurious thick paper and looked like some sort of certificate. It was brief and to the point, so like Jack: 'Pay the bearer, Major Samantha Carter, a week in the luxurious Minnesota home of Colonel Jack O'Neill. To be redeemed at a mutually convenient date. Valid for 6 months.' It was signed in his unmistakable hand.

The second was a card from Denver's most exclusive and expensive restaurant. On the back was a note from Jack with a time and date a month from now. He had scrawled something else too: 'It's booked, and so is the hotel, so you can't let me down now, J x'.

The third and final thing was a card with a very pretty picture of flowers on the front. Inside it simply said, 'Samantha, yours always, Jack."

Sam smiled to herself. Jack O'Neill was quite a man. She couldn't imagine how he'd organised it all, but it had no doubt helped him pass away some his bored pre-mission hours, and given him a great excuse to avoid official paperwork. Heck, how could she say no to this man?

Jack was royally pissed. The Doc was insistent that he should stay in the infirmary for a few days until he started to recover. He might not have cracked his ribs but he still had concussion, and the after effects of a staff blast full in his chest, to contend with. The armour might have saved his life, but the blast had screwed up his whole weekend. He whined, groaned and made a pain in the butt of himself to no avail.

Sam! So much for finding out what she had decided. On the basis that she might pay him a little visit, he asked one of the nurses to call and tell her he was still there.

"She called already this morning to check on you Colonel." Said the nurse.

"She did? Oh, ok then."

It wasn't long afterwards that she turned up, the other members of SG-1 in tow. Dammit! Jack cursed to himself. He'd wanted Sam alone; well as alone as one could get in a place filled with nurses and surveillance cameras. They all had concern written over their faces and he reflected that they'd had a lot of practice with being worried about his well-being.

"I'm fine really," He said in answer to their enquiries, "No serious damage, just a sore head and a bit of bruising on my chest, that's all."

"A bit of bruising, you say," The nurse said in a slightly derisive tone, "a master of understatement as usual Colonel O'Neill." She turned to his team mates. "If truth be told he looks like he was hit by a bus."

Jack winced and caught Sam's matching grimace.

"He'll be here a few days then?" She enquired.

"That's what the doctor says." The nurse replied, and then disappeared to do some chores.

"I figure we see more of you in here then we do on missions." Daniel joked, smiling at Jack, "You really should take more care of yourself Jack."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

Sam said nothing, merely looking sympathetic.

"Hey! It's not my fault we seem to keep bumping into the bad guys." Jack protested. He looked at Sam and shrugged. "So much for my weekend." He added.

"Had plans did you Sir?" She asked, a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah, big ones." He replied grumpily.

"Anything we can do to help Colonel?" She said in an innocent voice, an enquiring look on her face.

Damn you Sam, Jack thought, you know what I want, what I need. I need to be put out of my misery.

"I doubt that Major, but thanks for askin'."

He had a pained expression on his face which nearly made Sam laugh. She came closer to his bed and subtly brushed his hand with hers. What the hell did that mean? Did it mean anything? Was it an answer? Jack pondered that but lacked the confidence in her decision to be sure. He tried to read her thoughts in her eyes but all he saw was concern. He was no closer to his answer.

The three friends sat down by his bed and they chatted about this and that. Jack tried to stay cheerful but felt pretty down about his ruined weekend and the uncertainty. Who knows, maybe his weekend would have been ruined anyway? Maybe his whole life would be ruined. So much depended on that answer.

"Look kids," Jack said eventually, "I'm sure you have other stuff to do with your weekend so don't feel obliged to hang around the infirmary, ok?"

"Is that a hint Jack? You aren't very subtle sometimes, do you know that?" Said Daniel. "Well, there was that artefact I wanted to translate. I was gonna come in anyway to take a look. I could go do that, come back later, let you rest a while."

"I promised Sergeant Siler that I would assist him with some maintenance of the Stargate." Teal'c offered.

"So what about you Carter? Got a hot date to run off to?" He asked, looking her in the eye with a plea for her to stay behind.

"I wish!" She retorted with a smile. "I have half a dozen experiments I want to run, some housework and shopping to do, and a little paperwork to sort out. But right now, how about a game of chess Sir?"

"Sweet!" Jack's smile rammed into Sam like a steam roller, flattening her, and her heartbeat raced erratically for a few seconds. Whoa! That is one killer smile, she thought.

Daniel and Teal'c took the hint and left them 'alone'.

"So." Said Jack, once they'd gone.

"So." She replied, grinning. That had to be a good sign, right?

"Ummm... how's that guy you keep talking about? Got any answers for him yet?"

"I got another very nice surprise from him this morning Sir. He has some... interesting plans for us." She replied, looking him in the eye. "But I'm not open to bribery."

"You aren't?"

"I'm sure I'll have decided by the time you get out of here Sir."

"Really. That's nice for him then. Are you gonna give me a hint Carter?"

"Now that wouldn't be fair, would it Colonel?"

"Depends on your definition of fair Major."

She responded by saying nothing, but getting up to find the chess set and setting the pieces on the board.

"If you win I'll tell you." She teased.

"Sooo unfair. You know I'm never gonna win against you Carter. How about that arm wrestle we discussed?" He raised his eyebrows in a jokey enquiry.

"The state you're in Sir, I don't think that would be fair right now either."

"Another time then." He briefly took her hand in his and squeezed, then withdrew before it looked too obvious to any external observers.

"That will be a pleasure Sir."

She stared into his eyes and once again he wondered whether this was her response; that her answer was yes. Take nothing for granted O'Neill, he told himself, this woman can change her mind quicker than a politician put under pressure.

He decided to content himself with her company for now and wait. He could do that; he had the patience of a saint - not! However, he would just drive himself crazy if he over thought it all so had no real choice but to wait until they could talk about it properly. How frustrating!

While they played chess the playful banter continued. Jack insisted on calling the knights undomesticated equines. The kings and queens were named for Goa'uld system Lords; dead Goa'uld system Lords. Sam played black with Nirrti and Cronus and Jack played white with Hathor and Apophis. The pawns, of course, were their loyal Jaffa. It made Sam giggle.

Occasionally he would tell her to can it because he was concentrating on moves to outwit her. Some hope of that, he thought. Why did I have to fall for a woman who is way more brainy than me? More than once he contrived to touch her briefly, wanting to prolong contact in anyway possible.

Each time he did, a thrill ran through Sam's body. You have to keep yourself under control, she told herself as she tried to keep her breathing normal and pretend that he didn't send her heart racing precariously. She even managed to return his brief touch sometimes, which did equally wild things to him that he figured would not be in doctor's orders right now.

"You shouldn't have made that move Sir." She said as he took his hand off the piece he had just played. She was grinning far too cutely for a shark that was about to bite him on the ass.

"Oh, Carter?" He scanned the board and realised his error. You should have been concentrating on the game instead of her, he thought.

"Checkmate." She beamed in triumph.

"Carter... one of these days you will be the death of me."

"I certainly hope not Sir." She paused to look at him. "How you feeling?"

"Sore. And pissed that I lost so I still don't find out your answer."

"Ummm... All good things come to those who wait Colonel."

"Is that supposed to be a hint Carter?"

"Maybe, maybe not Sir."

He picked up a pawn and threw it at her playfully.

"So are we done?" He asked, seeing she was making a move to leave and feeling a keen disappointment.

"Believe it or not I do have a life to lead outside of this place Colonel."

"So you keep telling me Carter." He sighed deeply. "You'll come back again soon?"

"Tomorrow, Sir."

"Oh. Yeah sure."

She sensed his frustration and wondered if she was being too cruel. She so did not want to talk about any of this while they were inside the SGC; playful banter was one thing, but what might happen between them would be a whole lot more serious that that. Besides, she was enjoying their little game and hoped he wasn't taking it too much to heart.

"Sorry Colonel. Do you want me to drum up one of the boys to keep you company?"

"No, I'm sure they'll turn up all by themselves... eventually."

Once she'd gone he lay back and thought about her. Sam! She was a beautiful woman, a wonderful person, and he wanted her very badly. He'd told her it was too late to turn back the clock and for him this was all too true. He found it hard to believe it could be any different for her. She had professed to love him, and he believed that. If she did, how could she reject him now? Surely such a thing was not possible? He fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of her.

When he woke up, Jack surprised everyone by asking for a laptop; saying he needed to keep himself occupied. The doctor didn't see any harm in that and imagined he was going to catch up on reports. He let everyone think that was what he was doing.

Daniel wandered in a while later, exuberant and exhausting, rabbiting on about the artefact he had now translated. It turned out to be less than exciting, but Daniel was pleased anyway. There was some fascinating historic significance, even if it brought them no nearer to achieving the SGC objectives.

"So," he said finally, "good game of chess Jack?"

"Well Sam won as always. And I thought I was pretty good."

"Yeah, well you are Jack, but not up to genius standard, huh?"

"Right." Jack grimaced.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Daniel raised his eyebrows enquiringly, although not with any real expectation of receiving an illuminating response. Sometimes talking to Jack was akin to having a little chat with a brick wall.

"What do you mean Daniel?" This response was getting kind of repetitive.

"I think you know damned well what I'm talking about Jack, you just choose not to play."

"Subtle games were never my strong point Daniel."

"You could have fooled me."

What the heck did Daniel mean by that? Jack wondered. He didn't ask as he had no intention of continuing this conversation in any way whatsoever. He was saved having to force a change of subject by the appearance of Doctor Jacobs. For once he was glad of the interruption.

"I'm sorry Dr Jackson, but I want to examine the Colonel. You'll have to wait outside." Said Jacobs.

"Daniel, it's time for you to have some of your weekend. Go home." Jack said, pointedly. Daniel knew when to take a hint. The great Jack O'Neill was unceremoniously dismissing his friend. Jack could be so crotchety when he was confined. It could be irksome but, in all honesty, Daniel was just happy that Jack was still alive and relatively unharmed.

Later on Teal'c came and they sat in almost total, but companionable, silence for the whole visit. Jack loved those 'way of the warrior' type moments with Teal'c, whose silence was more comforting than almost anyone else's words. When Teal'c left he turned back to his laptop and after a little while, declared himself satisfied with his work and shut it down.

Sam was drafting something on her own laptop at home when her personal mailbox chimed to inform her she had new mail. She flipped over to mail. Jack! Her heart skipped a beat and she eagerly read his poignant mail.

'Sam

I'm not one for words, you know that. In fact I'm downright unsubtle, or just plain taciturn, most of the time. So I guess trying to persuade you with words isn't something I should even try. But you know me; I'll try anyway, even if it kills me.

At this point I'm willing to try almost anything. Is that pathetic or what? Well, so be it. It's a cliché I know but nothing ventured, nothing gained. I guess I think you're worth swallowing the usual Jack O'Neill stubborn pride for. What have I got to lose? Only everything I want, but what the heck?

I'm not sure what I'll do if you decide we should put us on hold again. I can't bear that thought. Having you in my life for that brief time only served to remind me how much I truly want that; want you. I'm lonely Sam. It's almost that simple. Throw the fact that I'm crazy about you into the mix and you have one frustrated Colonel on your hands that needs you to hold him in your arms more than almost anything - and who wants to return that companionship with interest.

I think I might be incapable of taking that backward step. Maybe for me it's going to have to be all or nothing from now on. I promised I will always be there for you, and that is true. But can I really stand to be with you when I'm not truly with you? I guess I'll only know if that time comes. If it does come, you know I'd never let you down if you needed me, don't you?

We both deserve to be happy and by my reckoning the only way I will be now is with you by my side. I long for the feel of your silky skin, the warmth of your touch, the sweetness of your breath in my ear, and those arms encircling me in their loving embrace. Corny? Yeahsureyoubetchya. Go for broke, why not? So I figure you should give me a break and I'll hope you think I'm worth it.

I'm thinking it might be time to turn in my USAF issue boots and give real life a shot. I'm sick of sacrificing everything at the expense of my own happiness; sick of saving the world, the universe, and everything else. Jack O'Neill the hero; the lonely and empty man. What's the point anymore?

I love you Samantha.

Jack

PS You'd better destroy this little piece of incriminating evidence, Sam. If anyone reads it I'll have to kill them!'

It was heart wrenching. As she read, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Oh boy, it was beautiful. That Jack had written such words meant everything. He was right about being taciturn, but this proved that he could be something else. The whole of the last week or so had demonstrated that very emphatically.

He was lonely. Yeah, she was lonely too. She wept silently for a while, her emotions in a tumult because Jack had told her that. More than any of his other words, those ones had resonance for her. He had bared his soul - at least it was as much as she could hope for from a man like Jack.

He threatened to quit. Worse, he implied he couldn't continue to just be friends and team mates anymore and that he'd rather not see her at all than see her on those terms. Crazy guy, she thought. If he wasn't her CO she'd be there like a shot. Surely he must know that? The biggest obstacle to their relationship was honor and duty, not to mention their own self doubts.

Destroy this thing of beauty? He had to be kidding right? No way in hell was this ever going to get deleted. She printed a copy to ensure she had it, then copied the mail to the most private place on her hard drive and deleted it from everywhere else. She was good with computers. It would take a genius to find that again. When she went to the SGC tomorrow she'd erase it so there was no hope of anyone finding it, whether deliberately or by accident. However, she would keep this close to her heart forever, in her own little secret corner of the world.

Sam needed to reply, but was at a loss for what to say in response to something that exposed Jack's feelings so clearly. She was betting he would be fretting about her response, worrying he'd said too much, and vacillating about his feelings on sending the thing in the first place. She pictured him in his bed in the infirmary, looking lost and alone, with an aching heart, waiting for her mail.

"For crying out loud, just leave me alone! And let me have that laptop back!" As Sam was composing her reply, Jack was throwing one of his regular infirmary tantrums. The nurses preferred to avoid him when he was in that kind of mood, although would tackle him if necessary. He might be a Colonel, and a grumpy one besides, but this was their territory. Right now there was no reason for the nursing staff to be anywhere near him, so Nurse Rogers handed him the laptop and scurried away.

Jack booted it up, hoping to have got a reply from Sam by now. He was desperate to see how she responded, although beginning to regret his actions in sending the mail to her. Originally, he figured he'd exposed enough of his feelings already so a little more wouldn't hurt. He'd had a pretty gung ho attitude towards the whole thing, smiling happily to himself once it had been sent and relishing the prospect of her response.

Now he was thinking about his words and feeling a little green around the gills. He knew she loved him because she had told him so and he had no reason to doubt her. That didn't mean she was willing to get hooked into the long term relationship he wanted, or risk her career, the team, or anything else.

He'd more than implied that he was willing to retire. She might not be happy with that option; indeed he thought it unlikely. However, he firmly believed that her leaving the SGC wasn't even in the equation. She loved the Air Force; it was her life. So what else? Sneak around behind everyone's backs? That was not what he wanted and he imagined she wouldn't either. It would just make them unhappy and ruin their relationship altogether. He would leave. There was no other way.

Jack was disappointed to find no new mail from Sam. Did that mean anything? Maybe she hadn't received it. That might be good or bad, he wasn't sure which yet. Maybe she'd thought it so pathetic that she was composing a put down right now - back off Colonel, you snivelling loser!

He put the laptop to one side, leaving it on, and lay back to think. It was late. Maybe she'd gone to bed a long time ago. He could be awake all night waiting. He tried to push it to the back of his mind but it was near impossible. Normally he was so good at suppressing stuff. When had he become this wreck of a man? Probably from the moment Sam had appeared on his roof that night to fulfil her desperate and wanton need.

Yet, despite his desire for an answer, he had been enjoying their little game over the last week. He'd loved the subtle (and not so subtle) wooing, the word games. That, and what had happened the previous weekend, proved that they could be great together.

He'd often wondered about that. Was half their feeling in the anticipation, the sexual tension, and the unrequitedness? He hoped not, but couldn't blame her for fearing that, as he did too.

Was that the reason for her reluctance to commit to them? Probably that and half a dozen other things he could think of off the top of his head. Who'd want to spend their life with a cantankerous old bastard like him? She'd be crazy to, but she was more than a little crazy. It helped to be a little off centre when you worked at the SGC.

Certainly he would not allow that doubt to stop him pursuing her. Until she told him to stop, he'd continue - forever if necessary. One thing you can say about Jack O'Neill is that he's stubborn. It had kept him alive on more than one occasion, and it might save his life again now.

His mind was too active to allow him to sleep, but he was dozing while still thinking when he heard a noise from the laptop. Mail. Sam! He sat bolt upright, making himself wince with pain from the after effects of the staff blast, and swallowed his fear. What if this was her answer? What if that answer was blow it out of your ass O'Neill? That was a stupid thought, and deep down he knew it. Inside he was vaguely confident that she wouldn't turn him down. Jack O'Neill was nothing if not contrary.

Insert password? She'd put a password on it? How the hell was he supposed to know what it was? He realised she was being the cautious Major and sincerely hoped this did not provide a clue to the tenor of her response. Sam! He cursed her.

Just then another mail from her came. It simply read: 'Think me versus me." Was that a clue to the password. What the...? 'Me versus me'? He pondered this for a while then almost felt the light bulb switch on above his head. Samantha versus Major Carter? It could be.

He tried Samantha with no joy, followed by Major Carter, Doctor Carter, Major Samantha Carter, Major Sam Carter and Sam Carter. Damn! There were quite a few permutations. Next he tried Samantha Jayne Carter. Bingo! He smiled, faintly surprised she'd had faith he would find the answer. She'd made it too easy. With trepidation and excitement, he read it.

'Jack

I was totally stunned and overwhelmed by your message. It was truly beautiful and moving, and meant the world to me. I can only imagine how hard it is for you to confess those thoughts, and commit them to written form. This isn't easy for me either.

You've been amazing Jack. So patient and giving. It's a side of you that you rarely expose and I am flattered and honored that you have chosen to show it to me. How could I ever ask for anything more? I know what it means for Jack O'Neill to make that sacrifice; pride, duty, honor. I wish I really was worth it.

Don't ever believe I don't love you Jack. I have loved you for a very long time and doubt I will ever stop feeling that way. You are a man who I respect and admire more than anyone and you are so very important to me.

You think I want to turn you away? You are very wrong Jack. I want to do exactly the opposite. I'm lonely too, you know? I yearn for you to hold me as much as you want to me to hold you. It felt so good to be in your arms, sleep in your bed, wake with you by my side - and that's without the sex part which was beyond anything I'd ever imagined possible. I know I lack your experience in that respect but don't think I disappointed you. You certainly rocked my boat. Yuck! :-(

The problem is that I've shied away from commitment, and a real relationship, for so long that I don't know how anymore. The thought terrifies me and I want to run away and hide. Seen any white rabbits I can follow down a gaping hole?

I'm confused and fighting with myself about what's best. Duty and honor, or love and the end of loneliness? What kind of choice is that? But I can't see any option but to make that choice.

You say you'll retire but you can't do that Jack. We still desperately need you and you would miss it too much. I can't live my life feeling guilty for forcing you out of a job that you love, despite what you say about being sick of it. I'm sick of it too. All that's happened between us over this last week has shown me how great my life could be - our lives. That does not necessarily make it right or easy, though, does it?

I can't put this into words here. I guess we need to talk (as if we do that any better!). This isn't the sort of thing that can be settled through mails, or in the SGC infirmary. It's too important and too personal. I need to see your face and eyes, and read the feelings written there - in private.

Sleep, Jack. Rest and recover. I'll drop by tomorrow, I promise.

I love you, you know that don't you?

Samantha Jayne'

Sam! Wow! It might not be his answer but it sure told him one heck of a lot. He rattled off a quick response, merely saying 'Yes I know that", and then shut off the laptop and settled down to think about her response. She didn't believe she was worth it? How alike they were in so many ways.

Her words about fighting herself made him conjure a vision of two Sam's in a boxing ring; one the business like and repressed Major Carter, the other Samantha Jayne, the provocative and sensual lover. He was the referee. Then he started thinking about mud, and wrestling. It was turning into quite an amusing little fantasy.

He should try and get some sleep as she had suggested. He'd see her tomorrow, and probably every day until he was discharged. SG-1 had no missions scheduled for a little while, so at least he could have the pleasure of her company for part of his time here. It was better than nothing.

He could wait until he was discharged for his answer. It might not be perfect, but what was a couple more days when they'd waited this long? If she turned out to want to wait, he'd persuade her differently. If she thought he would let go now, she didn't know Jack O'Neill.

Sam actually knew Jack O'Neill pretty well. She certainly knew him too well to believe he would give up now. It gave her a tremendous sense of satisfaction, and the determination to find a way to make it happen, and work. She lay in bed looking forward to visiting him in the infirmary the following day.

Of course, it could never be that simple for Jack and Sam. They might have guessed. Sunday was going to be quite a surprise.

When Sam waltzed into the infirmary next day Jack's heart beat quickened and he got that nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach which reminded him of when he'd been at high school. Polly Jones! Fancy thinking of her after all these years. He laughed.

"Penny for them sir?" She asked as she sat by his bed, curious as to why he was laughing.

"Polly Jones." He replied and then noted the puzzled expression on her face. "I was nuts about her at high school." He continued by way of explanation, "My heart used to beat faster every time I saw her, and I'd get butterflies in my stomach. It's strange how some things don't change when we get older." He looked her straight in the eyes, making his meaning plain, and she rewarded him with a broad grin. He so loved Sam's smile. She could melt polar ice caps with that look.

"Was she your girlfriend sir?"

"Eventually, after much heartache and dithering shyness on my part. You okay this morning Carter?" He rapidly changed the subject, not wishing this topic to be the focus of attention.

"That should be me asking you that question Colonel. How are you Sir?"

"Just peachy. I wish they'd let me out of this hell hole. I'm fine. Sore, but fine."

"I'm sure the doc won't keep you in here unnecessarily."

"Ummm. Wanna bet on that? Doctors love to torture their patients. It's what they're best at. Sam I..." He got no chance to finish what he was going to say as the klaxon sounded; incoming wormhole. Jack sighed heavily. Wasn't it always the way of things. Timing had a habit of being against him.

"I'll go see what's happening Colonel. I'll be back later."

Yeah, but you only just got here Sam, he thought, and cursed silently under his breath.

It turned out to be her father, Jacob Carter. The Tok'ra were back asking for help from the Tauri again. It always gave Jack a sense of smug satisfaction that these arrogant snake heads still came to them for help, even though they claimed they needed none.

Not that Jack counted Jacob amongst those patronising, big headed so called allies; he liked Jacob. Selmak wasn't too bad either, but he figured that was Jacob's influence. In fact they saw very little of Selmak and much more of Jacob, which pleased Jack. He didn't really like snake heads of any description. He liked them even less since he'd briefly been one of them and was unceremoniously abandoned to face a fate worse than death with that master of the malicious and malevolent, Ba'al.

Jack didn't feel quite so smug this time, though. SG-1 were going on a mission and he wasn't allowed out to play. He ranted and raved about it, despite knowing very well that he wasn't up to anything too strenuous. He just had to vent his spleen over something, aware that he would worry about Sam the whole time she was out there and he couldn't watch her back.

This is how he would feel if he retired and left her to go out there without him. It gave him pause and he wondered if it was worth that sacrifice. He imagined Sam coming home to him each night and taking her in his arms, figuring that it could be more than worth it. The part he didn't like was the image of him sitting at home bored, waiting for her, and then running to the door when she came in, like some overgrown puppy dog. That was less than appealing.

They had no time to talk about their mails to each other, even in veiled terms. She briefly came to tell him about the mission, her father, Daniel and Teal'c in tow wanting to say hello / goodbye to Jack.

When she told him, Sam thought Jack looked miserable. Just when he needed their companionship, and her, they had to leave him to his own devices. He would so hate them going on a mission without him. It wasn't the first time, by any means, but she knew he was never happy about it.

She hated that they hadn't been able to talk, needing it almost as much as he did. She wanted to kiss him goodbye, squeeze his hand, or give him some other sign of comfort. Instead she was Major Carter like, or so she thought.

"So Jack, what is it about you that makes Jaffa wanna cause you grievous bodily harm?" Jacob asked, with some amusement.

"Well thanks for your concern Jacob. I never knew you cared."

"Your face looks like a horse's ass. Cheer up a little for God's sake." Jacob responded.

"Just take care of my team out there Jacob, ok?"

"Don't forget your team are pretty good at looking after themselves Jack."

"Do you say these things deliberately to remind me they'd probably manage perfectly well without me?"

"Of course. And I love it when my own daughter bosses me around." This raised a smile from Jack.

"You don't need to remind me that your daughter is a very capable woman, Jacob. I've known that for years." Jack looked at Sam, who blushed slightly. "Don't get yourself killed out there Carter. That's an order."

"Yes Sir." She smiled.

Sam! He wanted to hold her close to him, feel her in his arms and breath in the scent of her before she left. Instead he almost didn't dare to move a muscle. He would have to content himself with the memory.

Jacob sensed there was something different between his daughter and her CO; something he couldn't quite define. He knew they cared deeply for each other, probably more than they should in their position, and he wondered what had happened between them to shift the emphasis... almost indiscernibly, unless you knew them well and had worked with them often, as he had. He looked at Teal'c and Daniel, who both avoided his gaze. Curious. He resolved to talk to Sam about it if he got the opportunity.

Jack was pissed. Not only did he not get to play, but he'd all of his balls taken away. No Daniel, no Teal'c, and worst of all, no Sam to help him while away his hours of boredom in the infirmary. This was so not fair. He didn't know how long they'd be gone and prayed they would be coming back; that she would be coming back. He would miss her and yearn for her company.

Timing... it sucks.

TBC Part 9 


	9. The Exclamation Series Part 9: Screw It!

Title: The Exclamation Series Part 9: Screw It!

Author: Su Freund

Email: sufreund (delete spaces)

Website: www ficwithfins com (insert . instead of spaces in the address)

Category: Romance, with a little fluff and angst.

Content Warnings: Non explicit references to sexual activity and use of mild language.

Pairings: Jack & Sam

Season: Future

Spoilers: Window of Opportunity

Rating: PG-13. NC-17 version also available on the Fic with Fins site

Summary: Sam has made her decision at last, but is it in Jack's favour?

Sequel/Series Info: Sequel to The Exclamation Series Part 8: Sam!

Status: Series

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Copyright © 2004 Su Freund

File Size: 70 KB

Archive: My site, Jackfic yes, SJD yes, Gateworld, FanFiction Net

Author's Note: My eternal thanks to Bonnie for beta reading this fic and her patience and advice.

**The Exclamation Series Part 9: Screw It!**

Sam couldn't quite believe the conversation she had with her father in the engine room of the Tel'tac on the way home from their mission. They'd had a few close calls, but the mission had been a complete success. They were in more danger when they'd broken down in the middle of Goa'uld territory, yet again, than they'd been while putting the universe to rights for the Tok'ra.

They'd finished fixing the Tel'tac and Sam had shouted for Teal'c to punch it and went to leave.

"Wait Sam." Jacob gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Dad?"

Jacob went for the direct approach. He'd never been a beating around the bush kind of guy.

"What's with you and Jack?"

"W...what?" Sam replied, caught off guard. Her father just stared at her and said nothing. "What do you mean? Nothing."

"Come on Sam, you can't pull the wool over your father's eyes. I sensed it. I know it. Things have changed between you, haven't they?"

"And if I say yes are you going to give me the big lecture about duty, honor, and Air Force regulations?"

"No." He replied, surprising her even more. "Does that mean there is something going on? Please don't lie to me Sam." Sam sighed. She so did not want to have this conversation with her father.

"If not the lecture, then what?"

"Stop avoiding the question Sam. And don't give me that look. I know you better than you think."

"Oh screw it!" Sam exclaimed, surprising Jacob, "okay, I confess. What now?"

"Sam, sit down."

"Where dad?"

"On the floor, where else?"

They sat and Jacob took her hand.

"You think I won't approve of you with Jack? Are you having an affair? Breaching the regs? You think I won't like that either. I don't want to lecture you Sam, I just want to know what's going on in my own daughter's life."

Sam reluctantly resigned herself to telling him.

"After all these years... something... just happened. We never meant it to, not really, but it did. I love him dad." She admitted. It felt good to tell someone else, even if it was her own father; a General in the USAF. Go figure!

"Tell me something I didn't know sweetheart."

Sam looked into his eyes, shocked that he knew.

"How could you know that?"

"I told you I know you better than you think."

"So?"

"So. Does he make you happy? Do you want to be with him? I'm talking to you as your father Sam, not a General. I know I shouldn't approve if you're breaching the regs but, frankly, I don't really care about them. I care about what's in your heart."

Sam was moved by this simple confession from her father. It was refreshing to have a heart to heart with him. Too often in the past he had played the General, instead of the father. Now he was reversing his polarity.

"Jack's in my heart." She said it so softly, he almost didn't hear it.

"Then go for it. Be happy. He loves you, doesn't he?" Jacob stated this as if he was certain of the truth of it.

"How do you know that?" She asked and Jacob laughed.

"You think it isn't obvious?" Sam felt slightly embarrassed that it seemed that way. "If I thought for one minute he wasn't serious, that he was messing around with you Sam, I'd kill him. I want you to be happy and I think, hope, he's the one that's going to do that."

"I want to go for it dad, but I'm scared."

"Scared? Scared of committing your heart to a good man? Scared of letting your feelings loose? Scared for your careers?"

"All of the above." She shrugged helplessly.

"Take the chance Sam." He smiled and squeezed her hand, very much like Jack did. "Go be happy, make babies. You want children don't you?"

"Yes. I'd love to have Jack's children." She smiled slightly dreamily at the notion and it warmed her father's heart.

"Then screw it!" Sam smiled at his use of her words. "Do it before it's too late, for both of you. I like Jack. You know that. I think he's probably a little too old for you, but what the heck? None of that stuff really matters. Your life matters Sam. You only get one of those... well generally speaking anyway." He grinned at that and Sam tittered. "So?"

"So. I... I'll sort it out when we get back dad. I promise."

"Good enough."

They stood up and Jacob pulled her into a hug.

"You're a sentimental old fool sometimes Jacob Carter." Whispered Selmak softly in his mind.

"Pot and kettle comes to mind my dear symbiote." Jacob replied affectionately.

"Don't doubt yourself so much Sam." He said aloud to Sam. "It's your biggest failing. You're great at the science, and the soldiering, but not so hot when it comes to the heart. It's time to put that first." He kissed the top of her head and led her back to the others without another word.

A few days later:

Sam wondered what Jack would think about the little surprise that would greet him when he got home from the mountain. She rang to check he'd been discharged to discover that he'd left the SGC about 45 minutes before.

Jack returned the salute of the airman who had brought him home and opened his front door. There's no place like home, he sighed as he walked in. On the floor was a note in hand-written scrawl, 'Delivery 8 am'. Left round back.' Oh? Jack was intrigued and quickly trotted to the back to find a bouquet of flowers lying in wait for him. Sam! Trust her to send him flowers; a little unusual perhaps but it made him feel good and his heart fluttered erratically. He grinned, picking them up and reading the card: "My place, 19:00, S'. Jack laughed aloud. 19:00? She didn't seriously expect him to wait that long, did she?

He pottered around for a while, dealing with some of his own paperwork and a couple of non strenuous things. He was under strict orders; no driving, drinking alcohol, heavy exercise or lifting; lots of rest. He wasn't a person who took much notice of those sorts of orders, but he wasn't stupid either. There was no point in asking for trouble.

Jack was still a little sore, but that few days in the infirmary had made a lot of difference, and he was healing fast. He couldn't run a marathon, that was for sure, but was feeling remarkably fit considering the circumstances.

He'd been relieved when SG-1 had all got back safely, and a little perplexed by Jacob's strange attitude towards him. Something had changed. What? Had Sam told him about them? If she had, Jacob clearly didn't disapprove or he would never have left the SGC without saying something to Jack. If that was the case then he must have a few points in his favour.

He hadn't expected Jacob to be happy about them. He knew Jacob liked him, they got along pretty well, and the sarcastic ribbing was just their way of dealing with each other. They were alike in many ways. They say all girls end up with people like their fathers, so maybe that was a good thing, maybe not.

Liking him was one thing, but liking him having intimate relations with his daughter, who also happened to be Jack's 2IC, was something altogether different. Jacob as dad? That really would be something. Now all he had to do was persuade Sam to marry him. He laughed to himself at these ridiculous thoughts.

Eventually, he got showered and ready to go to Sam's, picking out something to wear that he hoped she'd like. He didn't worry that much about clothes but wanted to make an effort for her. He was relatively satisfied with the image that met him in the mirror. Okay, Jack, go get her!

The cab arrived at Sam's place at 16:00, a whole three hours earlier than her invitation had said. Surprise! He hoped she was in a good mood. This was going to be the first opportunity they'd had to be entirely alone since the weekend they had slept together. Was that really a couple of weeks ago?

"Oh! Ummm...hello Sir." She was taken aback to see him on her doorstep this early. Jack didn't like the sound of the 'Sir' one little bit and hoped it was a case of old habits dying hard.

"Look I know I'm a little early Sam, but are you gonna let me in?"

"Are you running out of patience with me?"

"I guess..." He shrugged in his most apologetic manner. She let him in and they stood awkwardly in her hall. Jack was beginning to regret coming so early, worried that he was pushing her too far. Surely she must have made her decision? She'd promised it last weekend and now it was this weekend. "Umm... I love the flowers Sam. Thank you."

He blushed and Sam thought, oh my, he looks cute when he's embarrassed and flustered, and was pleased that her gift had elicited such a response. She hadn't been sure that flowers were the right thing for a man like Jack, but had been unable to resist the idea once it had occurred to her. She felt her own face flushing in response to his reaction. When Jack saw that he grinned, holding both hope and doubt in his heart in almost equal measure.

"It's weird you should come here because I thought about coming round to yours." She said, surprising him.

"Despite the invite?" He asked, and she nodded. "You made a decision?" She could hear the trepidation in his voice but didn't reply.

"Right." He looked disappointed. She was taking too long to think about it. He feared that the longer she took the less hope he had of a positive outcome from all of this. "So I guess that's why you didn't come round, huh?"

She placed her hands on either side of his face and leaned up to kiss him, starting slow and becoming quite passionate. This had to mean something, right? Jack thought as he responded. Something good for him? Had he won?

Then Sam's hand's started to seduce him. She was coming on strong; hands everywhere. Despite wincing a little as she ran her fingers over his chest, initially he responded with enthusiasm, starting to undo the buttons on her blouse.

Unfortunately, Jack's mind wandered to the question of whether this was all about the sex and he couldn't shift it. It was pretty clear that sex was what she wanted. Was she going to come to his place merely to seduce him? The thoughts were off-putting. He couldn't bear for this to be that sort of relationship, however much he desired her.

"Sam! Stop, please stop it!" He cried, pushing himself away from her and leaning against the opposite wall, breathing heavily.

"Jack!" She looked a little put out.

"I really do not want this to be about the sex Sam." He started to walk the length of her hall to the kitchen, frustrated and uncomfortable, Sam following behind.

"It's not Jack. For God's sake stop already!"

"I think I could do with a beer." He snapped, helping himself without even asking and taking a long gulp before he would look at her. He reasoned that no one at the SGC was going to know that he'd had one small beer. "So what is it all about because you are confusing the hell out of me? One minute you imply that you haven't made up your mind and the next you're all over me."

"I would think you'd be more flattered. Didn't this give you some clue as to what I'm thinking?" She replied, annoyed.

"Not really."

Jack's face was set to stubborn mode and Sam sighed. How did she convince him? It occurred to her that he was so lacking in self esteem for someone apparently brimming in self confidence. She guessed she couldn't blame him for thinking that sex might be what she was really interested in. She'd turned up to seduce him on his roof top, then next morning had sex in the shower before telling him she was wasn't sure they should continue with it. Poor Jack was bound to be confused because so was she. Too damned right she was interested in the sex, Jack was extremely talented, but there was a whole lot more to it than that and she had to convince him that this was so.

It was all her fault for being so cautious about everything she did; she should have just gone for it there and then. Instead she'd filled him with doubt and

wounded his ego. He'd put such a brave face on it, been so wonderful, trying to woo her to him. He could so easily have sulked and been in a bad mood about it, and maybe he was feeling like that behind the Jack O'Neill mask.

She tried to imagine how she would have felt in his place and realised she would have been very hurt and angry. If a man treated her like that she would probably cut him off entirely. Sam Carter, you are a fool, she told herself, men have feelings too; you can't just dick around.

Those thoughts heightened her admiration for Jack. He had been incredibly patient. She could so easily have lost him through her actions and she didn't want that. This was one relationship which required her to throw her Major Carter caution to the wind. Screw it! She suddenly knew what to do.

"I never said I hadn't made up my mind Jack. Follow me." She ordered.

Okay... what now? The anger and hurt Jack had been suppressing for the last couple of weeks had started to boil up inside and he was barely containing it. Sam led him to her study, although he was more than tempted to walk out on her at that point. She would never know how close she'd come to blowing it.

Sam's laptop was open and switched on.

"Take a look at that. Go on, read it!" She urged angrily.

"Nice screensaver!" He replied sarcastically.

"Jack! Don't play dumb. Please."

"He touched the laptop, bringing it back to life. The screen displayed a letter and his eyes widened as he read it.

"Sam!" He was shocked to the core. It was her resignation from the Air Force. "You... you..."

Jack was lost for words. She was willing to give it all up for him and he was screwing around. The anger dissipated rapidly, replaced by humble acceptance of her depth of feeling. She saw his shoulders slump and he reached out to her, pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I... I didn't know."

"Of course not, how could you? Jack, don't think I haven't had my doubts because I have. I guess that's why I've been... avoiding the issue." He kissed her tenderly.

"I can't let you do it. You know that don't you?" He whispered.

"It's not up to you." She said. That was true but he knew she would regret it.

"You haven't done anything with it yet, have you?" He asked.

"No."

"Good. Then we'll talk about it." He looked at the beer in his hand, screwing up his nose. "I don't really want this. Got something else? Non-alcoholic?" He asked, shrugging apologetically.

He couldn't believe he was taking this so calmly. Sam would resign? This meant a lot and told him everything he needed to know about what she truly felt for him. He wouldn't let her sacrifice her career; not for him. He wasn't worth it and it should be him that did the leaving. He'd been pondering it ever since their night of passion.

"We'll talk later." She said. "Now? Lemonade." She paused and then grasped his arm continuing on a different theme. "There was one horrible moment a week ago when I thought I was going to lose you forever Jack. I couldn't bear that." He smiled and took her into his arms for a Jack O'Neill hug. It felt so comforting and secure.

"It'll take more than a dozen Jaffa to kill Jack O'Neill." He joked.

She smiled and took his hand, leading him back into the kitchen. She wanted him so much that she would resign for him? It played over and over in his mind. He could hardly believe it. He watched as she filled two glasses with ice and then lemonade. She was beautiful and he loved the way she moved. Her blouse was still undone and he felt desire hit him with a rush.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm a fool. I just..."

"It's ok. I know." Leaving the glasses where they were she faced him. "Just kiss me or something you idiot."

He smiled and pulled her towards him, placing his lips on hers and rapidly gaining entrance to her mouth with his tongue. They stripped off and made love right there in her kitchen, fulfilling yet another one of Jack's erotic fantasies.

"That was..." She said afterwards, kissing his chest and sighing happily. "Wanna go again?" She enquired, a devious look in her eye.

"Sam! You're sex mad." Seeing the expression on her face, he added quickly, "Not that I'm complaining. But, hey, I'm getting old and grey here. I'm not sure I can keep up." He smiled and she laughed.

"You might have grey hair Jack but one thing you most definitely are not is old."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I've got a bit of life still left in me. Just... not right now? I don't think this is exactly what the doctor meant by rest and relaxation."

"I'm sorry." She said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "It's just... dammit Jack I've wanted this for so long. Too long. I've never felt like this. No man has ever..." She didn't finish, just shrugged and looked at him so filled with love and desire that his stomach did a back flip and his heart raced.

Pulling him to her and laying her head gently on his chest, she stroked his back lightly.

"I just want you sooo much Jack. You can't know." She said. Her breath tickled at his chest hair, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Ya think?" He said, jauntily and she looked up and greeted his happy smile with one of her own. "I wouldn't bet on that."

She gently kissed the remaining bruising on his chest. It wasn't the livid black, blue and purple of fresh wounding anymore, but tinged the green and yellow which signified it's healing.

"I'll kiss it all better, Jack." He smiled at that, as she continued her gentle ministrations.

"I wish you could have done that in the infirmary. I would have been out of there twice as fast." He joked, grinning broadly, and she giggled. "You really are very beautiful Sam. I don't deserve you."

"No you don't. You deserve much better."

"I couldn't find any better."

"You deserve someone to love you without fear and reservation Jack. I should never have left your house that day. I should have known without thinking about it. You did, didn't you?"

"I've always known Sam."

"And you think I'm the clever one." He laughed at that.

"You can't learn everything from books you know." Then he turned serious and added, "I think we need to talk now, don't you? Get dressed and sit down like two normal people?"

The reticent Jack O'Neill wanted to talk? That was so unlike Jack that she thought it should be a headline in the Denver Post. He'd been awesomely astonishing lately; the flowers and presents, the e-mail, and now talk. This was riches indeed from the likes of a man like Jack. Normally he fiercely guarded his emotions, and his privacy.

"I'm not sure I do normal, but I can try." She kissed him briefly on the lips and started to put her clothes back on. "We could take a shower." She winked at him and he slapped her butt playfully.

"Maybe later." He grinned. "You might be able to 'persuade' me." Although he very much doubted his body was up to the athleticism they had displayed that morning in his shower.

"I might well try that." She paused to watch him put on his shirt, licking her lips as he covered his alluring chest. Battered and bruised it might be, but he still looked hot and sexy. She figured the shower was so not a good place for them to try sex at the moment, given his injury, but she pondered other things they might try instead, if they wanted to later.

They went into her living room, taking the lemonade, and cuddled together on her couch. After a while of quite canoodling Jack decided it was time to get down to business.

"I can't let you resign Sam. It should be me. I've thought a lot about it over the last couple of weeks. I had a bit of time on my hands, you know?" He picked up the lemonade to take a sip. The ice was almost melted and it was too weak.

"I'm the one that will have the kids Jack. It should be me."

Jack's eyes widened and he spluttered lemonade everywhere at this remark, taken aback that she said such a thing.

"Sam?" He enquired when he had regained his composure and noticed the look of horror on her face.

"Oh my God, what am I saying?" She had reddened. "I... I... I didn't mean to..."

She was mortified that she had taken so much for granted and spoken aloud of those feelings. That might not be what Jack wanted. They had never discussed any long term future together. He took her hand.

"Is that want you want? Get married, have kids. With me?" He seemed shocked and she wasn't sure how to interpret his reaction.

"Jack, I love you. That's what people normally do when they love each other isn't it? I didn't mean to be presumptuous."

Using lemonade as her excuse, Sam let go of his hand and got up to get away from him, turning her back so he couldn't see her fear. She was worried that she had put her foot in it and spoiled this thing that had only just started between them.

"Was that a proposal Samantha Carter?" He said, grabbing her hand to stop her from leaving.

"Ummm... I guess... I guess it was." She replied, unable to look at him.

He pulled her to him and onto his knee. Ow! Jack did his damnedest not to wince. His knees had been playing up lately. Another reason he should probably resign. It all added up.

"I thought that was my job." He said softly.

"I'm a liberated woman." Sam dared to look into his eyes at last, judging by his reaction that he was not totally adverse to the idea. "So what do you think Jack? I want to wake up with you next to me in the mornings. Babies. The whole bit. Am I moving too fast for you?"

"Not for me Sam." He raked his hand through her hair and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "I'm a little taken aback is all, given I thought you hadn't even made up your mind about us when I first arrived."

"Did you really think I'd decide not to continue with it Jack?"

"Didn't you? It was you who was so full of doubt Sam, not me." She looked a little shame faced at this response.

"I wanted to find a way. I had to figure it out. I... Oh, I don't know. Does it matter anymore?"

"Only if you're gonna change your mind again."

"I'm not gonna change my mind Jack. So how about it old man?" She smirked lasciviously, "You gonna marry me?"

"God yes Sam. Anytime you want. I love you."

"Yeah. That's kinda cute."

"Cute? Oh puleeze!" He wrinkled his nose and she snickered. "Sam!"

"Jack, don't be so serious." She continued to laugh.

"I shouldn't take a marriage proposal seriously?" He exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. You should take that very seriously indeed."

"Then don't make fun of me." He made a sulky face.

"Would I?"

"Hell, yes." He started to tickle her unmercifully, deftly manoeuvring her off his misused knees and onto the couch, and then settled down into a deep kiss.

"So do I become Mr Jack Carter then?" He quipped as he pulled away from the kiss. "As you were the one who did the asking." Sam giggled.

"Now who's making fun?" She made a face.

"I like easy targets."

"Oh yeah? Hey... I quite like the sound of Jack Carter."

"Humph!" He tickled her again and she squealed with delight. "Then he looked very sincere and asked, "So how does tomorrow sound for a wedding date?" He smiled at Sam and she giggled.

"I'll have to check my schedule." She managed to reply jokingly.

Jack wasn't sure this was really happening. It was all going so fast. This was really it; him and Sam, for life. Until this moment he wasn't sure he had fully grasped how much that truly meant to him. It was a treasure beyond price and worth growing old for; they could grow old together. He smiled at that thought.

"So how about a few dates first, huh? The getting to know you thing I mentioned?" He said.

"I guess we ought to do that. There's the weekend you planned for us in Denver." She kissed his cheek as a thank you.

"That's a couple of weeks away!" He protested.

"It could take us at least that long to settle everything. We need to be careful until then Jack. I don't want either of us getting into trouble." He knew she referred to openly breaching the regs.

"It is settled. I'll hand in my resignation on Monday and we'll get married on Tuesday." He winked and she chuckled.

"Sadly I think it might take a bit longer than that to sort it out Jack." She said bringing reality back to the proceedings.

"Are you trying to say there'll be no sneaking around until it's all settled?" He was disappointed, not wanting to part with her ever again.

"Well, no sneaking around in public Jack, just a little sneaking around to each other's houses?"

"I can live with that." He kissed her lips lightly and gave her a gentle squeeze. At least he'd get to see her outside of the SGC, no more messing around.

"I'm not convinced you should be the one to leave Jack." She said, shortly.

"Sam!" he was exasperated. "You know it's the only sensible thing."

"There are other options."

"None of which are the right ones. We can scrub you leaving the Air Force, the SGC, or even SG-1. They are all non runners Sam. And me ending up a desk jockey? Forget it. What else is there?"

"Hammond might think of something."

"I'll talk to him about it if it makes you happy. Good enough?"

"You're not going to tell him...?"

"Of course not. What do you take me for?"

If he was honest, he genuinely wanted to leave the SGC. It was time. The thought had been sneaking up on him for days and hit him out of the blue while he'd been lying in the infirmary; despite his doubts about greeting Sam like an overgrown puppy dog when she got home from missions. He'd find something to do.

Jack thought he was getting too old for all of this and had a good reason now to want to live to a ripe old age in a relatively healthy condition. He worried that if he stayed too much longer he'd be leaving feet first and wanted to enjoy a life with Sam. He'd sacrificed a lot in his lifetime and was not prepared to sacrifice anymore of himself. Screw it! It was time for Jack O'Neill to get selfish.

"So Sam, what's dad gonna think?" Jack ventured.

"He'll be delighted." She replied with a smile.

"He will?"

"We had a little chat."

"I wondered why he seemed... I dunno... a little different towards me? When you got back from the mission? I'm surprised you spoke to him about it though."

"He kinda forced my hand. He guessed."

"Oh! It was that obvious?" Jack blushed a little. It was something so rare that Sam derived great pleasure from it.

"To him, or so he said. He's happy for us Jack. He wants it. He wants me to be happy, to be in a loving relationship, and he likes you." She laughed, "Which is more than you can say for any previous boyfriends I've had." Jack's face became one huge grin.

"That's great Sam. I never expected it. It's... great."

Jack was relieved, and flattered. The frequently caustic banter between the two men belied Jack's deeply held regard, respect and admiration for Sam's father. He was more than happy not to have the anticipated battle on his hands, although he suspected that Jacob might have a few choice words for him anyway. He was willing to bet that Jacob wouldn't be able to resist the future son-in-law lecture.

"He doesn't think I'm too old for you?" Jack asked as it was something that had crossed his mind occasionally.

"He doesn't care about that, and neither should you." Sam kissed him gently on the lips, "I don't."

"I guess you wouldn't be here if you did, huh? Neither do I Sam. Not really. It's just that sometimes I think..."

"Well don't think Jack O'Neill. I'll be the thinker in this household. It really doesn't suit you." She teased.

"Hey!" He laughed, giving her a playful slap on the arm and kissing her again. They didn't talk very much after that.

Jack never left Sam's place that night and they both returned to his house on the Sunday evening with Sam toting enough clothing to last all week. She more or less lived with him from that point on.

When he saw Hammond on the Monday morning the General was struck speechless by Jack's request to resign as soon as possible. Jack mainly told him the truth, missing out the references to Sam; he'd been thinking about it for a while, the last mission was the final straw, he wanted to live to enjoy his retirement. Hammond thought he would never hear such a thing from Jack's lips and wondered whether he was still suffering from concussion. Jack took a while to convince him he was serious and in the end the General had to accept it.

Sure, Jack had loved the job, it was a worthy and honorable cause, but his priorities had suddenly changed. He was not going to be alone anymore and that was the most important thing to him now. He should have done this a long time ago; they'd missed too much already.

It was the end of an era; the SGC would not be the same without Jack O'Neill. Hammond regretted Jack's decision, but respected it. It got him to thinking about his own delayed retirement but he wasn't sure he was quite ready yet. He wasn't sure Jack was either, but something the President had said to him once gave him an idea, and he picked up the red phone after Jack had left his office. Then he called in Major Carter and asked if she wanted the SG-1 team leader's job, telling her to say nothing yet about Jack's retirement, or plans for her to replace him.

Sam was a little pissed that Jack appeared not to have discussed any other options with Hammond, as they had agreed. She sought him out in his office and confronted him about it but, in the end, he convinced her that it was what he really wanted and that he did not consider it a sacrifice anymore. Quite the reverse, the work had been the sacrifice.

So she told him that Hammond had offered her Jack's job and was pleased with the look of delight in his face.

"Good for George." He said, "The man always did have a good brain in his head."

"So you trust me to lead the team Jack?"

"Are you kidding? You are the only one I would trust to do it."

When they got home that night Jack dug out a bottle of champagne he'd been keeping for a special occasion and stuck it in the freezer to get cold quickly. Then he dragged Sam into the bedroom and slowly and torturously made love to her. Afterwards, he got the champagne and two glasses and took it back to bed with him. Wrapped in each other's arms, they toasted their future together, and Sam's future as leader of SG-1 and almost inevitable promotion as a result.

When Hammond called him into his office to offer him a job as a roving ambassador to their alien allies Jack laughed.

"Good one Sir. Very funny." He said when he had wiped the tears of hilarity from his eyes.

"Do you see me laughing Colonel?" Hammond said using his best 'take me seriously or else' expression.

"I... What?" Jack was lost for words. He was the least diplomatic person he could think of and he said so.

"But these people know you Jack. The Asgard already think you are our Ambassador, for God's sake. They accept you as you are; they even seem to like it. You are a much better man than you give yourself credit for Jack."

"I am?"

"The President himself asked that you undertake this important role for him."

"He did?"

"He said he'd consider it a personal favour and he'd ask you himself on his hands and knees if necessary."

"He did?"

"I'm quoting him Jack."

"You are?" Jack was more than a little bemused by this idea.

"I can see you need to take some time to think about it, let the idea settle." Said Hammond, at last.

"What's the job description, Sir, and how much paperwork does it entail?" Asked Jack, and Hammond smirked. He'd got Jack hooked, now all he needed to do was to reel him in. Only O'Neill could enquire about the paperwork when he'd been offered an Ambassadorship.

"The President and I agreed this." Hammond responded, handing him a thin file. "I'm sure such a job would evolve over time; it's not like anyone has ever done it before. Of course you'd be reporting directly to the President himself."

"I would? Of course I would." Jack was wide-eyed with astonishment. "If you don't mind sir I'd like to take this away to read it properly and take a couple of days to think about it if that sounds ok to you General?"

"A couple of days will be fine... Mr Ambassador." Hammond smiled at the look on Jack's face as he said it. He definitely had him.

Mr Ambassador? Cool! He had to admit it had a nice ring. Sam was going to laugh herself silly, which would take one heck of a lot of laughter.

Sam did laugh but when she realised it was serious she was all for it and totally thrilled for Jack. To celebrate she did a rather sensual strip tease in his living room and seduced him right there on his couch. That thrilled Jack much more than the notion of an ambassadorship.

By happy chance, it turned out that Jack's last day in the USAF was the Friday of the weekend he had organised for them in Denver. He cancelled the Friday night hotel booking and made arrangements for a retirement party that night instead. They would go to Denver on the Saturday morning. It would mean that he couldn't drink much alcohol at his own retirement shindig, but he didn't much mind about that. In fact, it might be wise as he was going to have one heck of a job keeping his hands off Sam all night.

He decided against holding his party at the SGC. Something other than grey walls might be nice, he thought. So he booked Carmine's Bar for the night. He had a long and interesting history with Carmine's, liking both the place and Carmine. Actually, Carmine wasn't Carmine at all but Frankie. He hadn't liked the sound of Frankie's Bar so had named it after his uncle Carmine instead. Jack sometimes wondered if he had a few less then savoury connections but never asked.

The advantage of Carmine's was that it was big enough, Frankie did great food, and there was a dance floor. Surely it couldn't hurt to dance with his 2IC a few times over the course of the evening? At least it was a plan.

Jack was having trouble with Daniel on and off, who quizzed him relentlessly about why he was retiring. Daniel was driving him nuts in a way only Daniel could. He simply did not believe that Jack thought himself too old to do the job anymore. He thought there had to be a better reason than that.

He was right, of course; Daniel could be an astute guy. However, Jack was not telling. He was under strict instructions not to mention the Ambassadorship to anyone yet so couldn't use that as an excuse either. Only Jack and Hammond knew, plus Sam. Daniel was going to throw a fit when he found out; he didn't think too highly of Jack as a diplomat. Jack was dying to see the look on Daniel's face.

Teal'c was more stoical about Jack's departure, although Jack could tell he was disappointed in him, which saddened him greatly. He hoped Teal'c would understand better once he found out the truth. Teal'c's respect and friendship meant a lot to Jack and he didn't want to lose either.

Sam gave an award winning performance when he'd told his team he was going; shock, disappointment, and horror. Jack could hardly keep a straight face. She didn't go too over the top, and chose to look broody instead.

Both Daniel and Teal'c wondered what the impact of Jack's departure might have on Sam and Jack themselves. They were more than aware that this pair had feelings for each other, them better than anybody. They secretly hoped that this might be one of the upsides to Jack's retirement. The pair deserved some happiness outside of this place that was for sure.

They also both wondered who might take over SG-1 and hoped it would be Sam. She had earned that distinction. Sam was under orders not to tell them that she had been offered the job, so her team mates were in ignorance of more than one truth. It would all become abundantly clear eventually; after Jack's retirement party.

Jack asked Hammond to ensure that the guys at the SGC didn't arrange for anything stupid to happen at his party, like strip-o-grams, or scantily clad girls leaping out of giant cakes. That would be typical and he would be so embarrassed if they did something like that with Sam there. Hammond made it clear that, should anything like that occur, he'd have the men up on charges as a personal favour to the retiring O'Neill. That put paid to the plans of the SG-3 Marines.

At Carmine's on the night of the party, he was itching for Sam to turn up. She had alluded to some sort of surprise and he wanted to find out what it was. She'd even gone off for one of her few visits to her own house to get ready for the party. He was chatting to Hammond, and his other two team mates when he sensed something different in the atmosphere of the room. Turning his eyes to the entrance he saw it was Sam, and she had caused quite a stir in the ranks of their SGC friends. His was not the only mouth whose jaw dropped and hit the floor. A kind of low hushed whisper started around the room.

Sam looked what could only described as ravishing. Her long green dress made her eyes glow emerald, instead of their usual blue. The dress flattered her curves in all the right places, showing her petite waistline to full advantage and making a stunning feature of her ample breasts. It was sexy and provocative even though it showed nothing but her bare arms. The dress was sleeveless with a cowl collar that suited her slender neck, and hugged her closely, but left a swing in the skirt that would allow her to dance freely. Amen to that, Jack thought.

Immediately her eyes alighted on Jack she made a beeline for him and his companions, never wavering from his admiring gaze. Her movement across the room was watched by a number of eyes, as was Jack's reaction to it. The dress and the way she walked in it was slinky and sensual. There was an air of expectation in the room and most of the guests seemed to hold their breath.

Sam's smile was devastating as she approached, and meant only for Jack. She glowed. Jack noticed she'd had something done to her hair, which added to the whole look, and she wore makeup. Jack thought, wow, what a stunner! This woman is going to marry me? He had never seen her look so beautiful. This Samantha Carter was all woman; the Major was nowhere in evidence.

"Colonel." She said when she reached them, maintaining eye contact with Jack, blasting him with an even more alluring smile, and holding her hand out.

"Carter." He replied, taking her proffered hand in his and kissing it. The room let go of it's collective breath and that's when Jack realised there were actually other people there, and came back to reality. She had not been anticipating Jack's move and before he let her hand go she squeezed his briefly and he returned her shattering smile with one of his own.

"General Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c." She greeted the others, who looked equally as startled as Jack was by the apparition. This broke the spell, and the party continued as before, with the addition of much whispering and pointing.

"Carter, you look... great." Jack understated.

"Thank you Sir. It is a very special occasion." He inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"You will have to save me a dance to two for later, Major. I'm sure there will be a lot of bees buzzing around you tonight."

There was a glint in his eyes as he spoke. Now confident that she only had eyes for him, he could afford to mock a little; none of these guys were a threat to his relationship with Sam. She had known her entrance would have an impact and was happy to play queen bee, as long as it was with Jack.

"I'll save as many dances for you as you want Sir." She smiled sweetly.

They are flirting again, thought Daniel. I guess if anything is ever going to happen between them it's going to start tonight. He willed it to happen. He was disappointed when Jack wandered off to do the rounds, saying his goodbyes. He noticed, however, that Jack's eyes frequently strayed to Sam's, and hers to his. Yes! This could be an interesting night. However, Jack and Sam pretty much kept their distance and Sam spent a good part of the evening fighting off her male admirers, refusing all advances.

When the Colonel approached and took her hand, there was no such refusal. She was up and in his arms in once graceful movement. They didn't stray too close to each other as they danced and, to Daniel's dismay, parted at the end of it, Sam continuing to decline other suitors until Jack asked again later. It seemed to Daniel that they were never going to get closer that that.

Then it came to speech time and the merry-go-round stopped. Jack sought out Sam and sat next to her before the proceedings started. While Hammond spoke she could feel his hand surreptitiously brush her back and thigh. He ensured that no one could see and she half listened to Hammond while day dreaming about Jack and what they should do once they got home from the party. For his part, Jack could hardly contain himself, yearning to hold Sam close and kiss her. Not long now, he thought.

To Daniel's surprise, after the speeches ended, Sam asked him to dance. After that she tried to twirl Teal'c around the floor. He was graceful but had no clue how to dance and she determined to teach him one day. Meanwhile, Jack laughed and joked with some of the guys, half an eye almost constantly on Sam.

It was getting late and Daniel was frustrated by Jack and Sam's lack of 'togetherness'.

"Mind if I sit down?" He said to Sam.

"Please Daniel," she indicated the seat next to her, "you can protect my honor from the SGC wolves."

"Well Sam, you rather asked for attention in that dress."

"Yeah but I didn't wear it for them." She stated, in a matter of fact manner, and Daniel's mouth dropped open.

"For Jack?" He asked, knowing that was the answer but wondering if she would say so.

"Of course. It's his party." She smiled at Daniel, not giving anything away.

"Sam?" He ventured, unsure how to broach the subject.

"Uh, huh?"

"You aren't just gonna let Jack retire and walk out of your life are you? I know how you feel about him, Sam. I sure hope you aren't going to waste it. Not now that you could be together. You are going to do something about it, aren't you?" He was rambling, nervous of her reaction.

Sam looked at him without saying anything and reached to take his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Yes Daniel, I am."

Daniel thought back to what he'd said. Was she answering his first or his last question? She smiled and winked at him.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed, "There is something going on with you too isn't there?"

"Yes Daniel, there is."

"Wha...?" The response surprised him. He hadn't expected a confession.

"It's ok Daniel." She said, removing her hand and getting up. Without any further ado, she walked over to Jack and asked him to dance. This time they got a whole lot closer, and once again the eyes of the SGC were upon them.

"It's nearly midnight Jack." Sam said as they danced cheek to cheek.

"Yep, I know and I'm not letting go of you now in case you turn into a pumpkin or something. Those aren't glass slippers you're wearing are they, Cinderella?" He asked.

"Definitely not glass my prince." She replied, looking into his eyes.

"You look like a princess tonight Sam. Was this your surprise?" She nodded.

"I bought it specially so we'd better go somewhere else I can wear it sometime."

"I'll make sure of that." He drew her even closer, eliciting a few raised eyebrows with the troops. "Or maybe I should insist on private viewings only, given the general reaction." He whispered and she could sense his smile, and feeling of pride in her appearance.

Jack started to imagine divesting her of her dress, slowly and seductively, and tried to pull his mind away from that thought as it could prove embarrassing in front of so many people. He changed the subject.

"So, when you gonna make an honest man of me Sam, make me Mr Carter?" Jack grinned mischievously.

"Actually, I rather like the idea of becoming Mrs Ambassador."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Then how about tomorrow?" She said in answer to his question and Jack laughed at her echo of his own response whenever they discussed this.

"I wish it could be that soon Sam, I really do."

Surreptitiously he glanced at his watch. Midnight. He was no longer Colonel Jack O'Neill. He'd been waiting for this moment.

"Knock, knock." He said and she smiled brightly, making his heart hammer against his chest.

"Who's there?" She answered through her smile, eager to hear what he'd thought up this time."

"Jenny."

"Jenny who?" She responded, obligingly.

"Jennymen prefer blondes." He winced to indicate he knew it was pretty awful but she laughed anyway, unable to help herself responding to his charm. "This one does anyway - one particular blonde." He continued, "I love you Samantha Carter." He drew her into a passionate kiss right in front of Hammond and the rest of his guests. He dipped her as he had when he'd stolen a kiss on one of his time loops so long ago. Jack figured he might have to mention that to Sam at some point and wondered whether she would be amused, or annoyed; probably amused, although that might not have been true even a few weeks previously. When they came up for air they were greeted by some astonished looks, not least of which was from Hammond, who was close by.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Hammond said, shocked by this display from his two officers.

"Screw it! Regs be damned General. I'm not a Colonel anymore... George." Jack replied, smiling broadly at the his ex-CO. " Hammond laughed. "I'm Mr Ambassador now."

The whole room recovered as one from it's shock and loud clapping, whistling and cat calling reverberated around Carmine's. Jack took a bow to cover his sudden embarrassment, and was treated to calls for 'More!' and 'Encore!'.

"Yeah, later guys!" He shouted, in good humor. "Stop it already will ya?" He nearly added 'that's an order' but realised he couldn't do that anymore. Weird.

The noise, which had began to die down, became a hush, and then things slowly started to return to the normal background hubbub. Jack thought he'd be getting lots of pats on the back if he hung around this place for much longer. Sheesh! Still, he'd asked for it by deciding to go so public. What has gotten into you Jack O'Neill? He asked himself. Sam; go figure! She was turning his life around; and upside down, inside out and every other which way.

"We're going to get married George." He announced, and then looked at Daniel and Teal'c to gauge their reaction. Daniel was looking a little shocked and Jack wondered whether that was because of what he'd just said, or if he had heard Jack's words alluding to his ambassadorship. Probably both. Teal'c was smiling and bowed when Jack caught his eye as if to say 'Congratulations my old friend. Be happy'.

"Congratulations. Both of you." Hammond declared with a broad smile, shaking Jack's hand enthusiastically and hugging Sam. Teal'c was the first of their friends to step forward.

"I am most pleased with this outcome, O'Neill." He said, smiling even more broadly and bowing again to Jack. He turned to face Sam and bowed to her too, but she took him in her arms and gave him a gigantic bear hug, which he returned delightedly.

Then it was Daniel's turn as he clapped Jack on the back, and pulled him into a hug, turning to hug Sam too.

"I'm so happy for both of you. I knew something was going on. Jack you're a dark horse. It can be sooo infuriating." He looked at his friend curiously, "Ummm... d... did you say... Mr Ambassador?" He stammered.

Jack looked towards Hammond who nodded his head to give him permission to confirm it. Jack laughed. He was so going to enjoy this.

"Well it's like this Daniel..."

Jack drew his friends into a conspiratorial group and told them his news. He enjoyed watching the expression on Daniel's face as his eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Daniel. Close your mouth, you're dribbling."

"Funny Jack. So... does this mean I have to call you... Mr Ambassador?" Daniel queried, not sure how to react to this strange turn of events.

"I'll consider giving you dispensation Daniel." Jack jested but seeing the look on Daniel's face, added. "Look I told them I was crap at diplomacy, but nobody listened; isn't that right George? So screw it!" Jack shrugged.

"Well...c... congratulations Jack." Daniel maintained a nonplussed expression and Sam moved forward and kissed him on the cheek, drawing him away from the others slightly and whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry Daniel. Jack's a lot more intelligent than he pretends you know."

"Oh, I know that Sam. It's not the quality of his brains I'm worried about; it's whether he remembers to engage the engine before he puts his mouth in gear." Sam chuckled at the analogy.

"Well, maybe the O'Neill touch is exactly what the President wants in dealing with aliens." She replied, and Daniel smiled at her, and gently grasping her arm.

"So you and Jack, huh? I was beginning to worry that I'd never see this day. It's great Sam. Mrs, Doctor, Major, Ambassador O'Neill; quite a mouthful." Sam laughed.

"I'll be happy just to be plain Mrs O'Neill, Daniel."

"I know." He squeezed her arm gently, "and with a bit of luck you'll become Lt. Colonel O'Neill and take over the team."

"Yeah, that would kind of be the icing on the cake, Daniel." She smiled, giving nothing away. They'd know soon enough but there were more important things right now. This was Jack's night of glory and she had no intention of taking anything away from that.

Meanwhile, Teal'c spoke to Jack.

"I believe that you are more than worthy of this position, O'Neill."

"Which one? Mr Ambassador, or Sam's husband?" Jack asked and Teal'c smiled.

"Both, my friend." Jack clasped his arm, pleased that Teal'c thought so.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence T. I certainly hope so."

"I am sure that you will perform both tasks with dexterity, O'Neill. And now I understand." Jack peered into Teal'c eyes for a moment.

"Why I decided to retire?"

"Indeed." Teal'c inclined his head.

"I'm glad Teal'c." Jack replied and, to Jack's surprise, Teal'c pulled him into hug.

"You are a noble warrior, and an honorable man, O'Neill. I will miss fighting by your side, but hope that I will always call you friend."

Jack took a breath, not for the first time overwhelmed by Teal'c's brief but telling words.

"Backatchya, Teal'c. But I'll be around."

Jack clapped Teal'c on the back and they drew apart. It occurred to him suddenly that he was in the wrong pair of arms, despite his love of this bear of a man. He turned towards Sam and Daniel.

"Hey, don't manhandle my future wife, Doctor Jackson." Jack joked, putting his arm round Sam. "Want a dance Sam?" he asked, softly, leading her away onto the dance floor."

"Do I have a choice?" She asked.

"Not really." He replied, smiling sweetly and pulling her close to him. She returned his embrace, meeting his eyes with hers. As they danced, so close together that you couldn't insert a dollar bill in-between their bodies, their eyes never strayed from each other's hypnotic gaze. It made quite a picture and elicited a number of knowing glances and remarks of an 'I told ya so' nature.

Oh screw it! Jack thought, and kissed her again. It was one hell of a life.

The End of The Exclamation Series


End file.
